Fever
by intimategroove
Summary: J. Black: Kayla lived her life within her parents boundaries, shying away from danger and adventure. What does she do when it comes knocking on her door?
1. Chapter 1

**F E V E R**  
_ONE_

It was two weeks from Halloween when I received my first dream. It came with heat and fire, and an emotion so powerful that my body was paralyzed between the sheets. My breath came out hoarse and dry, and beads of sweat gathered across my forehead. Beneath my lids, my eyes traveled from side to side, trying to gather sights from a dream that had none. A dream that seemed so vivid in my minds' eye, but so obscure at the same time. The images were weak and blurry, and the sounds were loud and sharp. I couldn't understand anything but the chaos that seemed to travel across the tingling skin of my body.

A low, wild growl was the only thing I could comprehend in the abyss of shapes and streaks. I tried to see past all the confusion, but I was too afraid to move. I couldn't speak or scream, or try and call for help. I wanted to wake up from whatever hellish dream I was having, but it felt so real I was unsure whether or not I was unconscious. The growling was constant, wavering in and out, surrounding me in a wave of terror. There was something out there among the darkness, something that was circling me. My chest heaved as I planted a hand across it, caving in and then rising rapidly.

The heat only intensified, but the source was still missing. And soon my hoarse heaves turned to something sharp and terrified. I couldn't tell if the fear prickled at the corners of my eyes, or if I was trying to douse the flames with my tears. I continued to breathe erratically, gripping at the bed sheets as I tried to find myself, until finally, the film was disconnected and my room was brought back into plain sight.

I gasped loudly, startling my mother as I sat up in bed, panting and trembling. Her face was concerned, only until her hand gingerly reached out for my face. Once she felt the state of my body, her eyes widened in alarm and my father was woken up as well.

"Ed! Get the truck! Get the truck!" she screamed, running out of my room quickly.

"Mm, Denise? What's goin' on?" my father mumbled as he wandered in tiredly. "What's wron'?"

"She's on fire! My god, you're temperature is probably running off the thermometer!" she cried, running back.

"I-it was just a nightmare," I breathed heavily. "I'm fine."

"The hell you are!" she shouted. "Ed, go start the truck! We've got to get her to the hospital!"

"You're over reactin'," he chuckled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Get her a cold cloth and get back to bed."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled, still trying to catch my breath. "And maybe some water while you're at it."

She rushed out of the room, muttering wildly to herself as she tried to find a small cloth, passing the doorway more than once. My father chuckled to himself and winked at me, bidding me goodnight before he went to usher my mother to bed.

"G'night slugger."

I fell back to the sheets, not at all surprised to find them damp and my skin still prickling. I could hear them mumbling in the hallway, and soon enough, my mother returned with a glass of water and a cloth, pressing it to my forehead.

"Get some sleep, I'll check your temperature in the morning."

"Thanks Mom, 'night."

I closed my eyes and tried to recollect the dream that I had had, but it was difficult. I didn't understand what the importance of the animalistic sounds were, nor did I understand why I couldn't see anything. The dream consisted of nothing but fear and heat, something I would never come to terms with until I would meet Jacob Black.

"Kay, did you get your costume yet?"

**-[0]-**

I looked over at my friend with a sheepish grin, knowing very well that I had nothing to fall back on. With Halloween only days away, I had been fighting with myself whether I was going to support my parents' wishes and hand out candy to the small population, or whether I would throw away my responsibility and go to the only party Forks' was having. I was never the rebellious child, but I liked to keep my parents happy and myself satisfied.

"_Kayla_," Jasmine whined, "you know you have to look hot. Almost _everyone_ here is going, and I hear that James is going to be going."

She made a subtle motion in the direction of the table that a small group of young men sat, all put together and talking in loud voices. Rumor had it that James, the most eligible bachelor in our year, had been keeping tabs on me since the beginning of the school year. He was rowdy, loud, athletic, and confident - everything that I didn't care for.

"I don't know, I don't really want to put him in a situation there," I mumbled lowly, pushing my food around on the tray.

"Or you don't want to be in a _heated_ situation with him, right?" she grinned.

In fact, she hit the nail right on the head. The thought of being intimate with any male in school almost repulsed me. I had seen most of these boys eat dirt and rub sand in girls hair. And given the day and age, I had seen hearts broken and confidence falter. Boys were a topic that I was tentative about, no matter how thick their lashes were or how smooth their lines were.

"You're never going to fall in love if you don't take a dip in the pool," she grinned. "Make yourself available. Who knows, you could end up marrying him if your luck plays out right."

I made a face as she winked at me, her long dark lashes batting against her pallid cheeks. Her bright blue eyes were trained on my faltering expression as I longingly absorbed all of the things I had to be envious of. True, the two of us might not be the center of attention, but there was something about Jasmine that made everyone take a second glance. In my eyes, she was the epitome of beautiful. She had long blonde hair, baby blues, and the perfect complexion that made her seem infallible. I was envious of her every move, even down to her carefully chosen words. But there was a large difference between Jasmine and I. Forks was her home, and she had made no move to release her position on the overcast town. I, on the other hand, I didn't think I could last among these people.

I had always imagined finding someone who was never raised in this small forlorn town, someone who would show me adventure and discovery. I had met the selection that Forks' had to offer, and I found no excitement in what they had. I never saw myself staying in Forks, but it wasn't because I hated it, it was because I never fit in.

My mother was full-blooded Quileute, born and raised on the reservation in La Push. In the photos I had seen, she was a stunning bronze goddess that many of the boys had fought for in her youth. But my mother had never been the kind for settling, and she found herself falling for Ed Harris, who used to fish around the beaches on his weekends in Forks. But their love wasn't as wholly accepted as most societies would have done. Rather than open their arms at the prospect of true love, my grandparents had disowned her as an ultimatum. They went to the elders and they agreed that she was never to set foot on the reservation with her child.

Of course, over the years they had toned down their resentment of the residents of Forks, but there was no room for my mother to reside in La Push. I knew she felt betrayed and returning to La Push was something she was far too stubborn to face. And so I had grown up in a community I never belonged in, with copper skin and a muddled family history.

The Quileute didn't want me and the community of Forks had been reluctant to accept me. Although now most of us are well on our way to becoming adults, and the past is the past. But I can't help but notice the distance behind their eyes. Jasmine was probably the only person I could confide in, for her eyes held nothing but warmth and refuge for my insecurities. But although she was my best friend, I still couldn't help but feel empty.

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you girl," she smiled, breaking the frown that was etched onto my face.

"It's okay," I sighed. "I just don't know if I want to go to that party."

"Come _on_! That would be social suicide!"

I laughed, "Oh really? And being seen with me isn't?"

Jasmine knew how I felt alienated in this town, but she never really touched the subject. I wouldn't say it was tender, but there was nothing new to follow it up with. The bottom line was that I was unsatisfied with my life. I wanted to ease the feeling of loss that I had grown up with, and I wanted to belong. Jasmine was wonderful, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. But I always wondered what it would be if I lived in La Push, and I didn't stand out so strongly in a crowd. I wondered what it would be like to escape my life, and live in another pair of shoes. I wondered and wondered, but wondering only worked for a while.

* * *

_I do not own any of the Twilight characters,_  
_although Jacob seems to be tweaked a little bitto my own fancy._

_I own all the other characters that aren't  
from Twilight. And hopefully this story  
turns into my own plot._

_Feedback always appreciated.  
_**_INTIMATEGROOVE._**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_F E V E R  
_**_TWO_

A sharp, blood-curling scream erupted from Jasmine's throat, piercing the stillness that surrounded the two of us. With the television as the only source of light, I glanced over at the shadows on my friend's face, smiling at the amount of fear that was etched onto her features. She had always been the brave one, but with late night thrillers so close to Halloween, her courage was just as cowardly.

"Can you handle the rest of this?" I giggled.

"Y-yeah, I need to know if they get away," she said quietly. "I think the worst is over. Her family was already t-torn up."

I nudged her before I grabbed another handful of popcorn out of the bowl that she held in her blanched grip. I continued to watch the black and white movie with slight interest, chewing slowly. Our movie night had started out with vampires, then witches, and now we were watching the werewolf thriller. I didn't have anything against vampires or witches, but werewolves? They were just another supernatural being they had to create in order to have more selection. I could understand being afraid of wolves, or dangerous men, but not the two combined. After all, crossbred villains were always the joke of horror at the movie store.

Jasmine kept her eyes glued to the television screen, wide and absorbing, taking in every aspect. She would often mumble things that the main character would never hear, but I had seen many horror movies with Jasmine hiding in my sweater. From when we first became friends, she had always confided her fears to me. She was afraid of anything mythical, supernatural, and make-believe. She was afraid of what could never be, like aliens and ghosts. It was silly, but I knew that somewhere, she had her reasons to believe their existence.

But everyone knew ghosts and aliens didn't exist. Witches had been women who were unjustly slaughtered by men who thrived off of power. Vampires were cannibals that lacked a better name. And werewolves - they were just the product of someone's wild imagination. I believed in realism, not fable. But that was due to my mother's strict upbringing of nothing spiritual. She tried to keep my ties from the Quileute far away from my nurturing.

"Listen, I'd better be getting home. I wouldn't doubt my Dad's waiting up for me as usual," I sighed.

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean, can you just wait until it's over?"

I grabbed the remote and turned the television off, "It's over, good night."

"Fine," she laughed, "but I'll see you tomorrow so we can get your outfit, right?"

I waved my hand in the air, "All right. See you bright and early then."

I vaguely heard the television turn back on as I headed out the front door, but I couldn't say I was surprised. As well as chicken, Jasmine was also very stubborn. She constantly insisted on watching horror movies to prove that she could hold her own, but time after time, she was proven wrong. I even had my own reasons to believe that she was afraid of the dark.

But that was the difference between us. She loved being afraid and thrived off of believing in the unbelievable. While she worried about demons and werewolves, I worried about night stalkers and rapists. Of course, Forks never quite housed those kinds of people without the Sheriff's department hearing about that. It was a perk of living in a small town, having no danger. But that was also what made it so dull. Having to walk through the streets knowing that the only prying eyes were that of an elderly neighbor. But at this hour, not even seniors stayed up.

It was well past eleven, and I couldn't even hear the murmur of the night. The few streetlights that lingered were dull, leaving small patches of light along the street. I waded in and out of the spots, my hands thrust into the pocket of my jacket. For autumn, it was colder down in the Olympic peninsula. With the constant lack of sunlight, fog covered almost every patch of forest, leaving an eerie feeling surrounding the town. In fact, the forest was the one place that no one was ever sure about.

My parents didn't exactly warn me to stay away from the forest, they just told me it was impossible not to get lost if you went in. In the daylight, it wasn't anything but a pile of forestry. But at this hour, with the small layer of fog weaving between the giant trunks of the trees, it looked to me like the perfect place for discovery. I stopped walking, my eyes glued to the darkness beyond the street edge. What if I took a trip through the woods? Who would notice? It would only be for a few minutes.

But I was guaranteed to be enveloped by the darkness and be left without a single guide out of the woods. I had no source of light, I hardly had the proper walking shoes, and from this angle, it did look a bit scary. I would never openly admit being afraid, but I could only let my imagination conjure up something that Jasmine would scream at in theaters. What if vampires and werewolves really existed? What if they were waiting, only meters into the dark, for me?

I laughed out loud, aware of how absurd I sounded. I took one glance towards the darkness, knowing that the only thing that waited for me was more darkness. I continued to move forward, my eyes moving away from the forests edge towards the curving road, my home only moments away.

As I neared the corner, an odd sensation washed over me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and my body trembled slightly, like something icy had been raked down my back. I tried to shake the feeling, but something was holding me there. I peered out at the darkness once more, searching for _something_ to make me feel less foolish. But it did nothing but make my heart speed up, as did my pace.

A small sound rustled from the tree line, and in an instant, I took off running. I felt foolish, but not enough to slow my pace. The wind picked up my hair as I continued to push myself, my boots smacking against the pavement loudly. I had never been much of a runner, but it felt natural as I pushed myself closer and closer to my front door. I didn't glance back at the forest as I landed on my porch, searching for the spare key above the doorframe. When I unlocked it and hurried in, I swore I heard movement only feet away, but I closed my door and pretended that I was not scared. In fact, I laughed lightly to myself at what I had just done. Hadn't I been scolding Jasmine earlier?

Both of my parents were sound asleep down the hall, and I crept past their bedroom as I approached my own, closing the door with as little noise as possible. As I readied for bed, I made sure to avoid looking out the blinds, which happened to face the dark backyard. I didn't know why I was so freaked, but it had something to do with my previous thoughts. But I knew it was silly, I would get over it.

"There's nothing in the trees, Kayla," I told myself. "You're just hallucinating."

That night, the fever returned, but not as potent as the first time. I was tangled in the sheets as I fought my way through the forest that dissolved around me, the streaks and blurs turning to trunks and wisps of fog. My heart hammered in my chest as I struggled to find my composure. Why was I so scared? Why did I have to clench my hands into fists to stop the shaking?

I had never felt the fear that enveloped me in that world, with the trees stretching far too high in the sky to spare any light. My skin prickled with goose bumps, and I shot glances in every direction. In the distance, something was moving. Or maybe it was the wind, but I didn't feel it on my face. I looked over my shoulder quickly, but I couldn't tell what was beyond the circle I stood in. I moved forward, against my better judgement, and made my way through the giant trunks in search of an escape.

Among the rustling of the underbrush, all I could hear was my pulse in my head. I tried to calm myself, but the lack of vision had me trembling. I pushed past fallen logs, long, gangly branches, and walls of trees in search of anything. I wanted to call out, but I was afraid of making a sound. I could still hear what I hoped was the wind, but the sound just didn't cover the comforting feeling.

I stopped suddenly, hearing a branch crack loudly from my left. I tried to hold my breath, but I was breathing so erratically that I couldn't halt any movement. My body quivered, but I did not bidge as I slowly craned my neck to peer into the darkness. I hoped that it was just Mother Nature taking its course, but the hairs on the back of my neck begged to differ. I continue to watch as a pair of dark eyes materialized from the mist, edging closer. I couldn't control it any longer, I screamed as loud as possible, clenching my eyes tightly.

"Woah," Jasmine gasped. "That was not the reaction I was expecting."

I glanced up at my friend, suddenly aware that I had woken up with the terror from the dream. She looked a bit uneasy, and I couldn't blame her. I was sweaty, twisted in my bed, with my chest heaving up and down heavily.

"Bad dream," I mumbled.

"Oh, I had one of those too," she laughed, waving her hand lightly. "Basically the terror team came to kill me, I think I broke my lamp in my sleep."

I let the corner of my mouth lift into a smile, but I couldn't shake the feeling my dream had cast over me. Those eyes were burnt into my memory, and the sight sent a vivid chill down my spine. I raised a hand to my head, running it through my chin-length hair.

"You might want to jump in the shower before we head out," she laughed, "I don't think the boys in Port Angeles will appreciate it."

I didn't notice the smile drop from her face as I crawled out of bed; my face still furrowed into confusion. I was never the one to believe that dreams meant anything, but the coincidence of having it twice was worth assuming. I grabbed a towel absently, and a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. My reflection was revolting, and I realized why she had suggested a shower. I tried to smile, but I was still exasperated from my night. Perhaps it was really just coincidence. I chuckle softly. Otherwise, I was beginning to act just like Jasmine.

"You have five minutes, girl!" She shouted from the other side of the door, banging on it for effect. "And I'm counting!"

I nodded to my reflection, trying to justify to my thoughts what I would never believe; "It was just a dream."

* * *

_Number two: no author's note for this one._

_Feedback is always appreciated._  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**F E V E R**  
_THREE_

The drive up to Port Angeles was filled with loud music and Jasmine's endless banter about Halloween. I tried my best to pay attention, but my thoughts were still on the dream. I felt silly that I was expecting it to have a meaning. Jasmine would even laugh if she could hear my thoughts. I smiled over at her, making a noise of confirmation at her expectance.

"Listen, if you don't want to pick something out, then I'd be happy to do it for you," she asked, pulling into the parking lot.

"No thanks, I don't think your taste reflects mine very much," I laughed softly.

She took a moment until my laughter drowned out, then asked delicately, "Are you feeling okay? You look a little shaken."

I paused and looked down at my hands, relieved to see them still. A part of me was hiding the dream, even though I felt obligated to tell my best friend. But I was only keeping it to myself because it was foolish. I didn't want her to know that I was thinking too much over a pair of eyes that chilled my bones at the thought of.

"I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night," I eventually replied.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were being killed in your sleep this morning," she tried to smile.

I shrugged, "I don't remember. But I'll be fine, even though I'm not one for shopping."

Jasmine recharged her smile as she hopped out of the car, reaching for my hand as she led the way towards the strip. I allowed her to drag me along, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Despite how much I wanted to enjoy myself, my mind refused to release the dream. All I could think about was the abnormal sense of fear I was feeling.

As a child, I was never afraid of the dark. I didn't believe in monsters or fairies, so I didn't have to worry about them when I slept. I didn't tremble after a movie too graphic for my age, and I never kept a nightlight in my room. It was abnormal to not fear as most did, but I was just never easy to startle.

We found ourselves stepping into the dank, dark interior of the local specialty store that had almost everything from costumes to vintage furniture and accessories. I was sure that Jasmine had already visited the shop more than enough to know exactly what she was looking for. Her face was frantic with zeal as she began to flip through outfit after outfit. I tried to mirror her actions, but I had no desire to go to the party.

I flitted through clown outfits and witch costumes, pink wigs, and animal masks. No one at the party would be dressed as a sailor, unless it was tailored to show some skin. In fact, I didn't even think that any of the costumes would suit me. With my copper toned skin, things just didn't look right. I couldn't be a witch; my skin just threw it off balance. I would never last with a mask on, for I know how foolish I would feel. There was just simply nothing to make due with.

I glanced over to see if Jasmine was having any luck, but she wasn't standing where I had last left her. I stepped back from the rack and peered around the store, but her blonde head wasn't bobbing above any of the items. She wouldn't usually walk out like this, unless she was trying to be funny. I was just about to open my mouth and call for her when the costumes swayed slightly before me. I watched them as it was parted in two by a reddish brown fur hand, and my heart began to hammer in my chest. And suddenly, a wolf launched out at me, sending me back into the display screaming far too loudly.

I collapsed onto the mannequin and it's props, banging my elbow on the ground as I landed painfully. Jasmine ripped off the wolf mask and looked at me in disbelief, although she was smiling slightly. I couldn't refrain from panting, for my heart was racing so quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a small laugh, unsure of how to react. "Did I push you?"

"N-no," I blushed a bit; "I fell. You scared the crap out of me."

I was glad that the red tinge would hardly be evident on my face, and I pushed myself up instead to distract her from my embarrassment. I tried to reassemble the mannequin, but it kept toppling into my arms. Rather, I placed it down politely and smiled meekly at the store manager who was peering at us through half-moon spectacles.

"Let's just find something and split," Jasmine suggested. "What do you want to be? A pirate - that's what I am going as. I've already got some fishnets, a bandana, a hoop, and a mighty sword. Why not be my wench?"

"I'm not going to be anyone's wench, thanks," I smiled halfheartedly. "Can't I just go as a ghost or something, and wear a sheet?"

"Um, no. My best friend is [I]not[/I] going dressed as a sheet. Besides, we've got to give James something to dream about."

I smacked her on the arm as my jaw dropped. There was no way that I was going to lead James on. I simply was not that kind of person.

"No way!" I laughed. "That's horrible."

"Come on, it's harmless. It's not like you're doing it intentionally."

I looked at her, "But you are."

"That's true," she grinned. "But it's time you shed your shell and showed Forks' what you've got!"

Once more, my cheeks burned red and I shook my head. I looked away from Jasmine towards the racks, pulling out a random costume. It looked to me like it was some kind of lake monster. I held it against my body, turning to Jasmine.

"How about this? This definitely says 'I'm available'," I retorted dryly.

"Oh grow up," she laughed, knocking it away. "You have to show at least _some_ leg. We can't have everyone thinking that you are shapeless."

"I don't want to be another Sarah Pollick," I whined, fingering some of the fabrics.

"Girl, I don't think anyone can beat Sarah. That one outfit was too small for words."

I shrugged, "I just don't want to be standing in an outfit that's uncomfortable for four hours."

"You don't have to stay for four hours," she grinned, pulling out another outfit. "How about this? This says 'Forks' country girl'."

I looked at the cowgirl outfit, lifting the lip of the cowboy hat in disdain, "I think not."

"Okay, how about French maid?" she laughed. "Or jungle woman? Or..."

I watched as she pulled out a costume that I could never possibly wear. Not only couldn't I go through with it, but also my mother would ground me for even purchasing it. I couldn't turn that upon myself. I would be too ashamed to wear it. I would be disrespecting the life I never had. I couldn't do it - I _refused_.

"_Jaz_," I dragged out.

"This is _perfect_," she grinned, "Forks, meet your copper skinned Indian goddess."

I refused to buy it, but that didn't stop Jasmine from purchasing it. I refused to wear it, but that didn't stop her from forcing me into it. I couldn't help it as she pushed me into the dress, tying the accessories to my arms and doing my hair. To make it worse, she even tied a feather into my short locks. When Jasmine finished her transformation, I was unable to form a reaction to my reflection. Had we been pushed back in time and I had never truly left the reservation, I would have fit perfectly. Of course, the make up seemed too modern for the times and the outfit was a bit stereotypical.

My parents didn't get the chance to form an opinion on my outfit, for Jasmine bundled me in a jacket and forced me out the door. I managed to get a wave in before we broke into a light jog until we turned the corner. I shivered at the cool, damp air as it enveloped my bare legs. The boots I wore were of little comfort as I padded along, the beads swinging from side to side with each step. I felt ridiculous, but Jasmine wouldn't hear any of my protests.

"It's time you got out of this rejection stage," she sighed at the look on my face. "Really, Kayla. You need to realize that if the Quileute's don't want you, then it's their loss. And you have to cope with the fact that you're one of us, no matter how different you are."

I shrugged, "I just - it's weird. I feel like people are only going to see me as the Native girl in the wrong school."

"Everyone's past that, girl," she chuckled.

"I guess, but I'm not," I mumbled. "I just feel like I'm disrespecting my heritage."

"But it's not really your heritage, right? Your mom even made that clear."

I glanced up at the sky, catching an eyeful of the full moon. Despite how hard Jasmine tried to understand my beliefs, she couldn't grasp the sense of longing I felt. No matter what my mother said, they were part of me, no matter where I went. And of course, my mother would constantly remind herself that she wasn't Quileute any longer. I was tired of lying to myself - of my mother lying to _me_. And now, I was mocking them by dressing like this.

"Whatever," I sighed loudly. "Let's just get this over with."

"_Kayla_," she stressed. "Tonight is all about having fun. That's why we're all dressed up ridiculously. I bet someone else will dress even worse. Like Alyssa, she's probably a bear or something."

I shrugged once more.

"You have to at least _pretend_ like you're having fun," she continued. "If you want, we'll only stay for an hour or so, and then we can leave. Happy?"

I looked over at Jasmine's hopeful face. I know that this night was more for her than it was for me, but she was always trying to combine our passions and hobbies. For the most part, it worked. But dressing up and subjecting myself to a social atmosphere that I didn't fit in? I realized that sulking would get me nowhere and I nodded my head eventually.

"All right, but if I say go, it's go time," I pointed a finger at her.

She grinned, "Wonderful. Now if James tries to talk to yo-"

"Don't even," I laughed. "If he even starts to make his way to me, I will jump ship and hide behind the largest thing I can find."

We both split into giggles as we turned the corner, approaching the house that was pumping out music that was bound to draw too much attention. But being in a small town like we lived in, everyone seemed to find a common balance to make life easier. Jasmine linked my hand with hers and pulled me forward, grinning like it was the fourth of July. I held my breath, praying to whatever holy spirit was listening that tonight wouldn't be as horrible as I imagined it to be.

* * *

_Jacob will be along shortly, I promise._

_Feedback is always appreciated._  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**F E V E R**  
_FOUR_

"Great party, isn't it?" Jasmine shrieked over the music, jumping up and down to the beat.

I couldn't account for how long we had been standing there, but I it seemed like hours had passed by. I wouldn't have said that I wasn't enjoying myself, but so far all I had come by were a few awkward conversations with classmates I barely knew. I tried to put on a smile and pretend that everything would be fine if I opened up, but I couldn't find my conversational tools. I would merely comment on an outfit and then gaze off into the crowd around us.

"Yeah," I shouted back, smiling widely for her.

Jasmine was beaming as she continued to shake her hair wildly and sing along to the lyrics. Being with her made the atmosphere a lot more comforting, especially when she was so utterly taken by the party. I could tell that many mens' eyes were on her, watching her as she bounced around and threw her arms into the air with the music. I was thankful that I hadn't spotted James yet, for I still didn't know what I was planning on doing.

"I'm getting kind of thirsty, do you want anything?" she called.

"Uh, some punch, I guess?" I shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be back."

She danced her way into the kitchen, leaving me standing beside a bookshelf, looking utterly alone. I tried not to let my face show it, but I was bored. When Jasmine left me alone, I was left to fend through conversations alone. I couldn't figure out why I could find my voice, but it was so difficult to formulate words. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wooden furniture, bouncing my head along with the music.

Faster than I imagined, Jasmine pushed the drink into my view and I took it gladly, turning around to tentatively ask when we could leave. But when I turned around, it wasn't Jasmine bopping her head to the beat. In fact, he wasn't female at all. I thought I felt my face lose whatever colour it could afford when I realized that behind the fake blood was the one man I was trying to avoid.

"Jasmine said you were out here," he spoke loudly, grinning at the prospect. "You look great."

I couldn't even find the blush that should have erupted across my darkened complexion, but I stuttered anyway to make up for it: "Th-thanks."

"You'd make a hot Indian," he smile, breathing heavily in my face.

His breath was hot and smelled foul, allowing me to recoil at the stench. But his face didn't seemed at all worried as I tried desperately to find an escape. I tried to find Jasmine, or at least someone I recognized that I could speak to, but I couldn't find a single face that I could use.

"Do you wanna dance?" he shouted again, pointing to the dance floor.

I shook my head, "I just finished, I'm a little hot."

"Wanna go outside for some air?" he asked, his eyebrows quivering in anticipation.

I shook my head again, smiling politely, "No, I'm fine in here."

"Wanna..."

But he stopped talking as soon as his eyes caught something behind me, as did everyone else's attention. I followed his gaze, tracing faces until I found what he was looking for. And as my eyes landed on his face, I think my heart dropped to my feet.

In the doorway, three men stood above the crowd, tall and muscular with their copper skin glowing against the flashing lights. Every single pair of eyes landed on them, yet I felt embarrassed for letting my eyes go anywhere [I]near[/I] them. The two men standing at the back peeled off into the crowd, beaming at people and blending into the atmosphere. None of them had bothered to dress up or try to fit in, for their t-shirts and pants were not exactly costume material.

The last one waded slowly into the party, his rugged hair flopping lazily into his face. He had a strong jaw and deep, richly coloured skin. He dressed in a simple black shirt that accentuated his strong shoulders and long body. I tried to stop my jaw from trembling as I continued to stare, working my eyes across his body, from his feet to his face. When I reached his eyes, I had to catch my breath before I lost it in a gasp.

His eyes were a mirror image of my dream, dark and wild, gleaming from beneath his lashes. I couldn't tear my eyes away as he continued to move gracefully through the crowds, eyes moving from face to face. I had to put my drink down so I wouldn't spill it from the way my hand shook. This man was _beautiful_, so much that I couldn't control my actions as I continued to stare.

James was talking lowly about the three men, but his words fell deaf as I focused all of my attention on him. I didn't know why, but there was something about the way he walked, the crooked smile on his face, and his eyes that had my body overreacting. I wasn't used to having my functions deter off their natural course. And most importantly, I never dared stare. But I couldn't help myself; my eyes couldn't stop drinking in his beauty.

"...Kayla? You there?" James' finally got through to me, touching my shoulder.

"I - yeah," I replied sloppily.

As I turned my eyes away, I missed the stranger's as they finally landed on me. I looked at James' inquiringly, wondering what he thought of me now, openly ogling at some foreign man. But he took the time to glance at me curiously before he looked towards the approaching figure, much broader than himself.

"Do you mind if I steal this lady away for a moment?" he asked in a husky voice, one that was so authoritative that James couldn't find an answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

He held his hand out to me, as if wanting to whisk me away into the night, but I ignored it and stepped forward to walk him with. I was unsteady - almost distracted by the fact that he had approached me. My mouth suddenly ran dry, and I couldn't stop my fingers from wearing away at the hem of the dress. It didn't seem like he was taking me anywhere important, but he led me to the farthest corner of the living room, which was spacious enough for the music not to be so deafening. He turned to me with that crooked smile lingering on his face.

"I have never felt gravity at this pace in my life," he chuckled at first, still dazing me with his grin. "This is wicked."

"P-pardon?" I asked, evidently unaware of what he was talking about.

"Have you ever felt the earth move beneath you, and then suddenly align perfectly?" he asked, his eyes boring deeply into my own.

I struggled for my vocabulary, almost forgetting how to speak. I watched him, his eyes holding some knowledge just beyond my grasp. The look in his eyes was confusing, and I wasn't sure why he was watching me so intensely. He hardly blinked, and I felt I couldn't look at his eyes any longer than a moment. I felt my cheeks warm up, but I was glad that they didn't show.

"How come I haven't seen you before?" he asked, reaching out to grasp the feather in my hair. "You have Quileute blood, yet you don't live in La Push?"

I struggled for words, distracted his warm hand so close to my face, "I l-live in Forks."

He grinned crookedly, "Obviously."

"Who _are you_?" I asked quietly, almost unsure if my question was too rude.

But he continued to reek of arrogance and he seemed to gloat in the fact that he was asked his name, "Jacob Black."

I couldn't find an adequate response so I settled for spluttering, "Oh, okay."

He continued to grin, making me steadily uneasy. His presence was knocking every coherent thought out of my brain, and I couldn't even find a string of words that made sense. Was I supposed to be talking to him? Should I just leave? But I couldn't even move my lips without sparing all of my focus there. I was immobilized by his presence, victim to whatever he had in mind.

"You are very strange," he laughed, reaching out again, brushing the hair from my face. "You're _perfect_."

"I-I wh-a-" I stuttered, my heart suddenly quickening it's pace.

He was watching me, just as intensely before, the back of his warm hand brushing against my cheek. I caught my breath, trying not to let my eyes flutter as he caressed my cheek ever so gently, spreading more warmth into my darkened skin. For his large and strong body, his caress was gentle and soft. With the strength of his eyes and the warmth of his caress, I was slowly being hypnotized. I didn't know this man, yet I was falling for whatever he was providing.

He pulled his hand away abruptly, and I almost longed to have it be replaced. But as I came back to my body, pulling the strings of my thoughts together, I noticed his body tense and move into an offensive position. I had almost forgot how he towered over everyone else in the house.

"Who do you think you are? This is our turf," James spat angrily, coming up beside me.

"Last time I checked, we're all residents here," he replied cooly, his voice simply rolling off his tongue.

"I think it's time you left," he said just as sternly.

I looked over at James, my mouth dropping gently and my eyes narrowed into confusion. Although the comment was meant for Jacob, I took it as the words that everyone had been dying to tell me since I arrived. Angry tears began to gather in my eyes as I continued to glare at the pitiful boy next to me. He hardly noticed the malice that was building within, for he only had eyes for Jacob Black.

Jacob laughed from beside me, wiping a hand across his face, "Are you kidding me? Is this about what I think it is?"

"Just leave," he ground out once more.

Once more, Jacob's laughter seemed to grow and almost everyone nearby was turning to look at the scene. And although I was the center of it, I felt nothing but anger as I never let my eyes leave James' face. How on _Earth_ could he refer to another human being with such revolt? Just because his skin was darker didn't mean anything. For I was the same way, wasn't I?

"I think it's her choice, not yours," Jacob grinned.

I was so focused on the words that James was emitting that I didn't notice the two other Quileute boys join Jacob's side, both bearing grins. The atmosphere changed at that moment, from curiosity to excitement. Everyone was expecting a fight, but Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"You'd better get out _now_," James warned him.

Jacob smiled, "This is a little immature, don't you think?"

James looked around the room, glancing at every face that mentally egged him on. I wasn't daft as I saw the look he had set on his face as he returned his eyes to the three men. Not a single soul watching on didn't know what was going to happen. And as if time had been slowed down, I watched as James' eyebrows formed a dark line over his eyes and he pulled his arm back with his fingers curled into a fist. I was suddenly afraid, for Jacob's smile didn't falter and his arms refused to move in either direction. He stood there, as if oblivious to what was happening. Although Jacob was big, James wasn't a small, frail boy either. And from the force James was putting behind the punch, I was afraid that he might hurt Jacob.

As James leaned forward into the punch, I closed my eyes on impulse. My pulse was thundering in my head, but it did not drown out the crack that sounded through the room. I felt my body spasm under the weight of the sound, and I slowly opened my eyes, fearful of the scene I would encounter. But as I opened my eyes, Jacob was still standing there with a smile on his face, watching James as he held his fist in his hand.

"I think it's time we left," Jacob said to his comrades, glancing at James with a smile.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was at a loss for words. I glanced between the two, unsure of how to connect the events. But my train of thoughts was lost, for Jacob filled my sight with his crooked grin, and his hypnotizing eyes. He let his fingers brush a few tendrils of my hair away, leaving my throat constricted and my heart singing.

"Don't you worry," he smiled, "we'll run into each other again."

And like pages torn from a romance novel, he left and disappeared into the night, leaving the damsel completely and utterly captivated. No one in the room cared much for my stunned appearance, but most were rushing to James' aid, mostly women, in awe of his bravery. I didn't see much bravery in his actions. I should have been repulsed, but from the state of his swelling hand, I felt nothing. Nothing but the desire to get out of the room and out of the house.

"Jasmine?" I called out, turning from the scene to the rest of the faces, trying to find my friend. "Jaz?"

I moved farther in, but Jasmine caught me halfway, her mouth full of Halloween candy and her hand still carrying her soda. Her eyes didn't seem caught up in the excitement, and as her eyes turned from my face to the crowd around James, her mouth opened and she looked back at me in question.

"You were in the kitchen, weren't you?" I asked slowly.

She swallowed her mouthful and choked out, "What did I miss?"

"I'll tell you on the walk home," I sighed, "Come on."

* * *

_I told you Jacob would come. And I'm_  
_sorry about the male bravado duking it_  
_out, but I couldn't help myself._

_Feedback is always appreciated._  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**F E V E R  
**_FIVE_

Jasmine didn't believe the story at first, but I managed to get it into her head that I believed I was in love with some mysterious stranger. I left out all of the embarrassing moments and slips, and transformed the story into a screenplay. Of course, the mere idea of a man in my life sent Jasmine into a fit of giggles, rambles, and any other nervous habit one might have. She had no reason not to believe the story, even as we giggled under the covers in her room.

I eventually fell asleep with the face of Jacob Black resounding in my mind. I could still imagine his warm touch and his deep voice, the way he was so sure of every word he said. It was a blissful dream, until I fell completely and utterly to the whim of the sandman, letting every sense of control go. That was when the inferno began, unlike either of the nights, and the swirling of the dream materialised into a solid setting. The sounds were more like howls, and branches shaking from above.

The heat blinded me from what was happening, and all I could remember was Jacob and the sound of nails scratching against fallen logs and the underbrush. I felt dizzy, weak, and I wanted to scream at the torment my skin was facing. I couldn't even comprehend anything, not even the words we passed or the looks we shared. All I could focus on was the burning sensation that crawled across my arms, legs. I felt like I was being swallowed by a fire, one so hot that the licking flames would be blue. I wanted to cry, to yell, to call for help, but I was helpless. Hopeless. And the one face that watched me as I fell farther into the fire was the one I would never forget.

**-[0]-**

It had felt like months had passed as I peeled my eyes open, blinking back the sleep that crusted my lids closed. I peered out at the bright room, filled with sunshine and artificial lights. The ceiling did not belong to Jasmine, nor did it match the popcorn I stared at every morning. I steadily began to recover the rest of my senses, curling my fingers around the cold bedspread and stretching my legs. My body felt heavy and I strained to move my midsection.

The blanket was emitting a chill that slowly crept up my spine, sending a wave of discomfort through my body. Weakly, I tugged at the blanket. This hadn't been the one I snuggled under last night, whispering of secret romance and dreams.

"Mm - Kay?" a voice murmured from the chairs alongside the wall. "Kayla? You're awake!"

Jasmine leapt out from under the blanket, whisking me into her arms. She muttered a string of incoherence, pulling me back to gaze into my face with a teary smile. I stared at her in question, only momentarily before the door opposing the bed was opened and we were joined by the hospital staff.  
"Good morning Miss Harris, and how are you feeling this fine morning?" Doctor Gordon smiled, his hands in his pockets and his stance casual.

The nurse kept a small, content smile on her face as she padded to my side and began to check my vitals. I sat there silently as she prodded my arms, and stuck a thermometer in my mouth, humming a tune that seemed familiar. Neither of the two medics had any air of urgency to their procedure. The doctor merely gazed at me with a grin, his eyes straying to Jasmine and the window to her left.

"Well your temperature seems to be in order," he continued to smile as the nurse motioned to him. "I'm sure your parents will be due back at any moment, so pass the good news along. The only thing I suggest for today is to take it easy, and perhaps get some rest. You went through quite a lot last night."

"P-pardon?" I asked quietly.

"I thought you were going to die! You just wouldn't wake up a-and-"

The doctor cut Jasmine off, laughing deeply, "You were far from death, I assure you. You happened to fall into a fever while unconscious, and your temperature was quite high. But there is no lasting damage or effects, and you seem to be perfectly in order."

"It was scary, Kay. You just wouldn't wake up, and you looked like you were being tor-" Jasmine was cut off again, the doctor raising a hand slightly.

"Now then," the laughed quietly, "You can change in the bathroom down the hall, and just leave your gown on the bed when you leave. Nurse?"

The nurse placed a pile of folded clothes on the edge of the bed, her smile still unchanging. They both left with slight nods, beaming in their own way as they moved along. But the smiles seemed to have left off there, for my face fell into shock as I registered their words.

"You scared the crap out of me last night," Jasmine said as quietly as she could, "I woke up and you were on fire! I-I didn't know what to do, so I tried to wake you - and believe me, I tried."

"I don't remember a thing," I said distractedly, trying to scrounge through my memory.

"I don't think that you would remember any of it, you were out cold. The doctors thought you might have gone into a coma at first, but at times you would talk or twitch. It was worse than any thriller I've ever watched."

I had to crack a smirk at Jasmine's comment, for the look on her face was surprise as she, too, got lost in her memories, "Definitely the worst, yeah."

"I'm glad to have horrified you," I laughed lightly, sitting up and stretching my body.

"So how do you feel? Do you feel like you've just been lit on fire?" she asked, standing up as well.

I shook my head, "A little cold and tired, I guess."

"Well if that's enough to get you to stay home, I should probably keep watch over you do you don't develop some kind of syndrome."

"I highly doubt I've developed anything," I said with a sigh as I grabbed my clothing and sorted through what I had.

Of course, I didn't believe there was anything medically wrong with me. I merely believed that my mind was weaving some kind of movie in with my dreams. I had never truly experienced a dream more than once, let alone three times. And never had a dream, or a thought, provoked a fever. I wouldn't have expressed this to anyone, no matter how close they were to me. But coincidences happened, and sometimes dreams can be repetitive. I laughed to myself as I headed towards the women's bathroom. I was being silly, just like Jasmine.

By the time I returned to the room, my parents had returned and ambushed me with worries and embraces. Although my father was never the eager one like my mother, he made an effort. I tried to coax my mother into loosening her hold, but she was always overprotective. When I was younger, she would always watch me play from a distance, just to make sure that if I were to fall, she would be there. For the most part, it was great to have someone there. But I felt less and less independent as I got older, and instead of scraped knees, she was looking to save me from any moral and educational mistake I could make.

"I am never letting you out again!" she cried as she led both Jasmine and I towards the family car. "If that should happen again, I don't know what I would do!"

I heaved a heavy sigh, rolling my eyes at my friend, "Mom, it's not going to happen again. It was a fluke, it could have happened anywhere."

"But what if something terrible happened?"

"Nothing did, though," I pointed out. "I am fine, healthy - what else is there to dwell on?"

My mother opened her mouth to argue, for she always had a response to everything, but my father cut her off with one simple look. She let her lips fall into a slim line and headed towards the passenger seat, internally dwelling over every worst case scenario.

"Your mother and I have to work today, so if you need anything, Mr. Wilson, next door, is home," my father explained. "I should be home around six, but my phone is always with me."

"I'm not twelve," I ground out, looking out the window as we drove through Forks.

My parents seemed to ignore the statement and continued to drive in silence, the only sounds being the squeaky breaks and my mother's harsh breathing. I could tell that her lecture was far from over, but one simple look from my father could dam her words. It was an art that only he could master, for not even I could put a stop to her rants.

"Jasmine, dear, do you want us to drop you off at school?" my mother asked.

"Oh, it's okay Mrs. Harris. I can just ride my bike from home," she smiled sweetly. "All of my things are there."

Jasmine was my parents' favourite, mainly because she was always polite when she spoke with them. Not many people had ever visited our home on my account, but for the few they have met, Jasmine was always the 'keeper'.

As we neared her home, she smirked at me and mouthed, making sure my parents were unaware, "I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thank you for staying, Jasmine. We all appreciate it," my mother spoke once more, turning in her seat to bid her farewell.

"Oh, it was no problem at all. Thank you very much for the ride home," she smiled. "I will see you later, bye Kayla."

I waved at her as she disappeared up her walkway and into her home. As soon as my parents made sure that she was safely in her house, they pulled away and headed back to our home. They were quick to leave, my mother kissing me on the forehead, still withdrawing her lectures. It took them less than five minutes to drop me off, gather their effects, and head right back out the door. My father taped Mr. Wilson's number on the fridge just in case I couldn't make it one property over, right next to the calendar.

Halloween felt like it had been weeks ago, and today was hardly the beginning of a new month. My memory of James and Jasmine, and that ridiculous costume was so vague and distant, I could hardly recall what words were passed. The only memory I had retained was the bronzed man with the dark, wild eyes and tantalising presence. It almost took my breath away to think of him. If I closed my eyes and concentrated, I could see every contour on his body, from his perfectly sculpted arms to his rugged face. He was a dream that would never disperse from my thoughts. For he would always remain a dream, and nothing more. He was from La Push, and I was from Forks. Although so much apart of each other, they were so different. My mother would never condone a relationship between the both of us, and the likelihood of passing each other in the streets was slim. He was from the world I was shielded from as a child, the place that shunned my mother for seeing past colours.

No matter what world we lived in, colours were what created the space between my family and the rest of the town. And it didn't matter how handsome, charming, and challenging he was. I could never have those strong, warm arms protect me, or his full, flush lips against my skin. He was Quileute, and that was what I was running away from.

A pebble clattered against the French doors in the next room, startling me from my thoughts. I hadn't noticed that my heart was racing or that my cheeks were flushed, and I had to breathe deeply to regain composure. Jacob Black was the dream I would face any fever for.

* * *

_Dramatic, I know. But I had to -- I couldn't help myself.  
Feedback always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**F E V E R  
**_SIX_

Word had spread of my mysterious fever like wildfire, and by the next morning I was ambushed by classmates I had hardly spoken a word to. At first, I had thought that it was concern for my wellbeing, but soon I realised that they were trying to tie it to the previous events at the Halloween party. I should have known that gossip in this town was squeezed until it was bone dry. Nothing exciting every passed by Forks, so having the most eligible bachelor supporting a broken hand in a fight was not something that they were going to let slip by.

And James didn't waste the opportunity to build his ego back from its shattered state. His recollections of the events seemed to have been misconstrued. I should have known that James couldn't face defeat. He had to tell an elaborate lie to make him seem like the victim and hero, having to put the native back in his place. I tried to concentrate on the lessons as I listened to him tell the story over and over to anyone willing to listen. And of course, no matter who had seen the fight, they soaked up every word that he produced.

"Did you hear about James?" Jasmine said over the mouthful of granola she chewed hungrily. "Apparently he broke his hand stopping a punch from hitting you."

I groaned, looking over at my best friend, "Did he mention me by name?"

"Mm - no," she mused, "but it was you, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was, but he got that from punching Jacob."

Jasmine nodded, taking another big bite from her snack, "He must have had one hard face to break his hand."

I cracked a smile at Jasmine's nonchalance. Even though she hadn't been the prize of a cockfight, or the victim of some strange nightmare, Jasmine thought the entire story James told was funny. In each class, the story changed from James throwing himself in front of a wild punch to taking all three of the men out with a single punch. By the end of the day, the story had run so wild that Jasmine was near tears as she relayed the information to me.

"So basically it's like Robin Hood all over again," she laughed, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy," I glowered, clutching my textbook tightly. "Unbelievable."

"Come on, you have to admit it's funny. He's blowing up his ego for you," she grinned, nudging me.

"I don't think so, Jaz," I shot back, "He's repairing his reputation. I mean absolutely nothing to him - not like I care - and the only thing on his mind is how to twist the story to work in his favor."

"Why don't you straighten him out and tell the real story, then?"

She had me caught there, my mouth open without a retort to say. Why would I try and straighten things out? Although nearly half of the senior grade had seen James' foolishly break his hand, they still would rather believe his story than their own eyes. And why would they care what I had to say? After all, I was just another native to them, no matter how dark or light my skin was.

"It doesn't work that way," I replied slowly. "And you know that. Everyone else saw what happened, and they don't care."

Jasmine laughed, "Then stop worrying about it!"

"It's unfair," I said stubbornly, reminding myself of a young child.

"To who? You, or your mysterious admirer?"

I let my jaw drop and hit her lightly with my free hand, trying to suppress the blush that was willing to break across my face.

"Come on Kay," she laughed. "You can't tell me you haven't been thinking of him since that night."

"Why would I?" I countered, looking back towards the approaching front doors.

"_Because_ at the thought of him, you turn into Jell-o."

Both of us broke out into laughter as we stepped out into the damp, cool air. Although it was overcast, the sun split into slivers as the clouds shifted slowly. For Forks, this was a good day. Normally the sun rarely shone and it was always dreary. But for some stroke of luck, the sun decided to test the waters and peek out from the cloak lurking above.

"He could very well be your perfect man, and you're willing to let him slip through your fingers? You will never fall in love unless you _try_!" Jasmine cried, throwing an arm out for effect.

"You've had your fair share of men, and you have yet to find your special someone," I pointed out.

"There's an exception to every rule-"

"And let me guess, you're that exception?" I raised a brow at her.

Once more, we shared a bout of laughter, momentarily forgetting about James and his decrepit hand. Together, in the mass of the dissipating students, headed towards the far end of the parking lot where Jasmine had parked her car. We were discussing the chemistry homework when the roar of an engine cut through the air, startling the mass outside of the school.

Everyone, including Jasmine and I, stopped to stare at the motorbike that was approaching from the opposite end of the parking lot, weaving through the people and automobiles. The engine, although small and compact, had a rebellious bellow that reverberated in the schoolyard, catching glares and watchful eyes. No one recognised the rider, and I hardly knew what to call them until his face locked on mine and he drew the bike towards the two of us, slowly and slyly.

The surrounding air suddenly grew hot and thick, and it caught in my throat as I tried to find some kind of vocal escape. Despite the desire to speak to him once more and have him look at me with those deep swells of ebony, I couldn't risk one of my classmates to pass the information onto my mother. But his eyes pulled me in, and his lopsided smile and flushed cheeks were dragging my resolve away. I couldn't help my thundering heart or my rogue pulse. All I could do was stare as he cornered me, with the low rumbling of his bike and the rough velvet of his voice.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Jasmine said dumbstruck as she stared at Jacob.

He chuckled, planting his feet on the ground to steady the bike. He wore nothing but a fitted white shirt that did nothing to ease the blush staining my cheeks, and a pair of grey sweatpants. He could have been wearing a brown paper bag, and I still wouldn't be able to figure out my own name.

"I told you we'd meet again," he said over the engine, "didn't I?"

When I failed to answer, Jasmine took a small step forward and grinned animatedly, "You're Jacob, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied in a gruffly. "And you are?"

"Of no importance, really," she smiled. "So you're the one that broke James' hand?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

She grinned, "Nice work."

Jacob's eyes darted back towards my stunned figure. A flicker of amusement danced in them, and suddenly I grew aware of how utterly pathetic I looked. Here I was, claiming that I could care less about this man, and still irrevocably taken by him. I wanted Jasmine to slap me, but the lack of words made it hard to communicate.

"I never got your name, beautiful," he smiled, leaning on the handlebars.

"It's Kayla, Kayla Harris," Jasmine said quickly, making sure I had no room to make excuses.

"_Kayla_," he tested the name.

I couldn't deny that coming from his lips, my name did sound exotic. A slight shiver passed down my spine, but quickly as I regained my senses, I passed the blame onto the weather. I fumbled the textbook in my arms, shifting it in front of me as a shield.

"Wh-" I cleared my throat, "Why are you here?"

He laughed, as if it were the most obvious thing, "For you."

"Kay, that's so sweet," Jasmine cooed in my ear, hardly trying to be discreet.

If possible, my cheeks burned brighter and I stood there, clutching my book to my chest, searching for some mercy. Students who had watched him ride in were turning to look, edging closer to the conversation. I knew that somehow, my mother would find out. Secrets just couldn't be kept in this town.

"I wanted to take you somewhere," he smiled.

"_Alone_," she squealed, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Yes, alone," he chuckled. "If you'll let me, of course."

The thought of being alone with Jacob was irresistible, but I wasn't so easily distracted from the main reason I couldn't say yes. If my mother hadn't had her fate sealed as such, then he wouldn't get the chance to ask me anywhere before I would say yes. I wasn't going to deny that he was the most beautiful thing I had laid eyes on, and the actions my body was taking wasn't a fluke. But I was strong and smart, and no matter what Jacob or Jasmine said, I couldn't say yes.

"I-I'm going to have to say no on this one," I said softly.

"Like hell you are!" Jasmine cried, before turning to Jacob, "She'll definitely be going."

"Jasmine!" I retorted turning to her. "I am _not_ going!"

I tried to keep my voice low as I shot a look over at Jacob, his smile still settled on his face, "Jaz, you _know_ I can't. Don't get me in trouble, please."

"Kayla, you can't be serious?" she said, still too loudly for my liking. "He's _smokin'_! You can't let your parents stop you from true lov-"

"_Jasmine!_" I seethed, my embarrassment reaching new levels. "Please!"

Her bright blue eyes watched mine carefully, searching in their desperation. She had to understand that I wasn't going to risk my relationship with my mother just to be with some boy that made me weak in the knees. I loved my mother, even if she worried too much about me. But I was her only daughter, her only child, and I can't abandon her for the people that did the same to her. It was selfish.

She didn't seem to respond, and I took the moment to look back towards Jacob. He was still smiling, despite the fact that I had just declined his proposal and made a bit of a scene. The faces behind him were closing in, and I stammered for an excuse.

"I understand," he said, leaning back on the bike. "It's too soon."

Once more, I lost my words in my throat and stared at him as he roared the bike back to life. Nothing that we had said made his grin falter. The engine growled and purred, and putted as he rolled it beside me, pausing to catch my hand and place the most gentle, feverish kiss on it.

"Maybe next time you'll be more willing."

I stared at him as I watched him drive away, letting a loud yell out as he raced down the road out of sight. The crowd was still watching on, faces either trained on the spot where he disappeared or the scene he left in his wake. I gathered what was left of myself, and turned to Jasmine who still stood there with her shinning blue eyes, but not at all as happy as she had been only moments before.

"Jaz," I said quietly.

She didn't respond, but dropped her eyes to the ground. I wasn't sure whether I owed her an apology or not, but I just couldn't find the right words to use.

Rather, I just decided on the closest thing: "I'll walk home."

* * *

_And another dose of Jacob. He's so dreeeamy, haha._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**F E V E R  
**_SEVEN_

Jasmine and I had been friends ever since I could remember, and throughout those years we rarely fought. Most of the time we bickered over stupid things like celebrities, gossip, clothes, and movies. Nothing we ever fought over was serious, mostly because that wasn't how our relationship went. But this time, leaving her in such a fragile state seemed like the wrong move to make. But I had no other actions in mind, and fleeing seemed to be the closest thing. After all, it was what I was raised to do.

The fight with Jasmine had my mood dramatically lowered, despite having seen Jacob once again. I stayed cooped up in my room, flipping through magazines and textbooks, trying to occupy my thoughts with something other than her hopeless face. We never fought over men, even if we both weren't interested in the same one. We always swore that our friendship came first, yet there we were, sulking on either end.

"Honey?" my mother knocked at my door. "Can I come in?"

"You're basically in right now," I sighed, looking over at her head as she peeked in.

"Thanks," she smiled, sliding in and closing the door behind her.

I wasn't daft to my mother's approach; she was trying to squeeze information out of me while I was still vulnerable. But I didn't see a point in trying to hide it, it was just annoying that she had to try and disguise her motives.

"How was school?" she started off, rubbing my leg as she tried to butter me up.

"Lame," I grumbled.

"Oh," she mused, "Why was it '_lame_'?"

I shrugged, "It was stupid, Jasmine and I got in a fight."

"Really?" she said, not at all surprised by the information. "What was it over?"

"Something stupid."

"Stupid? Like a boy?" she continued, trying to be oblivious.

I sighed in agitation.

"Or, _I don't know_," she placed her hand over her mouth, trying to keep her mask on.

I rolled onto my back and pushed myself onto my elbows, looking at her with a grim expression on my face. I knew what was coming, and I didn't think I could take another lecture with the weight of Jasmine's facial expression on my conscience.

"Really, mom? You're going to act like you don't know about my little visit after school?" I said irately. "I told him to go away, just like you wanted me to. Happy?"

"It's not that, honey," she tried sweetly. "I just don't want you hanging around with the wrong people."

"Like who? The Quileute's?" I asked, boldly taking on my mother.

She swallowed, allowing a blast of ice to shower her words, "Yes, as you are well aware."

"I know I'm not suppose to talk to them, but he started it," I groaned, "and I _finished_ it. It's over - he's going to leave me alone."

She nodded, but didn't hesitate to repeat herself like she did every moment the situation arose, "Promise me you'll stay away from them?"

"I promise mom," I sighed, my temper flaring, "now please? I'd like to mope in silence."

She watched me sceptically, as if trying to measure the truth in my words. I had never lied to my parents before, or have even given them a reason to doubt me. It was nerving that she was trying to play the same role she always played, trying to protect me from life experiences. If it weren't for my father, she would probably have me home schooled and secluded from the population of our dingy town. Although she expected me to have friends calling me every second after school, she was always interrogating me about where I was going or whom I was seeing. The only way to avoid the constant questions was to run out of the house before she even knew that I was leaving.

I think my father had more sympathy for me than he liked to show. He was a quiet man, and was always content. He never showed extreme emotions, always just content. I always assumed that his reserved nature was to outweigh my mother's overprotective one. I swore that my children would never endure the same torture that I had to undergo from the moment I could comprehend what she was saying.

My thoughts were dragging me away from Chemistry and towards all of the irritation that I had kept stowed away. I knew that I loved my mother, and I appreciated her concern, but I wasn't going to lie when I said it got old. After all, wasn't I old enough to look after myself? I could hear both of my parents conversing lightly in the living room, the topics most likely revolving around their one and only daughter.

I groaned and tossed my textbook onto the ground, knowing that I was in no state of mind to be working. It was the house that was driving me insane, especially with the paper-thin walls and my mother's voice reverberating throughout every attachment to the home. I couldn't take her constant worrying right now. My fight with Jasmine wasn't about Jacob at all, it was about her and I. Yet my mother didn't care about the fact that I was tearing myself up over it, all she cared about was making sure I stayed away from La Push.

I grabbed my jacket and a pair of warm boots, intent on getting some fresh air. Normally, I didn't leave the house after dark, unless I had a destination in mind. But tonight was different than any other night. As I passed the kitchen, I grabbed the knit gloves that my father bought me for my thirteenth birthday and headed for the front door. The doorway into the living room was adjacent to the front door, and the only other escape route would be out the back doors. But I didn't want to give my parents a reason not to trust me, and announced my departure as I stepping outside into the frigid air.

"I'll be back later," I announced, darting out the door quickly before my mother could protest.

Through the thick door, I could hear her spluttered response, but I knew my father would console her. He often chose my side, and I loved him for that. He knew that I needed my space to grow, and that was the one thing my mother tried to deny me. But I smiled heartily as I made it down the driveway and onto the road without even the twitch of the curtains.

Forks was a very small town, and I could have easily covered it in a few hours if I walked fast enough. But it was also very drab and boring, and the only thing that ever brought tourists around was the forest. True, it was beautiful, but it was just a bunch of trees in the ground. Although, I had been brought up around the lush landscape, so I didn't blame myself for taking advantage of it. Or maybe it was my mother who tried to keep my attention away from anything that remotely reminded her of her people.

My father once told me that as a child, she was always in the woods with her friends. It was the only thing she ever did, aside from her daily chores and school tasks. The forest was her domain, and even now, looking at it was too much of a reminder. I didn't see the trees the same way, I saw it as a pile of greenery waiting to suck in a bystander. It was an abyss, a vortex of trees that would swallow you whole and take away your exit strategy.

I wonder what my mother would think if I lost myself in the forest? What if I went against her demands and submerged myself into the bushes late at night, and never returned home? I couldn't contain the idea from taking over as I glanced at the tall tress that virtually surrounded the town. But that was dangerous, and dangerous was an adjective I have never used to describe myself. Safe, was more like it; cautious.

But I was tired of being cautious and safe. When I graduated from school, where would I go next? I would be destined to mope around scholastic places and emerge myself in loneliness. Maybe Jasmine was right; maybe I needed to test the waters to find someone. Maybe Jacob was the right temperature too.

I scoffed loudly at the thought, imagining myself riding on the back of his motorcycle. I think my mother would go into cardiac arrest if she caught wind of that, especially if neither one of us were supporting helmets. The thought didn't seem too extravagant as I dwelled on it, my arms wrapped around his torso, with his muscles twisting under my touch. I could just imagine it, Jacob and I riding off into the sunset without my mother or his people thinking anything. But of course, the sun was too far to ride into. And Jacob and I just weren't meant to be.

I couldn't stop my dreams from circling around him, but I could stop myself from fawning over him in real life. In the present, my mother could tell me who to date and what to do with the likes of men like him. But in my dreams, she couldn't touch him. She would never know about the dances in the forests, or the looks passed between us. Of course, my dreams never got too intense, except for that one night...

After the fever had passed, I had troubles remembering my dream. It had been so alike all of my other, with the forest as the background and Jacob being the leading male. But there was something about the words he spoke that had my skin tingling. It was difficult to string together what had happened, for I was just so focused on how hot I had been. In the dream, I had thought I was being set on fire for the first time. It was scorching and painful, but no matter how I writhed, Jacob didn't stop it.

I shivered involuntarily. Perhaps this wasn't the time to try and recall a dream. Maybe it seemed strange because of the fever, maybe it made me delusional. But it wasn't the first time I had received a dream, followed by a burning temperature. I thought of the other two times, both linked with the forest and the darkness. Jacob had only appeared when the third dream came around, but there was something similar in the previous two that seemed to link him to them.

I laughed out loud at the thought, "Wow, I really am losing it."

Ahead of me, the road curved and I caught sight of Jasmine's house. Her bedroom light was on, and I could only assume she was staring at her textbook, trying to work. Maybe I was wrong in hiding everything from her, maybe I should have told her. I hated not being able to talk to her, and now I felt guilty for hiding things from her. I shouldn't have acted so rashly either. We were best friends, and she was trying to look out for me, not what my mother wanted.

But would she talk to me? I had never seen Jasmine angry with anyone before, so I didn't know what to expect. Maybe she would slam the door in my face? Or maybe she would burst out crying in an apology. Neither option seemed much like Jasmine, but I knew that I couldn't have her mad at me any longer. I had to tell her about the dreams, about Jacob, and I had to apologise.

I jogged over to her home and rapped three times on the front door. I was compiling my apology in my head as her mother answered the door with a fond smile on her face. Jasmine may have had her mothers bright blue eyes, but everything else made you wonder if they were related. Her mother had thick, black hair with olive skin and a plump body. She was a very quiet woman, but was very pleasant in her own way.

"Oh, Kayla," she said a little surprised, "it's a little late..."

"It will only take a few minutes, I just forgot to tell Jasmine something at school," I said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't take nine o'clock as [I]too late[/I].

"All right, she is in her room," she smiled kindly. "Make it quick, you both have school tomorrow."

"Thanks," I grinned, kicking off my boots and hurrying up the stairs to her room.

I knocked on the door gingerly, and waited for her muffled response before I peeked into her room. She was lying on her bed with her laptop gathering all of her focus, hardly aware that I was stepping into her domain. When the door finally closed she looked up, neither angry nor pleased to see me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, then pushed my ramble out as quickly as possible, "I shouldn't have reacted like that. You had every right to push me, but I-I don't know. I was afraid my mother would get mad - not that she didn't already - but really mad, and disappointed. I don't even know what I want myself, but I am afraid of making her upset with me. I know that Jacob is perfect, but-"

"It's okay," Jasmine smiled.

I looked at her, a little perplexed, "It's okay? Just like that?"

"I got what I wanted to hear," she grinned wider, "you called Jacob _perfect_."

I hadn't realised the wording I used to describe him and chuckled sheepishly, allowing a slight tinge to infiltrate my cheeks. There was no hostility in Jasmine's gaze, and it was a split second before I threw myself onto her bed and the both of us broke out into laughter.

"I felt so bad afterwards, I didn't even get through my Chemistry," I sighed into her pillow.

"What did your mom say?" she asked, putting her computer down.

"What do you think? '_Stay away from boys like him_', the same old crap," I sighed. "I'm so sick of it, though. She knew _exactly_ what happened, and she pretended like she had no idea. It's frustrating."

"Who cares? You are obviously head over heels for this guy, let it be," she smiled.

"I can't hurt her, Jaz," I sighed. "How would you feel if you told me to stay away from some guy, and then next thing you know, we're getting married?"

"I would be happy for you."

I groaned, "No you wouldn't, you would be so disappointed in me. You probably would hate me."

She shrugged, "There are plenty of fish in the sea, and he was obviously yours to begin with."

"How are you so nonchalant about all of this?"

Once more, she shrugged, "Practice makes perfect."

I groaned into my hands, "What do I do?"

"Give the heart what the heart wants," she smiled, ruffling my hair as she spoke her words.

I groaned once more for effect and peered out of my hands at her, smiling down at me as if I had set her heart on fire in joy. Jasmine was too forgiving, or maybe this was how friends fought. They got mad, left in a huff, and then forgot everything after apologies were exchanged.

"She has eyes everywhere," I muttered. "She'll find out one way or another."

"Then we have some planning to do," she laughed.

I rolled onto my side, allowing my smile to drop from my face as I peered at my best friend. There was still another topic to be covered, and I started off slowly, "Jaz, I..."

She looked over at me expectantly, "Hm?"

But no matter how hard I willed my words to leave me mouth, they just wouldn't come forth. I told myself that I couldn't hide this from Jasmine any longer, no matter how foolish it was, but it was harder to say it aloud. I kept staring into those sparkling blue eyes that never toned down, and never changed their views. But maybe this would start the cycle; maybe telling her wasn't the best idea.

"What would I do without you?" I managed to make out, placing a soft smile on my face that seemed to stretch my frown away.

She laughed loudly, "You probably would become a nun."

* * *

_I'll post the next chapter too, because  
I have 'er done and done._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**F E V E R  
**_EIGHT_

The following days of school, Jacob didn't show up on his shining steed, ripping up the tarmac with his entrance. In fact, I didn't even catch wind of his appearance at the school from any of the student body. Usually they would have erupted with gossip at such an event, but most of them were still transfixed by James' ever-changing story of his triumph. Of course, the topic of Jacob wasn't as dismissive among Jasmine and I. At any possible moment, she would throw his name in just to see my face turn red. And even then, I didn't know why my face flushed so brightly.

I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Jacob, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was a sign of rebellion, something I wasn't accustomed to, and he seemed like he lived life by his own rules. While Jasmine thought I was in love, I believed that I was jealous of his carefree living. He represented everything I wasn't, and that was attractive. But didn't the girl always fall for the bad boy, in the end?

"What am I thinking? I don't even _know_ the guy," I laughed.

Jasmine swallowed her mouthful of orange before she responded, "Sure you do. He likes getting in fights, riding motorcycles, and you. You know plenty."

I let my head fall into my hands as I stared out of the window at the darkening sky, "I don't even know if he likes me, or if he just wants to bother me. And I don't even know _why_ he's looking for me."

"I don't think he would come to whisk you away on his motorcycle if he didn't at least find you interesting," she pointed out, peeling another tangerine. "You're going to have to accept it that this guy is pursuing you."

I half smiled, "I've never been pursued before."

"Uh, James?"

I looked back at her, "Oh come on, James was _hardly_ a pursue. It's more of a 'damn girl, you hot. Let's hook up'."

Jasmine giggled at my imitation of James, who happened to be seated a few tables away. Although his infatuation had reached all ears, he refused to show it any longer. A few times I would find his eyes on me, but I thought nothing of it. James was trying to protect his ego, and I was the only one that would stand up for Jacob and the truth. He was watching his back, not me.

"That's true," she mused, "and Jacob looks like he has more class."

"What if he's not like we think he is? What if he turns out to be _just_ like James? What if he is a complete asshole, and he's just putting up a front to trick me?"

Although I spilt those words, I knew it wasn't true. His words had been tender and surprised, and although I didn't understand it, I knew it was real. He was real, and he was only getting more as the days went by. I was falling for a man I hadn't even spoken with for more than five minutes.

"Maybe I'm imagining it," I muttered.

"Stop doubting. It's going to ruin this whole plan!" she laughed, tossing a peel at me. "Stop thinking for once."

"I can't!"

Jacob was an intoxicating thought, and I couldn't stop my mind from drifting to him. I could hardly focus in class anymore, but I tried my best. I couldn't stop thinking about his touch, his voice, or even his presence. I had never been so distracted by one person before in my life. It was strange to have one brainwave, and even my will couldn't pull those thoughts away. But I didn't think my will would have wanted that, anyway.

"Anyway," Jasmine swallowed the food in her mouth, "I have to go to tutoring after school, so you'll have to fend for yourself."

"What? I have a huge homework load tonight! Especially with that math test," I groaned.

"Sorry, if I don't get tutored, then _I_ am going to fail. I don't think there is any way I will pass it unless I get some help."

I let my mind wander to the textbooks in my locker that I knew would weigh a ton. Although the walk was not up hills or along stretches, it was still a good half an hour's walk. Normally I would leave a book behind, but after the past few nights of skipping homework to daydream, I couldn't afford to do the same tonight.

"Fine," I groaned as the bell rang, "I'll see you in Chemistry."

**-[0]-**

I was glad to have brought my backpack to school this week, and stuff it with three textbooks, and was left to carry two binders home. I was not on friendly terms with many other people, so the question of begging for a ride wasn't possible. As I passed through the parking lot, I could already feel pains in my shoulders under the weight. It had never occurred to me to get my driver's permit, mainly because my mother would never condone that. She would assume I would crash and perish.

In fact, there was a lot my mother wouldn't let me do, aside from dating men. I wasn't allowed to visit homes of people my parents had never met. I wasn't allowed to go to events that weren't chaperoned, or even someone's house for that matter, and I was definitely not allowed to go to La Push. I couldn't surf, I couldn't ride a bike without a helmet, and I couldn't learn a sport and even find a hobby that wasn't safe. My mother made me wear a life jacket when I swam until I was thirteen, and I had passed swimming lessons three times.

She made me feel like a child trapped inside a teenager's body. While everyone else was out experiencing life, making their own mistakes and learning from them, I was restricted to anything my mother said was okay. I felt like a prisoner, having to run everything through her first. The only thing that I could do without her consent was hang out with Jasmine. In her eyes, Jasmine was a good girl who followed rules and would never betray her trust. That was why Jasmine took me everywhere my mother didn't condone, including the Halloween party.

I could only imagine if I hadn't been allowed to go to that party. What if I hadn't met Jacob there? I suppose my life would be the exact same, being miserable without knowing it. I would never think of betraying my mother's trust, and I would still have my homework done by eight every single night. I may have been worried about ruining all of that, including the trust, but there was something about Jacob that I felt I couldn't live without.

The thought of him made me grin and often blush, especially when I returned to that one intimate moment we shared. I hadn't really understood what he was trying to say, something about gravity, but I figured he was trying to lay a pick-up line on me. I didn't really care what he had to say; all that mattered was the distance between his skin and mine. I tried not to blush as I walked down the empty street, focusing on my thoughts rather than my surroundings.

If only he knew how much of my thoughts he stole away with his presence. And I can't remember a dream where he didn't play at least a cameo in. I giggled, glancing around to make sure I was alone in my basking. In my thoughts, I could be as shameless about my infatuation as I wanted. But in reality, it was embarrassing. Even Jacob would laugh.

I paused at the fork in the road, glancing either way before I hurried across it towards the left lane. I ignored the sharp pain the straps caused as they dug into my shoulders, trying to focus on my thoughts instead. As my foot connected with the gravel on the other side of the road, a sound erupted that I thought I would never hear in reality again. My heart hammered along with the engine as it came closer and closer, and I found myself involuntarily turning to look down at the road at the approaching figure.

There was no mistaking the rider, for no one else had looked so heart stopping on a motorcycle before him. I hadn't noticed my grip on my binder slacking, or even my racing heart for that matter. My eyes were trained on his approaching figure and only that. The books hit the gravel at my feet, and I only broke my gaze when the corner dug into the toe on my left foot. The pressure seemed to have sent some sort of reality check to my brain, and surprise immediately turned to panic.

The man of my dreams was less than ten seconds away, my books were splayed at my feet, and my tongue had suddenly tied itself into knots. This was [I]Jacob[/I], the man I wasted all of my thoughts on, and I had no idea what I was to do. Should I talk to him, and risk being seen? But the risk factor was minimal, because there were no prying eyes. Even my mother wouldn't be home for a few hours.

The engine slowed to a purr until it crept to my position, as if he had been looking for me. I couldn't help the stain from stretching across my cheeks, and I tried to distract myself by gathering the loose paper that had torn from my binders. I couldn't help but ignore him, for I was a mess. Where was Jasmine when you needed her? She could have easily saved me from looking like a fool, and here I was, focusing more on my books than anything else.

My frantic gathering stopped as soon as his hand extended into my view, picking up a binder and the loose sheets. I hadn't noticed the purring stop or the soft footsteps as he crunched over to my position. I held my breath, letting my eyes drift up the distinctly toned arm, all the way to the sloppy grin of my heart's desire.

"Tough luck," he grinned, tucking the papers into the folds of assignments.

"Y-yeah," I choked out, "they were r-really heavy - t-they slipped."

I inwardly chastised myself for stumbling over my words in his presence, but he hardly seemed to notice. He just kept smiling so stupidly that I swore I felt my heart melting along with my bones. At this point, I didn't even know if I could stand up. But beyond that, I couldn't tear my eyes from his beautifully structured face or his dark, exotic eyes.

"I think I came at the right time," he announced, standing up.

I couldn't help but follow him as I rose to my feet, my binder laying pathetically in my grasp as I tried to form a single thought that didn't involve my fantasies. It was difficult, for his stare seemed to throw everything off, as if he didn't want me to be coherent.

"The right time?" I managed to work out.

"It looks like these binders aren't the only heavy thing," he said as he took the one from my arms easily. "Would you mind if I carried your bag for you?"

I swallowed, trying to moisten my parched throat. On one hand, it would be nice to have the unbearable weight off of my back, but on the other hand, I knew that I should refuse. I opened my mouth to say no, but it just didn't come out. I thought of Jasmine, of all the days spent thinking of him, and found myself shrugging off the bag and handing it over to him.

"Thank you," I said quietly, glancing over at the motorcycle sitting on the side of the road.

"Don't worry, I won't make you ride it if you don't want to," he laughed, kicking the old machine, "I can just walk you home, if that's okay?"

I nodded, "Thank you, that would be nice."

My words sounded detached as I spoke them, but it was step up from my stuttering. He slung one strap over his shoulder easily and turned and started walking slowly, waiting until I fell into step with him. I gingerly stepped forward, finding it easier to walk than I had originally thought. But as I wandered away from his bike, I glanced back at it, then towards his bright, eager face.

"Are you just going to leave it there?" I asked curiously.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "No one wants a piece of junk like that."

I couldn't find a response, so I just nodded and continued to walk, focusing on one foot after the other. It was hard to even fathom that I was walking with the man I had spent so much time thinking about. I could only imagine what Jasmine would say. I held my breath, wondering what to say to break the silence that hung between the two of us. Would it be dumb to ask him about his day? Would he be a talker, or would be just grunt and be silent?

I thought of all the possibilities of conversational topics, but honestly, I had never had to try for a conversation when I was with Jasmine. She knew all the right things to say, whereas I didn't know where to start. I peered at him out of the corner of my eye, trying not to lose my train of thought when I caught sight of his small smile.

_God_, I was so lost without Jasmine.

* * *

_And because I can, I will leave you hanging  
with this! My stomach was all butterflies  
when I was writing this.  
Imagine that._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**F E V E R  
**_CHAPTER NINE_

The only sound that passed between the two of us was the crunch of the gravel beneath our feet, and the slight whistle of wind as it twisted through my hair. Without a book to carry, I felt ill at ease and tried to find a place for my hands that wasn't pulling at the hem of my jacket. I had developed a nervous obsession of toying with the edges of fabrics, and my jacket was a prime example. But I couldn't let Jacob see my nerves. I had to be calm and confident, but it was hard just keeping my steps even with him so close to me.

Above us, the dark clouds gathered with the breeze that only paused so that I could hear how erratic my breathing had become. Subconsciously, I recoiled into the warmth of my jacket. As I stole another glance at Jacob, I noticed his wardrobe choice was hardly fitting for the obscure weather. He supported a pair of torn jean shorts and a half-buttoned shirt that allowed his chest muscles to peek out. Once more, my face grew warm at the expanse of skin, and I diverted my eyes back to the road ahead of us.

"Are you always this quiet?"

If he had intended for his question to loosen the hinges on my jaw, it had only tightened their hold. I settled for shaking my head, but even then, I felt the muscles in my neck constricting.

"Or maybe I should ask," he chuckled lightly before he dropped his voice, "_are you always this nervous_?"

"I-" my voice broke as I tried to find some response that didn't embarrass me further, "not usually."

His laughter was so much louder than my voice had been, and I wondered if he finally realised that I wasn't worth the effort. But he continued to radiate comfort as we trudged on, my face a permanent shade of deep crimson and my fingers twisting around the fabric of my pockets.

"Normally I would be a little bashful," he said casually, "but I thought that if both of us played that card, the ball wouldn't get rolling."

I caught his playful glance, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling, "That's a lie."

"True," he nodded his head, "but at least you're finding your voice. Just loosen up, I don't bite."

I tried my best to follow his words, but it was far easier said than it was done. I could feel myself relaxing every so slightly, but I couldn't forget just _who_ this was, and what I might say to throw him off. If I let something slip that made him change his mind, I would never forgive myself.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself," he continued, "your favourite colour, your pet peeves, what you look for in a guy like me..."

I felt my cheeks pull into a grin, "I can do that."

"Good. Just talk and forget I'm here," he smiled.

"Well, my favourite colour is yellow," I began, "I have always wanted a dog, but was never allowed. I don't like sports, I don't have very many hobbies, and as good as I am at school, I don't really like it. I like romantic comedies and a few horror movies. I don't believe in ghosts-"

"What about werewolves?" he interrupted, "Witches? Vampires?"

I shook my head, "None of that. I don't even believe in religion, although my mother tried to encourage my dad and I. When I grow up, I want to find an adventure and leave this town behind. As much as my parents won't like that idea, it's what I really want to do."

I caught his smiling face once more in the corner of my eye, and I knew that I was succeeding in keeping the topic safe.

"And what about the opposite sex? What do you look for in guys?" he grinned, clearly expecting me to come up with a description that matched his.

Honestly, I was sure that it did.

"Boys?" My face wasted no time in burning up, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Give it a try," he encouraged me, giving me a slight nudge.

The contact didn't exactly help my hammering heart, but I took a deep breath and started slowly and carefully, "I think he would have to be a lot more exciting than I am."

"And?"

"And," I laughed choppily, "he would not care about my heritage, or how ridiculous my parents are. But he would have to make my heart stop with just a glance and be sweet and caring. So I guess that cancels out every male in Forks."

"Almost everyone," he interjected.

I settled for a smile in return, because I didn't think I had enough air in my lungs to formulate a response. I tried to avoid describing him from head to toe, but I couldn't just ignore how he fit like a puzzle piece into my heart.

"Okay, now my turn," he said, "My girl would have to be quiet and reserved, and very loyal. She would have brains, but not by how many books she read. She would stumble over her words when she got nervous, and fidget with her hands."

"She would probably be a bit of a handful, but completely worth it. I guess perfect would the right way to explain her, even if she thinks differently."

Although I tried to play the daft card, I couldn't help but lock all the similarities that his words and I had. Perhaps this was how he picked up girls, by telling them exactly what they wanted to hear. He should have guessed that after the first moment he spoke to me, there wasn't an option for turning back. My mind may have doubted what was happening, but my heart was yards ahead of me.

"I guess you'll have your work cut out for you," I said with a small smile, finding my courage level building, "finding that girl."

"I guess I will," he grinned.

From the scenery, I could tell that we were close to my house. A part of me was still worried about my mother catching wind of the two of us together, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and kept walking with him. How many chances would I get to be with him, before I finally cut if off? I wasn't sure, but I knew that it was a dangerous game I was playing.

It was either Jacob or my mother, and frankly, I didn't know whom to pick. For all I knew, the man walking in sync with me was the one. I could miss out on the one man who didn't care what colour my skin was and saw the person I really was. But no, the Quileute people just weren't good enough for my mother anymore.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked him, hoping to soak up as much information as I could before we reached my house.

"Me? Well, for starters, I'm not anything special," he laughed. "I don't have a favourite colour, and not a damn aspiration in my life. I like cars and the odd bike or two. I'm the outdoors type, I consider myself a reliable person, and I think that when I want something, I stay on it until I get it."

I looked over at him, twisting my neck so I could take in his face as he grinned over at me. The twinkle in his eyes was not a mistake, nor was the crooked grin that he supported. Every word he spoke was laced with hints that his eyes were set on me, and I couldn't drown the burning sensation in my chest. It was apparent that I wanted the same thing he did, but the only thing stopping me from taking the chance was my conscience. I knew better, and I couldn't hurt my mother over him, no matter how much I wanted to take that risk.

I turned the last corner to my house, looking at the neighbouring houses to make sure that no prying eyes were waiting to spy on this encounter. I wasn't sure if my elderly neighbours would rat me out to my mother, but I wasn't going to take any chances. My pace quickened, subconsciously, and soon enough I had my feet planted on the stone walkway to the front door. Jacob seemed completely at ease with the situation, despite the perspiration that was building along my hairline.

"Listen, Jacob..." I started, but failed to find more words to follow as I turned to look at him.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, stepping a fraction of an inch closer.

I could hear my pulse in my head as the distance seemed to disappear between the two of us. If moving my eyes away from him were possible, then I would have been safe. But I was sucked into his gravitational pull and I couldn't move any portion of my body. The only sense I hadn't lost was common sense, and my mother's disappointed face.

"Jacob, we can't," I said quietly, "my mother, she-"

"I know," he cut me off, "my dad told me about it."

"So you understand why I can't see you again?" I said, the words painful as my lips formed around them.

His grin widened, and I jumped as the feeling of his warm hand appeared on the side of my neck, working its way up to my cheek. This had happened before, but the heat radiating from his skin was new and completely immobilising. The look in his eyes was so heart stopping, I didn't know if I would survive this. I didn't know if I could deny him again.

"I really don't think that matters," he said, his tone dropping softly. "I think what matters is what you want."

I felt my jaw tremble as I opened it, "No, it doesn't."

"Kayla," he whispered; his voice sounding so beautiful with my name draped across it.

His fingers flattened out as he cupped my cheek ever so gently, spreading his thumb over my skin. Although his hands seemed rough and coarse, they were so soft and tender as they lured me into his trap. Everything he said and everything he did felt so right, but I couldn't help but feel as if I was betraying my mother's trust. My heart was bursting at all the seams it was comprised of, and I didn't know if I could deny it. _Give the heart what the heart wants_, Jasmine's voice whispered through my thoughts.

"But my mom," I murmured, my eyebrows creasing into worry.

I should have known that all of my resistance had been ebbed away by his tender gaze, his unnaturally warm hand, and his persuasive words. I should have known that allowing him to walk me home had been a mistake. I should have just been smart, but it seemed that both my heart and mind had betrayed me on this one. Their object of desire was pulling me into his world, a world that I wasn't supposed to be apart of. The adventure I had been counting on was giving me an opportunity, one that had its risks and dangers. I should have known that it wasn't going to be easy, but even his next words didn't register. All that I could really take in was his voice, and the opportune moment.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

* * *

_I wish they kissed too, but I have plans for these two.  
I hope you are enjoying where it is heading!_

_Feedback is always appreciated!  
-INTIMATEGROOVE.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**F E V E R  
**_TEN_

"Jaz, what was I _thinking_?" I groaned into the receiver, pacing a hole into my carpet. "I-I don't _know_ what was going through my mind, I was just distracted."

"_Kayla, calm down! This is just what you wanted, why are you freaking out?_" she laughed from the other end.

I glanced out the front window at the empty street, glad that my parents weren't going to be home until later. If my mother had found me in such a state, she would have demanded an answer and cut off all contact with Jasmine. I had to get a hold of myself. I had to find Kayla deep inside this love struck female that was taking hold of my body.

"I'm freaking out because this is the first time for me to be bad! It's scary!" I laughed, trying to find an adequate reaction. "I mean, I have never really lied to my parents before. I just tell them what they need to know, and you do the deceiving. What if they catch me? What if I'm not allowed to see him again?"

"_You're such an amateur, girl_," Jasmine sighed, "_just keep doing what you're doing now. Say you're with me, or at school working on a project_."

"My mom is going to want to see it. And if I'm not at school, you know my mother will find out. She always does," I moaned. "I can't do this, how can I make excuses to see him when she won't even let me leave as it is?"

"_You can use me as an excuse, and why don't you take up a hobby? What about jogging?_" she suggested.

"Jogging? I think my parents would know something was up if I started _jogging_."

I could hear her groaning on the other end, but I knew her pain was only from my constant excuses. I was going through a crisis, having my mind torn apart by two different desires. I had never been faced with a fork in the road before; it had always been a dreary, generic stone walkway. Now, I was stuck trying to go both ways.

With my heart hammering in my chest, and Jacob's touch still pulsing through my veins, I realised I had to calm down. Being erratic and uncontrolled wasn't me. I was calm and quiet, and above all else, I could resolve any situation. I collapsed onto the couch beneath the window and closed my eyes. Jasmine didn't make a sound as I took deep breaths and tried to slow my heart down, even if just seconds slower. I knew that it would never behave the same after meeting its match, but I could still drop it to a safe level.

"Okay," I decided, "I'll take up jogging. Isn't there a path through the woods by school?"

"_Yeah, there's tons. There's also a path a few blocks from my place that leads to the reservation_," I could hear her smile in her voice.

"Jogging, okay," I recited. "I have jogging and you as my excuses, but will that be enough?"

"_As long as you act_ normal _then you will be fine_," she said. "_So when are you going to see him again?_"

I smiled tentatively at the memory, "Well, he gave me his number. He said when I was ready to take the chance, he would be waiting."

"_What a patient guy_," she laughed, "_any guy willing to wait for you gets my blessing. And you are the most indecisive person I have ever met_."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Jacob was the kind of man that was supposed to be imaginary. He rode in on a motorcycle and stole my heart. And on top of his good looks, he was willing to take this in paces. He wanted to wait. Men who didn't get their way never wanted to wait on a girl that may never come to. I smiled gently, feeling almost guilty for relishing in memories of him. He really was perfect, by my own definition. If he was willing to wait, then I was willing to try.

"_Kay? You still with me?_"

Jacob had written his number on an old Chemistry assignment, scrawled in messy print. One quick look at the page, and you wouldn't see anything apart from elements and their equations. But if you looked closer, right below question fourteen, Jacob had printed his number, completely disguised by the equations. I tucked it into the drawer in the table next to my bed, right beneath my combs and keepsakes. I don't think I even told Jasmine where I hid it, for the sake of keeping some of my reputation.

I was ashamed to say that I didn't need the paper. That number had been burnt into my memory from the first moment I took it in. But I kept the paper anyway, as evidence of his dedication.

**-[0]-**

"Say you love me," Jasmine called loudly across the classroom, startling me from my day dreaming.

Class hadn't started yet, but Jasmine still received a bitter look from the professor at the front of the room. He sat there, his head in his hand, watching as the rest of the class trickled in. But his eyes weren't the only ones that landed on Jasmine, mostly everyone in the class looked at her in curiosity.

"Come on, say it," she grinned, sliding next to me on the stool.

"I'd like to know _why_ I love you before I say it," I said quietly, trying to shield the conversation from the prying eyes.

"Three words: La Push Saturday," she grinned.

My face was faster to react than my mind was, and I was glowing before I even uttered, "What? We can't go down there!"

"Not just us," she grinned wider, if that were possible, "Kennedy invited us - well, technically me, but I can ask you to come if I want."

"Kennedy? Like, eighth grade love, Kennedy?" I asked lightly, remember the name.

"If you haven't seen, a lot has changed since eighth grade. Have you _seen_ his arms? I couldn't _not_ say yes," she beamed.

As I had mentioned before, Jasmine liked to test the waters with a lot of men. And Kennedy Heinz was one of those many men. In eighth grade, when everyone was still discovering who they were, Jasmine decided she would see if boys were all that bad. For a couple of weeks they held hands, kissed cheeks, and pretended like the other hadn't existed. It was immature and childish, and ended through a quick '_it's not working_'. I guess with maturity came rekindling.

"Basically, Kennedy and his friends want to go surfing, apparently the waves are supposed to be huge," she grinned.

I looked at her sceptically, "But you don't surf. And it's almost winter."

"Oh, I don't plan on going anywhere near the water," she grinned. "I figured it would be great for both of us! I get to go out with Kennedy, and you will get a great excuse and some time to see Jacob."

"My mother won't let me anywhere near La Push, you realise," I pointed out.

"Need to know basis, Kay," she smiled. "You know that a day with me can turn into anything. Just say you're going out with friends."

I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath and nodded, "Okay. I can do that."

"Of course you can. You can use my cell if you want to give him a call after school and tell him what's up," she smiled.

"I can call him from home," I said, preferring to be alone when I spoke with him.

"And have your mom scan over the phone bill for the mysterious number? I think not," she laughed even louder, earning an eye from the teacher. "Just use my cell."

The lingering eye from the front of the class seemed to signify the end of our conversation for the time being, and we both sat as the lesson began with his drawling voice. I didn't pay attention to the lecture. I found myself acting the same way through most of them, drifting off to daydream about Jacob. The other day had seemed very terrifying, but as I thought back on it, it couldn't have gone any better. If he hadn't made that physical contact, I could have told him to go away. I could have denied him.

But he wanted to change my mind, and I needed him to do it. My mother's concerns were slowly migrating to the back of my mind, and the only way I thought of her was in relation of dodging her suspicions. Jasmine had convinced me that seeing Jacob behind her back was protecting her, and even if she did find out, she wouldn't feel as disappointed as if I had gone to see her family instead. Protecting her seemed like a good enough excuse, that was what I told myself everyday.

By the time the end of school had come around, my script had already been drawn up through the lessons I should have been paying attention to. Jasmine was trying to give me some pointers as she dug through her purse for her phone, pausing to throw a hand gesture in as she went through all of the conversations she had had. But Jacob wasn't like all of the guys Jasmine had dated. He was different, and I knew that no matter what I said to him, he wouldn't react the same way as I would.

"Okay, so are you ready for this?" she asked, her eyes glistening.

I nodded my head, as if preparing myself, "Yeah, I think I can do this."

She handed the silver mobile device to me, and with a deep breath, I dialled the numbers I had memorised. Naturally, Jasmine would have pointed out by now of how pathetic it was that I remembered his number, but she stood there, smiling instead. With the phone poised at my ear, I listened to the dial tone as it rang.

"_Hello_?" a deep, cracked voice answered.

I could tell right away that this wasn't Jacob, "Hi, is Jacob there?"

"_Jacob? Who's calling?_" he asked.

I stared wide-eyed at Jasmine, and squeaked out my name, "Kayla."

"_Kayla? Hm - let me go get him_."

As he went to retrieve Jacob, I covered the mouthpiece and whispered to Jasmine, "he asked me my name! What if-"

"_Shh!_" Jasmine tried to retain her laughter, lifting her finger to quiet my worries.

On the other end of the line, I couldn't hear anything. I waited, focused on even the slightest of noises for Jacob to answer. Maybe he wasn't home; maybe he was still at school. I started to nibble on my lower lip, hoping that he would answer. I peered over at Jasmine once more before the phone clattered loudly and a deep, silky out of breath voice answered.

"_Hello? Kayla_?"

I didn't think I would ever get over the way he said my name, no matter what state he was in. The way he spoke it was so gentle, like saying it too roughly would break me. I smiled widely, having to turn away from Jasmine to hide my elation.

"Hi Jacob," I said airily, trying to suppress the giggles that were trying to work their way out.

"_I was hoping you'd call_," he responded, his voice more even.

Jasmine prodded me in the back, probably having her own hysterical fit at how bashful I was acting. She had never seen me like this before, and I knew that it even surprised myself.

"A bunch of my friends are going down to the beach in La Push on Saturday," I started slowly, "and I thought that if you didn't have any other plans that we could meet up?"

He laughed, "_I would clear any plans for you, come on_."

My heart skipped a beat, and I had to try harder to stop from acting like a child, "We'll probably be down there by ten, if that isn't too early for you?"

"_No, ten is good. Ten is_ great," he said joyfully.

"So Saturday, then," I repeated, "at ten."

"_Saturday it is_," his tone beamed.

"I'll...see you then," I said shyly.

"_See you then_."

I waited a moment before I hung up the phone, letting go the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"So?" Jasmine prodded.

I turned around, the small smile ripping open into a grin as I looked at her. She recognised the look in my eyes, and in unison we both erupted into a series of laughter and delight. I threw my arms around her neck and felt my feet leave the ground as I jumped up and down. I had never felt so _happy_ before. This feeling was past me, and I didn't know such an emotion existed. I felt as I had gone back to my childhood and had the best experiences one could think of. The feeling I had was so uplifting; I didn't know how I stayed on the ground.

Jasmine was still laughing, squeezing me as she choked out; "now all we have to do is get you through until Saturday."

* * *

_Italicizing phone conversations with both my dog and my  
laptop on my lap is not my idea of fun. It is actually very  
hard. But I hope you all enjoyed my hard word  
with the Italics._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**FEVER  
**_ELEVEN_

Although Saturday was two days away, it had felt like two months were separating our meeting. The clock had become my obsession, and even at night I couldn't find the urge to sleep. But I knew that without that, tomorrow would come even slower. I just wanted to see Jacob, as fast as possible.

My parents had both noticed my strange attitude, and I knew it wouldn't be long before my mother began to grill me. Jasmine had given me some advice on how to handle them, as well as myself, but I didn't know if my mother would bite. I couldn't tell if she was already jumping to conclusions, especially the ones that involved Jacob, but I had to be sure to cancel those out. So I chose the Friday evening, when the three of us sat around the table for dinner.

"Ed, can you pass the dressing?"

I poked at the salad on my plate, trying to find the best way to approach the topic. Neither of my parents had tried to talk anything out, but we had barely sat down to eat. I figured that my mother's lecture would be coming soon, but I had to beat her. I had to smother whatever thoughts she had in her mind, especially the ones about Jacob.

"Mom, Dad," I started out, keeping my eyes on my lettuce as I moved it around, "is it okay if Jasmine and I go up to Seattle next weekend?"

"I don't see a problem with that," she said slowly, looking from my father to me.

"Why can't you girls go up to Port Angeles?" my father inquired curiously.

My face split into a sheepish smile, and using all of my Jacob-induced happiness, I giggled lightly, "Thanksgiving sales? Come on, not even Port Angeles can match what Seattle has reduced!"

My parents were a little shocked with my enthusiasm, both glancing at me strangely. I had always been a patron of shopping, but I didn't always have the money or time to keep going outside of Forks to shop. Jasmine and I tried to make it up to Port Angeles every month or so, but it was hard with school and our limited amount of money. I did have all of my cash birthday presents and my little savings that I had acquired over doing odd jobs for my neighbours. Going to Seattle was a perfect excuse for my strange behaviour.

"Oh," my father said, his mouth stuck in an 'o', "I guess I don't understand the whole 'sale' thing."

My grin didn't fade, but I tried to lessen the excitement in my tone, "that's okay, it's probably just a girl thing."

I dropped my gaze back to my salad, poking it around. I didn't have much of an appetite for salad this evening. The only appetite I had could only be quenched by one thing. I glanced up; catching my mother's eyes which hadn't left me.

"Can I be excused? I'm not very hungry," I asked.

"M-make sure you put your plate in the refrigerator," my mother said slowly, her fork poised over her food as she watched me.

I followed her instructions, wrapping the plate and stuffing it into our fridge. As I was placing my utensils in the dishwasher, an idea struck me.

"I think I'll go out for a quick run, do you mind?" I called over my shoulder, trying to avoid looking at my parents shocked faces.

"A run?" my father chuckled. "Since when do you run?"

"Since now," I said offhandedly, "Mr. Dennis said that jogging was good for the mind and the heart, and it relieves stress quite easily."

My mother was next to speak, "Stress? Honey, are you feeling all right?"

I stopped by the door to the hallway, looking at both of my perplexed parents. The last five minutes had been the most out-of-character I had ever been, and I could understand all of their questions. But Jasmine had said that this was supposed to be part of growing up. All of this mysteriousness and sudden changes, apparently her mother was never surprised at the things Jasmine wanted to do.

"Yeah," I said, trying to look innocent, "I feel fine. I just feel like taking a run."

At my father still suspicious look, I continued, "If I last past tonight, then you guys can start checking my temperature. Jasmine says that at most, I will last two days with this physical activity thing."

Somewhere in my father's expression, his muscles relaxed and I had won over his conscience. I looked back at my mother, who still seemed worried. But it was the maternal instincts, where she wanted to wrap me in bubble-wrap and equip me with the largest medical kit imaginable. This was the look that I spent the greater part of my life looking at, right when I asked her if I could do something that she didn't like the idea of.

"Take a flash light, at least. And make sure you wear light colours," she said, "if you want, I can pick up a safety vest and a head light if you want, for next time?"

I groaned, "Mom, really. I'll be fine. There are streetlights everywhere, and no one is out driving after eight."

"Tourists!" she exclaimed.

"Who only come around in the summer," I pointed out. "I'll be fine, I'll take a flashlight."

As I walked towards my room, I could still hear her listing all of the dangers of running at night. I wondered if my father ever got tired of listening to her. She was too paranoid. I had always tried to imagine my mother when she was younger, when she didn't care about the death rate of cyclists in Forks. Of course, the sheriff would probably side with my mother on many statistics, but he was the sheriff. He had to be paranoid, or he wouldn't be where he was.

To please my mother, I put on the brightest sweater I owned, a bright pink that I had bought last time we visited Seattle. I checked over my appearance in the mirror, making sure to erase any smudged makeup that had lasted from school. I didn't expect to see anyone worthwhile on my run, but I didn't want to take any chances that Jacob could show up. After all, all of his entrances had been when I least expected it. Now, I had to be prepared.

On my way out, I grabbed a pair of thin gloves and the flashlight that my mother had put beside the front door. I shouted a few quick words to my parents, and slammed the door behind me. As soon as I was out in the open, the cold, damp air hit me like an immense weight. The November night was acting on my mother's bidding, trying to keep me inside. I felt its icy fingers rake up my spine, but a chill wasn't enough to keep me at bay. The heat of my heart was stronger than the resistance I faced, and with a deep breath, I set off.

I never had an idea of where to run, for the roads of Forks were repetitive and uninteresting. The constant thud of my shoes on the pavement would echo down the street, with my shape bobbing underneath the streetlights. I could only imagine eyes peering from between the curtains to look at the source of noise. After eight, the only ones that roamed the bare streets were the kids who had no cares but looking for trouble. It was basically a bunch of freshmen trying to set their name into Forks' history, and into the sheriff's memory.

Although, even tonight, I didn't catch wind of a single breath other than my pants. I had known that running wasn't my strength, but I kept pushing past the burning in my thighs and the sharp pain in my side. I lasted longer than I would have originally thought, and found my body stumbling as I reached the edge of the road. As I tilted my head back to breathe in a deep, ragged breath, I suddenly took in where I was standing. Jasmine's house was a few blocks West from where I stood, and with surprise, I glanced towards the dark tree line.

My heart had already been drumming steadily in my chest, but it seemed to increase the tempo. A few feet from my position, the trees seemed to thin out as a rocky path cut through the middle. A small sign was sitting at the entrance, warning of wild animals and the length, but I knew exactly where it led. I took the few steps towards it, glancing with a manic look in my eyes. Should I go for it?

I reached for the flashlight that was hanging at my side and I turned it on, flashing the beam at the sign. It was just over a mile long, cutting straight from Raven Crescent to La Push reservation. Maybe tonight I should run it, to see how long it would take me to get there and back? Maybe see how close I could get to Jacob at this time of night. The thought of edging closer to him was stronger than the darkness that covered the entire forest.

I knew, at the back of my mind, how it was crazy to go running through the path at night. If I so much as took one foot off the path, I was doomed. For all I knew, this could have started off as a path and ended far from it. It was foolish and something that I, Kayla Harris, would never have done. But Jacob was planting mischievous thoughts in my mind, and following the rules didn't seem so safe anymore. I wanted to step on the wild side. I wanted to look danger in the eyes. I was acting reckless, and I wanted to taste risk.

The beam of light was cast across the opening, illuminating all of the trees closely bundled together. Their branches were egging me on, as if daring me to enter. I couldn't ignore their proposal, not if they were the only things separating me from Jacob. I looked back towards the other end of the street, at the safe streetlights and the comforting houses. There was no risk in running on the road, no matter what colour I was wearing. With a deep breath, the flashlight held steady, I turned back towards the path and started off again, jogging lightly into the mouth of the darkness.

* * *

_First off, a thanks to everyone who has been leaving me reviews.  
They mean so so much to me! As for those silent readers,  
I would love to know what you think!_

_Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**F E V E R  
**_TWELVE_

For the first few moments I was submerged into the darkness, I was fine. The steady rhythm of my footsteps against the path reverberated off of the trees, calming my thundering pulse. It was nothing but the distance between Jacob and I and the never ending forest. The beam of light waded in and out from the path as I ran, catching a branch or a rock in my line of sight. As long as the path headed straight to La Push, I would be fine.

My feet felt as if they were charged with flames, forcing my body farther and farther into the night. I had never felt this sensation, pumping the blood through my veins and into the heart that beat louder and louder as I trekked on. Was this the result of Jacob? Or was this what it felt like to defy my mother? The mere sensation of recklessness was intoxicating, and my mind fell over itself to find another way to bend the rules. Never, in my life had reckless been used to describe my experiences. It had always been safe and guarded. But now, reckless was my destination. Reckless was the reason I kept moving. Reckless was _amazing_.

I hadn't been paying close attention to where I was running, and was almost knocked down by a branch that was protruding into the path. I blocked it with my forearms, slowing down until the only movement I had was the rising and falling of my chest. I shone the light at the tree that had stopped my thrill, and then allowed it to drop and follow the thinning of the path. It dragged on through the trees with just enough room for one body to slip past, with the arms of trees reaching out. Even now at the place I stood, the trees seemed to have turned towards my presence, as if stretching for me.

I laughed softly to myself, trying to ease the fear that Jasmine had instilled after countless terror nights. I couldn't hear anything but the wind that rustled the branches, and rolled the leaves. The only thing out here was I. There was nothing to fear, not even the wild animals. The warning hadn't depicted what animals lived here, but I could assume some vermin and the odd bird or two. Was I supposed to be afraid of a squirrel? Or an owl?

My assurance of solitude had me listening to the wind, scratching against the bark of trees, and tousling the fallen leaves and pine needles. If I focused hard enough, the scratching would sound like heavy breathing and the leaves like footprints against the soft, forest floor. But the smile didn't leave my face, not even as a new feeling crept over my pulse. I refused to believe it, but it clenched at my organs, sending my stomach flipping and my heart stinging.

There was no way that I could be out here in the forest by myself. The animals hadn't counted, but the wind was deceiving my mind. My body made the decision before my mind had fully accepted the fear that was spreading through my limbs. There was more than just vermin out here. We lived in a rainforest, housing racoons, bears, wolves, and other mammals that I didn't want to count. Bears were enough to force my legs to move faster.

My pace was frantic, and my mind even worse. How could I have thought that this would have been a good idea? I was getting caught up in a boy that I knew nothing about. I was willing to risk everything for him? It was ridiculous, no one was worth that much. No matter what he could do to my free will. I was going insane. I pushed faster and harder, the light hardly lingering on anything as I pushed on. I didn't know how far I had to run before the safety of the streets would reach me. I didn't know how long I could run like this.

The cold air bit at my skin, and forced my dry eyes to tear. It pricked at my lungs, stabbing them with icy pins that made my chest sink farther as I gasped for air. My vision was strained, and I tried to find the path through the dark, but everything was rushing past me far too quickly. Everything was a mess, a blur, until I felt my feet leave the ground, and my body sink.

The contact of my body against the ground jolted the fear to the tips of my fingers, allowing me to lay there in terror as I began to feel the pain. The sharp rocks embedded themselves into the exposed skin on my legs, and I could feel the skin tear on my forearm as it cushioned my fall. With my free arm, I reached for the flashlight, which lay discarded a few feet from where I had fallen. Frantically, I flashed it around me, searching the shadows for a monster. My heart flew into my chest as I passed a dark mass in the trees, but as I returned the light, there was nothing there.

With a shaking hand, I wiped the moisture from my cheeks and made sure that I hadn't suffered any serious injuries. The last thing I wanted was to lie in the forest, without anyone knowing where I was, with a broken leg. But to my relief, the most serious injury was the cut along my calf that had torn my pants and the scrape along my arm. It was playground stuff.

Once more, I raised the light to my surroundings before I rose to my feet. Although my pulse was still racing, and my heart was residing in the pit of my stomach, I started off at a light jog. I glanced nervously into the trees around me, despite the rationality of it all. Bears didn't come down this far, and neither did wolves. I would certainly hear it coming, if it were larger than a mouse. But it didn't help that I was terrified, even if there was no logic behind it.

Eventually, after a few minutes of trembling, the streetlight pierced through the trees. I picked up my pace, intent on sprinting home if I had the energy to. My eyes kept darting through the trees, as if expecting for some creature to show itself. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help the trembling my limbs had taken to.

As I emerged onto the street, I thought I heard movement behind me. I spun around so fast I almost lost the grip of the flashlight, but I held it steady with both hands, shining it onto various patches of trees. I was trying so hard to find something to be afraid of, something hiding in the shadows. I wanted there to be proof that I wasn't as hopeless as Jasmine. I wanted to prove to myself, if anything, that I wasn't scared of the dark. But with each spot I searched, not a single set of eyes peered back at me.

My feet began to move backwards before I had even given up the search. I took the hint and dropped the light, turning around tentatively. Perhaps this whole jogging thing was too much, too soon. I was right to have my doubts, and for some reason, I had wished my mother had stopped me. I didn't want her to stop me from seeing Jacob, but there was something dangerous about what I was doing, something I couldn't put my finger on. And as I jogged through the dimly lit streets of Forks, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was out there, watching me. Waiting for me.

* * *

_Short, yes I know. But it was filled with a "thiller"-esque vibe.  
Tell me what you think, and what you think is going  
to happen!_

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**F E V E R  
**_THIRTEEN_

Saturday morning arrived with hesitation and second thoughts. I was lying in bed when my alarm went off, listening to the hum of the radio as I tried to ease the nauseating feeling from the pit of my stomach. This wasn't how I had envisioned today being at all. I expected my stomach to be tied into knots, and my heart soaring with giggles. But rather than elation, I felt a sense of dread. My experience the other night had my hopes deflated, and especially had my mother's nagging voice taking premise over my thoughts.

"This is a bad idea," I whispered to myself.

Of course I knew this was a bad idea. I had deemed it that from the moment I met him, with stars in my eyes and a colony of butterflies in my stomach. Growing up with my mother's hand in everything, I felt scared. I hated the thought of betraying someone I loved, let alone my mother. I knew she had my best interests at heart, she always did. But even though Jacob was what I wanted, I didn't want him at the cost of my mother's trust. How could she trust me, after all this scheming I had dwelled on?

I had to tell her. It was the only way I could redeem myself. Would she yell at me? Would she ground me? I didn't know what she would do, but I knew she would be livid. In the end, she would forgive me, but at this moment in time, Seattle and Port Angeles were off limits. Actually, I think my life, in itself, was off limits.

Was I really going to jeopardise the rest of my life just because I felt guilty - just because I lied to my mother? I knew that I was never good at keeping secrets, let alone giant ones, but what if she found out on her own? What if she discovered that I was keeping something from her? Livid wasn't even an option if it happened that way; she would never speak to me again. No matter how much I wanted my mother to go on an extended vacation, I loved her. I would always love her.

I looked over at my alarm clock, and reached up to turn it off. My mother would be awake, sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword. Every weekend she was at the same place, with the same book. It would be easier to tell her when she was calm and content. If it had been later in the day, I would be doomed.

I tossed the covers aside and got out of bed, straightening my pyjamas and combing through my hair. This was it, the end of my life. It was also the end of my guilty conscience, and the uneasy feeling in my stomach. I would be free from sin, and even if my mother didn't forgive me, I would get over it. I would be fine; I would be-

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Jasmine asked, her eyes wide and disbelieving as she burst through my door.

I paused in my approach, looking at my friend with a guilty expression on my face.

"Kay," she asked suspiciously. "You're not bailing out, are you?"

"Jaz, listen," I whispered nervously, "I don't think I can do this..."

"Oh no you don't!" she laughed, closing my door behind her. "You are _not_ backing out on this. I had to listen to you go on and on about Jacob, there is no way I am letting you close the door on this opportunity."

"But Jasmine, my mom," I pleaded.

"Doesn't know, therefore, she doesn't care," she sighed. "Maybe if you tell her later, when you and Jacob are happily married with four kids. I'm sure she can't say no after that."

My face flushed crimson at the thought of being married to Jacob, let alone producing children, "I can't."

"You can," she retorted. "Now get dressed!"

I shook my head, "I can't! I can't do this to my mom! I feel so guilty, so _bad_. How did I even think I could get away with this? She'll find out!"

"No, she won't."

"But she will! I'm her only daughter, her only child! If I keep disappearing, if I keep acting strange, then she'll figure it out! She's not stupid!"

"Kayla! Listen to yourself?" Jasmine laughed. "Where is this crazy, _dangerous_ girl that was there a few days ago?"

My voice fell as I whispered back my reply, "Lost in the woods leading to La Push."

She stared at me for a moment, the smile creeping onto her face slowly. Although I thought it was more of a serious matter, I couldn't but help let the small smile creep to the corner of my mouth. Jasmine probably wouldn't understand what I had experienced, but the least she could do was spare me some sympathy.

"You took the path?" she snickered lightly. "Really?"

"Barely, I made it in twenty minutes and turned around," I lied.

"I didn't think you had it in you," she smiled wider. "This is great – that is proof enough that you're serious about this guy!"

"Jaz," I pressed, trying not to let her words get to me, "It's not great. I realised that this-this infatuation with Jacob is getting out of control. I am getting all tongue tied over a boy I know nothing about. And as well, I am willing to throw away my relationship and trust with my own mother, just to see him? And if this turns out horribly, what am I left with? A broken heart and a mother who won't help mend it?"

I felt the back of my eyes prick with emotion, but I repressed them and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. Perhaps Jasmine couldn't understand the way I felt, at least at this given moment. As much as I loved her, she wasn't big on understanding emotions. She did things for the sake of doing things, and she never cared about consequences. I was raised by consequences, to only consider the worst of those before I even thought about the action.

"Jacob is a boy tha-that I like, I don't know why, but I do. But he is a boy that can tear my family apart with one bad decision on my part. Is he worth it?" I asked her quietly, looking up at her face.

She seemed to have dropped the smile, a sight that was rare with Jasmine. I wanted her to understand – I wanted her to take a step in my shoes and to consider it from my point of view.

"Jaz?"

She broke from her reverie and peered down at me, "Well if you don't want to do this, I guess you'll have to call Jacob and break the news to him."

The idea, as it seemed, hadn't been considered before I made my decision, and at the thought of it, I lost my voice. How could I call him, and not fall into his palm? I couldn't. There was something about the soft, yet rugged tone of his voice that I couldn't focus with. If he opened his mouth, I was sure to make a fool of myself. I couldn't do it; it was impossible.

"I sure as hell won't be the one telling him. Imagine how that would look for you?" she scoffed, looking around my room casually.

Emotional circumstances just never bothered her, no matter who was on the receiving end of it.

"I can't," I said slowly. "I can't tell him. It would crush him."

"Well I'm not telling him," she scoffed again, trying to crush her urge to laugh. "We all know that a friend breaking up for someone else is shallow."

"I can't do it, Jaz," I shook my head in disbelief. "I physically can't."

"Well if I won't do it, and you can't do it, then I guess you'll just have to go," she sighed, cracking a smile and plopping down next to me.

"I-"

"Listen," Jasmine cut me off quickly, "how about we go just today, and you tell him how you feel and that you never want to see him again? As far as your mom thinks, you're going out with me and Kennedy."

I opened my mouth, trying to deny her request, but I didn't know if I could. The longer she pushed the thought of Jacob into my mind, the more I began to smother the guilt. Could I really do this? I didn't want to wake up every morning, wanting to tell my mother of my misbehaviour. I couldn't, could I?

"Just go and tell him that you can't," she shrugged. "Come on, it's not that hard. You're used to saying "no" anyway."

As much as I wanted to disagree with Jasmine, I knew she had a point. I didn't have the gall to break Jacob's heart, yet I was willing to break my own mother's. I wasn't born to be a risk taker, my mother made sure of that, and at this fork in the road, I didn't know whose heart was worth it. From the outside, it was an easy case. But with all the emotions tangled inside my chest, I didn't know if the decision was possible. I thought I could hide it from my mother, but I wasn't made to keep secrets.

"Kay? You still with me?" Jasmine nudged my shoulder.

I sighed, leaning my head onto her shoulder; "This is the biggest decision I have ever had to make in my life."

"What about in sixth grade at Annie's party, when you were supposed to go into the closet with Ryan Micks for seven minutes in heaven?" she recalled. "If I remember correctly, you ran all the way home."

I chuckled, "That was a big decision, but I think it was more embarrassing if anything. Poor Ryan."

"Hey, he turned out pretty nice," she grinned, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Chin up, babe, it could be worse."

"What? I could have turned out to be an amazing kisser?" I laughed.

"And you would have been kissed, at least."

My cheeks tinged pink, and I drew my lips in to keep myself from saying something even more embarrassing. I had thought that Jasmine had forgotten about the fact that I had never been kissed before. And the topic brought so many shades of red to my face, as Jacob's puckered lips formed in my mind.

"You're not making this easy," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"What'll it be, butter cup?"

"Jacob or my mom?" I sighed, pulling away to look her in the eyes. "I have no idea."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, I have been quite busy the past  
few weeks! I see many of you have been subscribing  
which makes me very happy! Now a few comments  
and we are in business. Thanks to everyone who is  
reading, anyway. I hope you are all enjoying this!_

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**F E V E R  
**_FOURTEEN_

The waves crashed with the rhythm of my heart, beating erratically in my chest. Why had I come? Why did I let Jasmine trick me into this? I stood alone at the edge of the gravel parking spaces, looking down at the group of classmates. Jasmine, of course, was standing right next to Kennedy, hanging onto every word he said. Or maybe it was he who was doing the hanging. I couldn't tell, and frankly, Jasmine's flirting was the least of my concerns.

I checked my watch compulsively, counting down the seconds until Jacob would walk back into my life. Of course, this morning, that was the last thing on my mind. I still felt uneasy, like I was doing something terrible. Like in third grade when you cheated on a spelling test for half a mark, just to weasel your way into fifty percent. I felt like a cheater, and all of the built up guilt that I stored in the back of my mind suddenly exploded, and it felt like my mother was standing over my shoulder, shaking her head in disappointment.

I could have run home, if I wanted to. I could have left Jacob without a note, message, call, or my presence, and gone back to my mother. Back to my life before he strode into it. What was so special about me, anyway? I was Kayla Harris, a half-breed that was trying to fit into a world where I didn't belong. I had one friend, I never did anything but study, and it wasn't a secret that I played it safe. I remember when they moved on from the Indian jokes to my mother's upbringing. How many years had these kids sent me home in tears? Why did they deserve to have me try to fit in with them, they clearly didn't deserve it.

I think it was more the fact that my mother wanted me to fit in. She, of course, tried her best to act like there was no difference between her and the next inhabitant. I never realised it, but my mother was going through the same oppression that I was. Most of the town had become to accept our skin colour, and some even co-existed with the Quileute, but it didn't change the fact that there was still some scepticism throughout Forks.

Why did we have to fit in? Why couldn't we just be who we are? I know that she held some form of indignation against her people, against her heritage, but it was for different reasons. It had been years since she left the reservation, and here she was, still smiting them. Maybe my mother was just a bitter woman. The Quileute had got over it, why hadn't she? I suppose she was waiting for an apology to be hand-delivered to her door. But I think it was in our blood to be stubborn.

When I was younger, I remember my father tried to bring the topic to the surface. He had wanted their child to know who she was, but my mother refused. I didn't know why I was different until I was twelve, and my father told me in secret. He brought on a thunderstorm after that, endless fighting night after night, but eventually it ended, and we never spoke or heard of it again. I knew my father's heart was in the right place, but my mother' stubborn streak was blocking hers.

Would I have been better off if he never told me why? Why I didn't get to meet my mother's side of the family? Why I was picked on? Why my skin was a different colour than his? I didn't know, but the memories that were swirling inside my head were making my eyes sting and my heart drop. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here, I knew I should be at home. But there was something alit inside of me that needed to do this. Maybe it was because of that night, when my father went against my mother and told me of my heritage, my grandparents, how my mother was when she was young. Whatever the cause, it gave me some kind of motive to stand there, with the wind biting at my skin and blowing my hair from my face, waiting for a piece of another life.

Slowly, Jacob was becoming less like a man that infiltrated my thoughts, to a symbol of what I had been hiding from my entire life. Maybe this was what I was waiting for - a reason to break from my routine, my every day life. But did it have to come so soon? I was nearing the end of high school, and my mother was steadily locking her grip on my future. Maybe there was some form of fate out there that brought both of us to that party, that night. Somewhere along the lines of my life, I was meant to cross paths with him. Jacob was a reminder that I controlled my life, not my mother.

This surge of passion infiltrated my body with such intensity that I wasn't aware that I was still standing on the ground. Not only that, but my heart felt like it had grown wings and was trying to take off. I was in such a whirlwind of emotions that I hardly noticed a figure appear at the edge of my vision, walking up the beach with a steady pace. I was so focused on the sensation in my chest that when he entered my line of sight, it took me a split second to recognise his lopsided grin and sparkling eyes.

But that split-second was long enough for my tongue to tie itself into knots and my knees to turn to jelly. I caught his eyes, dangerously, and watched him approach. A few of the other bodies on the beach turned heads to look at the young man walking with a pair of jeans torn at the knees and a grey shirt that was missing the sleeves. I watched, admired, as he strode so confidently up the beach with his eyes trained on me. His eyes didn't even stray as he stepped up onto the rocks that surrounded the edge of the beach.

In his eyes, I didn't feel like Kayla Harris, the half-breed anymore. I couldn't explain it, but the way his eyes fell on me made me forget who I was, or what I had been through. Standing there, I was a girl lost in his smouldering gaze.

"I'm not late, am I?" he smiled.

I didn't know if I could find my voice, so I shook my head slowly, a small smile creeping up onto my face. I had always been happy to see him, in the end, but this was the first _expected_ appearance he had ever made. Having him merely show up was enough to have my words melt in my mouth.

"Did I dress down for the occasion?" he asked, trying to break the seal on my lips.

I looked down at myself, and then up at him in confusion. Although I had tried to look my best for him, I also tried to make it practical for being down at the beach. I wore patterned rubber boots that matched the scarf I wore, a pair of dark-washed jeans, and a navy blue coat that was far from water repellent. I thought I looked as if I didn't try, but in comparison to Jacob's casual wear, I could understand.

"I'm sorry - you look great, really," he chuckled, "I should have worded it differently."

I shrugged, "It's okay. I don't think the occasion calls for anything, really."

"Just you and me, right?" he winked.

My cheeks burned around the apples, and I had to avert my gaze down to the shore. I could see Jasmine's hair blowing wildly in the wind, her cheeks tinged pink from the spray, and her eyes, even from afar, glinting with happiness. She threw her thumbs into the air, and threw in a wave for Jacob, causing a few others to gaze over at the pair of us. With the eyes so focused, I started to grow uncomfortable. The feeling of being watched had that guilty conscious sneak back into the front of my mind. And I didn't want to ruin this, no matter what I had thought this morning.

I wanted to be here, standing with Jacob. I wanted to find out if this was all worth it. I needed to know if I had chosen the other path, if I would have missed out.

"I don't know what you had in mind, really," I said quietly, tucking a rogue strand of hair behind my ear.

He shrugged with his hands in his pockets, "As long as you're here, we can do anything you want."

I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth and tried to find some level with my body. If Jacob kept spitting flattery out, I didn't think I could move from this spot for the rest of the day. So I decided, taking a leaf from Jasmine's book, to take the initiative.

"Do you want to go for a walk down the beach? Away from my stupid friend?" I asked, my voice still timid.

"I'm down for anything."

"I know you probably walk down this beach everyday," I continued, "so if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"This time it's different than before," he smiled, "you're here with me."

He took a step towards the beach, his eyes sparkling through the cloudy weather. I couldn't stop my mouth from lifting into a smile, or allowing my hand to fall into his outstretched one. I moved without a single thought, following him down the beach, over the ragged rocks, and finally, away from Jasmine. My heart was thundering, echoing the sound of the waves as they threw themselves against the rocks. I threw one glance backwards at Jasmine, eyes still following me, before I let her go and continued down the beach with Jacob, finally [I]alone[/I].

I couldn't tell if it was the waves crashing against the beach, or the thumping of my heart that left me feeling jumpy. Against my better judgement, I followed Jasmine out of the house to La Push. I didn't know why I didn't choose my mother, nor did I know why I let Jasmine talk me out of it.

* * *

_Once again, another update. I'm getting a little mushy now,  
as a warning. This story lets my inner romantic out._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**F E V E R  
**_FIFTEEN_

Although I had been alone with Jacob before – at the party, on the stretch to my house – nothing felt as isolated as the setting along the beach, with the loud cries from Jasmine's group sounding so far away. The only noise that followed us was the tide as it stormed up the beach, and then crawled back out, only to repeat itself. The day was not ideal for a romantic stroll, for there was no sun peeking from behind the dark clouds. It was windy, and every now and then a large wave would roll in and send spray over the two of us.

As awkward as it felt, walking hand-in-hand with the man of my dreams, I felt relaxed. Maybe it was the fact that we really were alone, away from prying eyes. Or perhaps I had cured myself from being such a wreck in his presence. Although, being a wreck and just being nervous were very far apart. I could breathe easily, but my heart still got caught up in the moment and rushed on. I could let my hands hang, without trying to grab onto my sleeve. But that's not to say that I didn't want to. The only thing that I knew was far from my mind was running away. I could still hear my mother, and I could still feel the guilt, but I knew it was time I let go.

Jacob was my present, and I wasn't going to let my mother ruin my only chance at this. Whether or not Jacob really saw me in the light he did, I wanted to take a chance. I wanted to test the waters. Hell, I wanted to dive right in. Jasmine would have been proud at my train of thought, being so bold.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, bringing me back to the surface of my mind.

I peered at him quickly before redirecting my gaze down the beach, "How do you know I'm thinking?"

He laughed, and I realised how stupid my reply was, "You had a concentrated look on your face. It looked like you were having a heated debate in there."

I smiled slowly, "It wasn't so much a debate, as a statement."

"Oh?"

I glanced down at our entwined hands, the copper of his skin melding with the tan of mine. I could feel the warmth of his palm, unusual for early December, searing my own. I couldn't help the stain from reaching my cheeks as I tried to revert my attention back to the conversation. He didn't watch me, but I knew he had caught my gaze wandering.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking out at the uneven waters.

"No, no," he chuckled. "Think away, it's not ruining my day."

I let out a small laugh, "It's just, I'm new at this whole sneaking around thing. I don't usually disobey my mother."

"I must be a bad influence on you," he chuckled again, "no wonder your mother wouldn't let me near you."

I looked over at him, replaying his last sentence over in my head, "P-pardon?"

He shrugged, "After Halloween, before I tried to scoop you up after school, I went to your house."

"You went to my house?" I asked in disbelief. "H-how did you know where I lived?"

He grinned, "It's a small town."

"You never told me you went there!"

"You never asked," he replied simply.

I dropped my gaze to my feet. My mother knew about Jacob this whole time? Normally, she would have confronted me with it immediately, but she didn't. She kept it from me. Although, it wasn't like she hadn't done that before. Trying to keep my heritage secret wasn't exactly a little thing to hide.

"I just knocked on your door, asked for you, and pretty much got the door slammed in my face," he sighed, reaching up to rub his neck. "But it's not like I didn't ask for it."

"I'm sorry, but my mother is still upset."

"It's okay, my dad told me the whole story. He used to be neighbours with your mom, so he got the full force of the drama."

"Drama? Was it really that bad?" I asked timidly.

"From what he tells me, your grandparents were pretty pissed. But I think if my dad brought home a white girl as his fiancée, they would have disowned him too."

Hearing it from Jacob's mouth made it seem much worse than it really was. I felt a surge of sympathy for my mother, much stronger than I had before when I only knew the shell of the story.

"I think they've all gotten over it, but I don't blame your mom from acting like that. I would too," he shrugged. "The elders are pretty big on tradition and keeping the clan alive. If you ask me, they're too old-fashioned for their own good."

"And what would they say about this?" I chuckled, trying to hide the disgrace in my voice. "After all, I'm not full Quileute. I'm a _half-breed_."

Jacob looked down at me, his face a little shocked. "Is that what you call yourself, a half-breed?"

When I didn't reply, he let out a sigh just barely audible over the next crash of waves. I probably shouldn't have let that slip, but I felt so comfortable with him. I couldn't talk to Jasmine about this, because she didn't know the half of it. She didn't have troubles with her family. She was perfect. But Jacob, he knew what had happened to my mother, and he understood. Jasmine just tried to make me ignore it, rather than face it.

He stopped moving, leaving me a step ahead of him with my arm outstretched behind me. I didn't want to turn around and look into his eyes. Couldn't we just forget I said it, and keep walking? It was always like me to say something stupid and ruin things. That was why I never trusted myself to relax. That's why the nerves saved me. I kicked myself mentally over and over.

"Kayla," he said, gently tugging my arm to make me face him.

But I couldn't, I let him pull me back into step with him, but I did not raise my eyes from the ground.

"Being brown, black, white, or tan doesn't make you half of anything. It makes you unique and different," he said softly. "I don't care what you are. You could be an alien, for all I care."

I let the corner of my lip turn up, trying to hold back a smile. I could see his own face beam from the corner of my eye, and I timidly peeked up at him.

"But you're one person. What would _they_ think of me? I'm sure my own grandparents would be a little disgraced with me, wouldn't they? And all the other kids? All the other girls?"

He shrugged, "I think they're forgiven your mother, they're just waiting for her to come back-"

"Which she won't," I interrupted.

"-and as for you? They would love you just the same as they would if you were pure blood. You underestimate yourself. I don't think there is a single girl on the reservation that wouldn't kill for your beauty."

My cheeks burned, but I kept my lips pursed together.

"I can imagine what you went through when you were younger," he sighed, "they didn't really like us in the beginning. But who cares?"

"I care," I said softly.

"But you shouldn't," he pointed out, squeezing my hand gently. "You are more than you take yourself for, you know."

I shrugged, lowering my eyes again. He reached out with his free hand and gently grazed my chin, forcing my head up. When I met his smouldering eyes, I thought I had drowned. His eyes were always so full of expression, so full of [I]everything[/I]. He had to have been the one I was waiting for.

"Agreed?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I smiled, "Okay."

As he continued to stare into my eyes so intensely, I thought for a moment that he might lean in and kiss me. The thought of it made my lips tremble and my heart thunder in my chest. Did I want it so soon? I had never kissed someone before, would I ruin it? Would it be short, or long? But I was saved from the stress of it when he dropped his hand, and his mouth stretching into a smile.

"Good," he said shortly, "now that that's settled, let's keep going a bit further down. There's a great view from the rocks. You'll love it."

The walk with Jacob was unlike what I had expected. I spoke to him as if we had known each other for years. The topics got easier after I let it slip the way I felt about my heritage, and he refrained from throwing in compliments every other reply. It was refreshing to have a conversation with someone other than Jasmine. Not to say I didn't enjoy them, but sometimes getting a new perspective on things was good.

He told me more about himself, about his school, his friends. He even let on a bit about my family. My mother didn't have any siblings, so it was just my grandparents that were left of our line. They lived in the heart of the reserve, in the same house that my mother grew up in. Jacob said that it was a few blocks from his house.

In return, I told him about my mother and all her rules, my father, and my own school. We shared a laugh about James and his tale of his chivalry at the Halloween party, and Jacob even threw in a few extra lines that had my sides splitting. I was enjoying every second I was spending within his presence. He made me laugh, he made me care free, and he just made everything so much better.

The view he led me to was on top of the cliffs where a lot of the kids would dare each other to jump off. But it wasn't the drop he had wanted me to see. It was the view that stretched out over the water, and the edge of the reservation could be seen, as well as the edge of Forks. The worlds were so close together, but in a way, they were still so far. I was technically standing on Quileute land, but it didn't feel as real as the tiny houses did to the left.

"I don't think I have laughed this much in a long time," I grinned as he finished telling me a story of his friends and their first encounter with high school girls.

"I'm flattered," he smiled, "I try to get a good laugh in here and there."

"Don't get me wrong," I countered, "Jasmine is funny too. She's probably your only competition when it comes to jokes."

I watched as he grinned back, his lips pulled perfectly over his bright, white teeth. Jacob had readily taken my mind off of kissing for the most part, but it was hard not to imagine it with him sitting so close. We sat side by side on fallen log that was facing the edge. He had given me back my hand, and now only our legs touched on the occasional graze.

Sometimes through his stories, I would watch as his lips move, perfectly curving around the words as he excitedly told them. I couldn't imagine how they would feel. Rough? Smooth? I had no doubt that they'd be warm, like his hands. But when I found myself thinking about it too much, my cheeks would turn pink and I would look back towards his eyes, or his hands, which he waved around animatedly.

"I'm surprised by you," he said, suddenly changing the topic, his voice thoughtful.

"Surprised? By me?" I replied, a little confused.

He nodded, "I didn't think you were going to show up. I kept imagining that you would call me and cancel."

I turned a shade darker, and sucked my lower lip in.

"What?" he laughed lightly.

"I kinda thought about it," I replied sheepishly.

"It's okay," he chuckled, "we're all entitled to cold feet."

"I bet you never get them, with being unnaturally warm all the time," I smiled, narrowly missing the look that fell over his face.

When I looked back, it had changed back into his sweet, delicate smile, "But that's just me."

I paused, "I'm glad I came."

"Even at the expense of your mother?" he countered. "If you don't feel comfortable lying to her, I won't be too upset if you just say it's over."

I furrowed my brows, "What? Why would I do that?"

"You and your mom seem pretty close," he sighed, "I don't want to come between that. No matter how I feel about you."

"Jacob," I said softly, my heart skipping a beat as I said his name. "It was my decision to come here today. I _want_ to be here. It's not my mother's life to live, not anymore."

He smiled down at me with such tenderness, that I couldn't suppress my own smile. I knew this was it, I _knew_ that he wanted to kiss me. I could see it in his eyes, in his lips. They kept bobbing from my lips to my eyes, almost as if he wanted my permission. But I couldn't say it with my eyes. Just as I was going to take the plunge, my lips tingling with anticipation, the unthinkable happened.

"_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it; no one wants to be defeated_," my phone erupted from inside my jacket pocket.

I broke the eye contact and scrambled to get it out, to shut off the tone as soon as possible. I wrenched it out and flipped it open, breaking off the song as I put it to my ear.

"_What does he think of your ring tone, hm?_" Jasmine's voice sang from the other end of the phone.

I glanced over at Jacob, who was smiling lightly, but looking out towards the horizon. He was giving me what little privacy he could; I turned back, wanting to throttle my best friend through the phone line.

"Can I help you with something?" I whispered angrily.

She laughed again, "_We're going to be heading out soon, and I wanted to know if you're going to come back with us, or have your new man friend bring you back?_"

"I-I better come with you, just to be safe. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

She laughed as she ended the conversation, and I slid the phone back into its designated pocket before I turned back to Jacob.

"I'm sorry about that," I said softly, "Jasmine is such a prick sometimes."

He shrugged, "It's okay, we better get you back."

He stood up and brushing his pants for loose bark, offering his hand to me like a true gentleman. I repressed a blush and accepted the gesture, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I reached behind me and swiped at my own pants and following him away from the cliff back towards the beach. I couldn't see Jasmine's group from where we were, but I was sure just around the bend they were huddled together.

"I'm more of an AC/DC man," he said suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Music," he replied, "I prefer AC/DC to Michael Jackson. But by all means, I have no problem with it."

I could see him grinning and I just leaned into him gently, laughing quietly as we headed back from our afternoon.

* * *

_Another update, not much to say.  
Don't you wish he had kissed her? haha._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**F E V E R**  
_SIXTEEN_

After I had finished telling Jasmine the story twice in full detail, I didn't think it was possible to repeat in any further. There were so many little things that I felt had to be included, even though Jasmine probably couldn't accept the gravity of it. She couldn't understand the way his smile would waver, and then tighten and turn into a grin. The way his voice would echo back from the cliff-top, or his laugh as it rippled out into the afternoon. There was so much about him that I hadn't noticed before.

"So, he didn't kiss you?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

I was pulled from my daze and sat up on her bed, giving her a quizzical look, "Pardon?"

"You guys didn't kiss?" she repeated.

I sucked my bottom lip in and shook my head, trying to hold back the blush. Although I had expected it a few times, I was happy that we didn't kiss. I wanted to start off slowly, so that I couldn't handle the situation, as I wanted it to. I didn't want it to be a mess of heat and passion and end up getting my heart broken just as quickly as it started off.

"Wow, that's disappointing," she muttered.

"It was the first time I-" I stopped, blushing again, "it was like our first date, Jaz!"

"So? With the amount you talk about it, it makes you sound like you're already sleeping with him," she chuckled.

I could see her amusement with the shades my face fell into, and I spluttered for a retort, "Did you and Kennedy kiss?"

She smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

My jaw dropped as I looked at Jasmine who held a knowing smile, "You didn't?"

She grinned wider.

"Jas_mine_!" I screeched, throwing a pillow at her. "You slut!"

"Hey! I am _not_ a slut," she argued, "we've already dated before, so it's just like rekindling."

"But you guys kissed cheeks back then!"

She laughed, "At least _I_ got some action."

Her response caught me off guard, and rather than try and redeem myself further, I let my jaw hang and I stared at her helplessly. Jasmine tossed the pillow back at me and I took the opportunity to bury my searing face in it. I didn't know if I could possibly be even more embarrassed than I was at this moment. Jasmine and I had never really talked about our experiences with men - well, about _Jasmine's_ experiences with men. But at the mention of it, I suddenly felt all flustered. After all, I _was_ very inexperienced.

"Don't worry," Jasmine laughed, moving from the chair to the bed where I tried to hide myself. "It's not like you're going to be knocking boots with him anytime soon."

"_Jasmine_," I groaned, "you're not making this any easier."

She laughed and pulled the pillow away from my face, "Girl, you've _got_ to get over this. You're seeing someone now. You need to be educated."

"I think we both took health class, Jaz," I muttered.

She laughed loudly, dropping down onto her side; "Boys aren't exactly the hardest sex to please. Whether it's attention, food, or a little TLC."

"Can we not have this talk?" I asked hopefully.

"I am offering you my knowledge on being intimate with the opposite sex."

I groaned loudly for effect, trying to convey how utterly _uncomfortable_ this was making me. I had always known that between Jasmine and I, boys was her best subject. I had always known that behind closed doors, Jasmine knew a thing or two. But it's not like I preferred to dwell on my best friend's sex life.

"All right," she threw her arm in the air, "if you don't want it, then I won't share it."

"Thank you!"

"_But_," she added strongly, "you will come back asking for advice."

"I don't think so."

Jasmine sat up, "Kay? We have been best friend's since the ice age. You'll come back."

"Whatever you say," I muttered, rolling away from her.

I trailed my gaze towards the clock on her bedside table, slowly turning my head to grasp the time. I was sitting up by the time I realised that my mother was going to have paced a hole in the floor by now.

"Damn," I muttered, moving towards the door, "I have to get home."

"Convenient, hm?"

I shot her an unimpressed look, "If you want to deal with my mom, be my guest."

"Call me later, okay? I need someone to hold my hand through biology," she made a motion towards her school bag which was tucked into the corner of her room.

I rolled my eyes and continued out the door, throwing a wave over my shoulder. I crept down the stairs, careful not to hit the broken floorboard at the base of them, and then slid out the front door. It was well after ten, and well after the time my mother expected me home.

Normally, when I arrived home late, she would sit me down and go off about how worried she was about me. Despite living in such a small town that getting kidnapped or mugged was out of the question, she still pressed each topic of criminal activity that I could be the victim of. A lot of the time, my mother never made much sense. If there was something to worry about, regardless of the statistics, she would worry about it.

I ran home, careful to avoid the patches of ice littering the streets, as I practised my speech in my head. Perhaps I should just forget the speech, and steal over one of the ice patches? An injury would suit me far better than trying to explain how I lost track of time. But maybe then she would deem the streets of Forks as dangerous, and I would never be able to leave the house. Even though she knew I was at Jasmine's, I had to be in some form of danger.

As I approached the walkway, I slowed to a stop to catch my breath. The light in the living room was on, and through the crack in the curtains I could see my father sitting in his recliner. I smiled reflexively, watching, as he turned towards the place I expected my mother to be. I could imagine her staring fixated on the front door, waiting for me to step inside. As I arrived closer to the front door, their conversation began to escalate in volume. The only time my mother ever raised her voice was when she went off the deep end. I paused, listening, but I couldn't make out any coherent words.

Maybe I could slip through the door unnoticed? Sometimes she got so immersed in her lecture that she forgot time and place altogether. I turned the knob and opened the door slowly, listening carefully to the tones of their voices.

"Denise, calm down. The neighbours will hear you," I heard my father say sternly.

"No! I will _not_ calm down! You're sitting here, as if you don't _care_ what happens to our little girl!"

Of course, her favourite topic of discussion, I thought.

"She's not a little girl anymore, you have to realise this. It's time for her to make her own choices, and you need to put some _trust_ in her."

"She should have called by now, Ed. It's not a far walk from Jasmine's, she could have-"

"Have what? Been hit by a car? Kidnapped? Mugged?" he laughed sourly. "Denise, we live in a town where you can't even scratch your ass without someone else knowing. I'm sure she's just being a teenager and having _fun_."

There was a pause, and I thought for a moment they heard me eavesdropping at the front door.

"Maybe she's doing drugs," she whispered, almost as if she hadn't heard my father at all.

"Drugs? Denise, did you not hear what I just said? You need to stop this, or you're going to push her away."

"Ed, don't you _dare_ say that to me!"

"Denise-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it!"

I felt it wise to intervene before the argument got too out of hand, and I opened the door noisily, closing it loudly behind me. Although I appreciated my dad sticking up for me, I wasn't going to let him take all of the heat.

"Kayla? Is that you?" my mother rushed out of the living room.

"Who else would it be?"

The look on her face was torn between anger and worry, "Where have you been?"

"Jasmine's, just like I said I would be," I sighed, moving towards the hall. "I had to help her with Biology – well, I still need to help her with Biology. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!" she laughed, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not allowed to go do homework?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Now don't get smart with me, young lad-"

"_Denise_, in here."

She had her finger poised in the air, as if ready to spend the next hour lecturing me on punctuality. But something in his tone made her drop her hand, her lecture, and turn back into the room, "Don't think this is over young lady."

Of course it wasn't, it never was.

* * *

_I was away for the past week so that could add to why  
I haven't updated! I promise to get more on it and  
write way more than I have been.  
I just don't want to write a bad chapter, is all._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**F E V E R  
**_SEVENTEEN_

The next few days, there was a tension in the house that was so thick that it was hard to wade through conversations during mealtimes. My father, although normally a quiet man, kept more to himself and only moved his lips when he ate. I knew that it wasn't a problem I could readily solve, and stayed out of their business for the most part. At times when I thought my mother wasn't paying attention, I would try and pay my thanks to my father through eye contact, a small gesture, or even the slightest touch. But she was like a hawk, and her senses were starting to hone in on my actions more than usual.

In fact, more than usual was her persistence to know what I was doing and where I was doing it. It seems that the arguments that they kept having weren't impacting my mother's stubborn nature, and she seemed to cling more to my activities. I hadn't made an effort to call or even arrange another meeting time with Jacob, but I knew that this weekend I was planning on seeing him again. With the cover of Seattle, I had the whole day with him to find out more about this mysterious man. My only concern was how far my mother was going to go in trying to find out my itinerary for the weekend.

Before, I told her what I was doing and what time I would be home on impulse. But lately I had been neglecting information, coming home a bit later than my curfew, and grew more vague on details of what I was doing. I didn't blame my mother for being suspicious, but it wasn't so much that I was hiding something, it was that I was tired. I was tired of her hanging onto every move and every decision I made. She had to learn that I wasn't twelve anymore, and I didn't need her help making the right choices. I was growing up, and she couldn't handle that.

I waited until the shower turned on, and then I crept out of my room and down the hall to where my father was watching the morning news. He was dressed in his work clothes, his tie lazily draped over his neck as he held the mug of coffee to his lips.

"Anything good on?" I asked quietly, leaning against the doorway.

"Just a couple of nut cases talking about bears," he chuckled. "Tourists don't know that they hibernate in the winter."

I smiled, "So, this weekend is when Jasmine and I go to Seattle."

"So it is," he mumbled, taking another mouthful of coffee.

"Is Mom going to let me go? Or is she going to insist that I let her come with us?"

He put his mug down, his eyes not leaving the television, and he began to put on his tie, "You're going to have to ask her."

"_Dad_," I sighed, "you know how she's being right now. She's going to ask me to write up a play-by-play for her."

"She is your mother, you know."

"I know that, but-"

"But she's your mother, and she cares."

"A little _too_ much if you ask me."

He stopped tying the striped material and turned his stare, suddenly making me feel terrible for coming to him like this. They had been arguing over this very fact, and here I was trying to fuel another argument.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Maybe she does, but you're her little girl."

"I don't think she understands that I'm not _little_ anymore, Dad," I crossed my arms over my chest. "I just want her to be normal, say 'have fun' and let me go."

"What are you telling me this for?" he asked, the corners of his lips arching upwards.

"I'm getting consent before I go into the belly of the beast," I smiled, pushing off of the wall and moving forward to hug him. "I'm sorry if I'm the cause of your fighting."

His body stiffened slightly as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Kayla, it's not your fault, if that's what you're thinking."

"I heard you guys the other night," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Just because you're the topic, doesn't mean anything."

I looked up at him, "I may not be an adult yet, but that doesn't mean I don't understand adult matters."

He smiled, ruffling my hair affectionately, "And that is why when your mother gets out of the shower, you'll ask her yourself."

I groaned, "_fine_."

"Now go get ready for school, or else it _will_ be your fault."

He gave me a nudge out of the room and I moved swiftly back down the hall, listening as the taps shut off and the shower curtain was tugged aside. I slipped into my room and closed the door softly, hoping that she didn't hear me leave the room. I didn't want to get my father in trouble again.

I began to get ready for school, moving mechanically through my room as my mind began to formulate possible dialogues that would ensue if I brought the word 'Seattle' into a discussion with my mother. I knew that she would be far more hostile to the idea now that there was added tension in the house, and the fact that I was causing her more stress and worry. I never tried to cause worry, or any extensive emotional state, but my mother had her own habits that led to those extremes.

I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to put on a stoic, serious face that would hopefully strengthen my cause. No matter how much prepping I did, I don't think it would really matter what I said. My mother normally didn't listen to full speeches; she only heard keywords and then went off on a lecture about it. The words 'Seattle' and 'Jasmine' would be all she heard out of my argument. Just as I decided that it was time to ask, there was a knock at my door and my mother stuck her head through the gap.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly, a tone that was very suspicious for my mother.

"Y-yeah," I cleared my throat, motioning to the bed, "Come on in."

Her smile widened as she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. I sunk to my mattress slowly, watching her very carefully. How could I not be suspicious? My mother wasn't one to peek her head into my room; at most she would knock and then barge in.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to hide my surprise.

"I just wanted to come in and chat."

My mother didn't 'chat'; she lectured, stormed on, and argued. Or at least, she never found the time to 'chat' with me much, anymore.

"I've got to go to school in a bit," I reminded her, "and you have to go to work."

"Oh, I know," she smiled, "I'll make this quick."

"Okay."

She drew in a large breath and turned her eyes towards the opposite wall, "You have to realise that growing up isn't an easy thing for anyone to handle, especially a mother. And in my case, you're my only daughter. While I know that I sometimes put too much pressure on you, I want you to have the best life possible and that's why I pressure you so much.

"Don't think I'm not aware of my actions," she laughed softly, "I am. M-my mother was the same way with me, and what did I do? I rebelled against her and did everything I could to make her mad. I thought she was trying to control me, when she was only trying to help me. Like you, I was her only daughter and she often cared _too_ much for me. In the end, she ended up pushing me away after your father and I met, and-" she paused to gather herself, "well, you know the story."

Of all the things I had expected her to say, _that_ was not it. My mother never liked to talk about her past, and even avoid certain terms that would strike memories with her. Both my father and I realised how much she had to go through for not only this family, but for herself, and we tried to be supportive. But I think my father thought that it was time to change, and I wanted to be with Jacob, no matter who he was. It had been over twenty years ago, and my mother had to change. Maybe this was her trying to.

"What I'm trying to say is that sometimes I come on a little bit _too_ strong, but I am only trying to push you towards the best path in your life," she turned to look at me, her eyes wet and glimmering. "I just don't want to push you away, or even your father. I love you both so much, a-and I don't want to turn into my mother. And I want you to know that I'm trying, but it's in my nature to worry."

I wasn't sure how to reply, so I leaned forward and embraced her, hoping that the hug would somehow convey a response. Even now, I didn't think that I could bring up the prospect of Seattle. Wouldn't I look like a selfish daughter if I brought it up now? But I had to know, and she seemed to be in a sympathetic mood.

"Oh," she laughed, pulling away. "I'm such a baby, look at me." She wiped away the mascara from her eyes. "I'm going to have to re-do my makeup on the way to work."

'Seattle' was on the tip of my tongue, and I had the breath to push it out, but my heart wouldn't let me. I watched her get up, wiping the mascara from her eyes as she headed towards the door.

"I love you, Kayla. Don't mistake my love for anything else, okay?" she asked with her hand on the doorknob.

"Okay mom, love you too."

**-[&]-**

"But she looked so sad, I couldn't ask her!"

Jasmine looked unimpressed, but didn't say anything. I had a hard time re-telling the story of that morning to her, namely because I felt like I was violating my mother while doing so. But it was Jasmine, not some average citizen that didn't know anything but my mother's name. She had opened up to me in a way I hadn't even seen before, and the first thing I did was tell Jasmine about it.

"Would you ask your mom to go to Seattle if she just told you she had cancer?" I countered.

She scoffed, "First off, if my mom had cancer, which she doesn't, then the last thing on my mind would be Seattle. And secondly, _your_ mom isn't dying either."

I rolled my eyes, "It's still the same feeling. She poured her heart out there, Jaz. I couldn't go and stomp all over it."

"Try telling Jacob that."

"I already feel like crap, and now you're making it worse," I groaned.

"You're such a drama queen, Kay," she smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, Kennedy and I have a lunch date in the courtyard."

I stopped walking and stared at her, "Y-you're ditching me?"

She shrugged, "It's not like we were going to do anything special, yeah? Don't you have to study for Biology or something?"

"Actually," I said slowly, "you're the one whose is failing Biology."

"Oh."

My heart dropped into my stomach and I watched as Jasmine's eyes fell to the ground, her lips pursed in an attempt to try and make this as gentle as possible. Since we had been friends, Jasmine and I had always eaten lunch together. She knew that I didn't have any other friends, which was why she made a point to even come to school when she was sick, and her parents told her to stay home.

I didn't realise that with growing up came the need to be independent once in a while. I thought that breaking away from my mother was the most important thing in my life, not learning how to function without Jasmine. I thought I was going to cry when she had nothing more to explain herself, but I surprised even myself by pulling on a smile.

"It's okay, I might as well get a jump on the homework for today. That way I have time to try and talk to my mom," I tried to say as casually as possible. "You and Kennedy have fun, just keep it PG."

Jasmine's smile returned, even though she knew I was being nice, "Yeah, _PG_. I'll see you in class."

"Yep."

The two of us stared awkwardly at each other, and I made the first move to leave. I turned around and began to walk away from my best friend, trying to stay calm and collected. But Jasmine was always the one that kept her cool; I was like a steam engine and needed her to help me cool off. I just kept moving, one foot after the other, until I was sure that she couldn't see me anymore. I turned the corner and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths as my eyes began to prickle. Who knew that growing up had to be so hard?

* * *

_Awe, I forgot about this part. I don't think I ever intended  
on th_e _Jasmine & Kennedy thing, but it was a nice touch.  
I'll try to update soon!_

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**F E V E R**  
_EIGHTEEN_

The last time I had to eat lunch by myself had been in elementary school when Jasmine had had the flu and she was too weak to even get out of bed. I avoided the playground and the cafeteria, and hid the whole time in the library. I would sit as far from the librarian as possible and sneak in bites of my sandwich when the coast was clear.

I learned that the library was a place for you to be alone, but not considered lonely. Students always had a purpose, whether they were studying, working on a project, or just _sitting there_. There was no one there to judge you, not even the librarian who heard the crinkle of your chip bag and didn't even flinch. Naturally, it was the first place on my mind when Jasmine decided to spend her lunch with Kennedy. Although I felt a little dampened by the gesture, I was happy for Jasmine. Whether or not they lasted, Jasmine looked content and that was all that mattered to me.

On my way to the library, I had grabbed my biology books and hurried towards the south wing of the school. Just as I turned the corner, my feet stopped moving and my heart sunk in my chest. James was walking out from the library doors, and from the look on his face, he had intentions of speaking with me. I turned around and started to walk back the other way, hoping that I could lose him in the girl's bathroom, but he could be heard hurrying down the hallway.

"Kayla!" he called, my eyes landing on the bathroom door only a few meters away. "Hey."

Out of all the things James wanted to say to me, he settled on 'hey'? I tried to withhold the spite I felt for him and replied, "Hi."

"How have you been?" he asked. "We haven't really had a chance to talk since..."

"Halloween?" I filled in the blanks.

"Yeah, Halloween."

A dark look seemed to fall across his face, but I readily ignored it and decided that the lockers behind him seemed far more interesting to look at. "I've been fine, studying."

"That's good," he nodded his head. "So I've been thinking, do you want to get together this weekend? Go grab a movie and something to eat?"

I faltered for a moment, scraping for an answer that equalled to 'no'. He stared at me expectantly, smiling that stupid grin he had. I was somewhat outraged that he even bothered to ask me, after the way he had acted towards Jacob that night. But it wasn't just the hostility, it was the way he treated him _because_ of his skin colour. He insulted me too that night.

"I-I can't," my mouth was dry, "I'm going to Seattle for the weekend."

"Oh," he paused, "well, how about the weekend after that?"

"Uh," I wasn't very good at these things. "I don't think so, James."

"Is it because of your mom?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I just-"

"It's okay, I understand," he chuckled. "I'll see you around, Kay."

He looked like he wanted to hug me, or give me some kind of embrace, but he resisted that urge and settled for just leaving. I stared at the spot where he had been standing, still stunned by the conversation – if you could even call it that. I hadn't expected James to still want to ask me out after the events that ensued our only _real_ conversation.

I pulled myself together, moving back towards my original destination. I had wished Jasmine were here, so that I could talk to her about what had just happened, but I knew that if Jasmine _had_ been here, that interaction would have never occurred. I hurried into the library and found the farthest table to work at, but I never did get any work done. I was too busy day dreaming about Jacob beating James to a pulp.

**-[&]-**

There was a knock at my door and I peered up at my mother, who once again stuck her head through the crack, "Want some ice cream and apple pie?"

"No thanks," I smiled, "I was actually thinking of going for a run."

I could sense the hesitation in my mother's voice, but nonetheless she smiled, "Okay, just make sure you take a flash light with you."

"Okay Mom," I nodded.

She seemed to be waiting for something else, and I laughed, "Was there something else?"

"I had a visit today at the office by one of your classmates," she had a sly smile on her face. "A handsome one, at that."

I felt the hinges on my jaw relax, "No, he didn't."

She nodded, "James is a nice boy, Kayla. He even asked me permission to take you out."

_Oh my god_ – he did, I groaned inwardly. "_Mom_, no!"

"What?" she moved farther into my room. "He is very good looking, and he seems like a nice boy. And I know his father, he's in my book club."

I scoffed, "He's not my type, Mom. Really, I have _no_ interest in him at all."

She laughed lightly, "Do you even have a type, Kayla?"

I scraped my teeth against my upper lip, trying to stop the grin from breaking across my face. _Jacob_ is my type, I thought to myself. I closed my textbooks on my bed and tried to make myself look busy. Maybe she wouldn't notice the blush on my cheeks.

"I know, talking about boys with your mother isn't _cool_," she smiled. "But he wanted to know if you really were going to Seattle this weekend."

I stopped my actions and slowly peered over my shoulder at me, "I'm still allowed to go, right?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Just make sure you don't spend too much."

My mother was acting fairly out of character, but I took advantage of it, "I'll try. Jasmine was never a good influence on me."

"Do you know where you'll be staying?"

"Holiday Inn," I replied automatically, "it's only fifty for the both of us."

She nodded, "All right, you know to call if anything doesn't go as planned."

I nodded, "Yes Mom."

She moved back towards the door, pausing for a moment, "Just think about James, he's a nice boy."

"Whatever Mom," I laughed.

She closed the door behind her, and I smacked my hand over my eyes. I had to get to Jasmine as soon as possible. I grabbed my sweater and flashlight, hurrying towards the front door.

"Be careful, stick to the road," my father said from the television room, "and watch out for bears."

"Bears, Dad?" I cocked my head.

"Wildlife experts say that global warming is causing the bears to go into a later hibernation, and they've seen some Grizzlies hanging around. Grizzlies are nasty, remember," he explained. "So if you see something in the woods, run the other way."

"Dad, don't scare me," I scoffed, ignoring his warning.

"I'm serious, watch yourself kiddo."

"Whatever, I'll be back later."

I stepped out into the icy air and closed the door lightly behind me. I hadn't done much running since that fateful night, but I found it a great excuse to sneak off to Jasmine's. Although my parents never cared much if I spent time at her house, _too_ much time was a bit of an issue during the school year. I hadn't had the chance to tell her about James during biology, mainly because we were split up for labs, and she drove Kennedy home after school. But I knew that she was at home, struggling with homework. Her mother didn't let her go out with boys during the weeknights.

The air kept getting colder as the months grew darker, and I had to bury my face into the neck of my sweater to keep the air at bay. I kept my pace was slow, and I tried to avoid all the patches of ice that were hidden among the gravel and dirt on the roadside. In fact, I was so focused on my feet that I didn't notice that I had passed Jasmine's house and was facing the mouth of a path that disappeared into the trees. The same path that lured me forward and then spat me back out. I shivered, more at the memory than the chill, my eyes remaining on that opening.

I knew I shouldn't linger much longer. I had a story to tell Jasmine, and I knew I needed her advice more than anyone's right now. Yet here I was, compelled to stare into the depths of the forest, as if waiting for something to emerge. What was I expecting – Jacob to come waltzing out to take my breath away? I smiled at the thought. What I would give to see him again, even if just for a mere moment. Maybe then it would help ease the hate I held for James.

There was a snap of a branch, followed by a tousle just beyond my line of sight. My breath caught in my throat, and I stared doe-eyed at the trees. In the face of terror, the only reactions I had were to run or to freeze. My body fell into the latter state, and all of my senses honed onto the trees as more snapping and crunching sounded. With my luck, what would normally have been a squirrel would be a grizzly bear, ready to take my head off with one swipe.

A shape had begun to materialise at the head of the path, and despite my growing fear, I continued to watch as it transformed from a mass to a figure to a young man. The moonlight caught his bronze skin through the split in the trees, and my heart leapt for a different reason altogether. _Jacob_. But as the man continued to emerge, it became evident that it wasn't Jacob at all. This man was much taller, and he didn't hold the warmth and excitement that Jacob did. This man, stepping out onto the pavement, had a look that aged him where the lines of worry welled up on his forehead, and around his frown. There was something about this man that didn't seem right.

"You shouldn't be out here," he announced in a deep, mysterious tone.

"W-why not?" I replied nervously.

He didn't look at me, but he kept his eyes at the perimeter of the forest as if he were expecting something to come flying out. I lifted a hand to my chest, the erratic beating of my heart reaching the tips of my fingers. He was scaring me.

"It's dangerous. Go home, Kayla."

_He knew my name_. I grappled for words as he continued to act strange, never once pausing to look at me, or elaborate on how he knew whom I was.

"You don't know me," I managed to get out.

"It's not safe, please, go home."

I tried to counter his command, but he turned and looked at me with a deep, dark stare that sent a ripple through my body. I couldn't explain the sensation, but I knew that if I ignored his warning, something bad might happen. There were so many questions that I wanted to say, but there was a part of my rational side that told me to listen to him.

He kept his stare on me as I slowly backed up, regaining movement of my limbs, until I finally turned my back on him and started to run. I forgot about Jasmine, James, and Kennedy, and just ran until I was safe in my bedroom. I didn't know why I had to leave, but I knew it was what I _had_ to do.

"Not cut out for exercise, kiddo?" My father stuck his head in my doorway.

I shook my head.

He laughed, "built like your old man."

* * *

_Quick update, school is already kicking me in the face,  
full force. Hope you enjoyed it._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**F E V E R  
**_NINETEEN_

"Ms. Harris? Are you paying attention?"

I looked at Jasmine across the room; her attention focused intently on Kennedy, before I managed to stare at my English teacher with a sheepish expression. She looked down at me over her glasses, her eyebrows raised in expectation. I grabbed my pen with both hands and began to fiddle, knowing that my lack of attention was going to cost me some embarrassment at the hands of Mrs. Walker.

"It's good to know you're enjoying my lecture, Ms. Harris. Perhaps you would enjoy it more after school, in detention?" she asked.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'," she ripped off a detention slip and dropped in onto my desk before she continued her lecture, walking up and down the rows of desks, muttering about little boys and their stupid island.

I glanced back over at Jasmine, but she still didn't make eye contact with me. Her and Kennedy were mouthing words to each other, completely oblivious to what had just transpired. I had tried to corner her at her locker before class, but she was lip-locked with her current boyfriend. It was a bit disheartening that Jasmine was starting to pay less and less attention to me, after being best friends for years. She never acted like this with other boys.

The last boyfriend she had had was Rodney Willis, a senior basketball star who stood almost two heads taller than she was, yet spoke far too softly. Jasmine had said it was his kind heart attached to his gorilla body that made her attracted to him. And when they broke up, she blamed it on his intelligence matching his body. They had lasted a month and a half, and throughout that relationship Jasmine never abandoned me at lunch, never broke plans to see him, but then again, she wasn't this infatuated with him.

I felt selfish at how badly I wanted Jasmine to pay attention to me, and for once, break plans with Kennedy. I knew I should be happy for her, and a part of me was, but I couldn't help but feel neglected. Didn't I have seniority over him? I _was_ here first.

"Ms. Harris? Would you like another detention?" the teacher asked snidely as she caught my dazed stare.

"N-no," I stuttered.

"Then please," the class snickered, "do remove your head from the clouds."

Jasmine slipped out of English with Kennedy before I could stop her, and she didn't make an appearance in Biology the next block. By the time lunch had rolled around, it was hard to deny my frustration. I just wanted five minutes to explain to her my situation – I needed her advice. But as I stormed over to her locker, only to find Kennedy attached to her hip, I didn't know if I wanted her advice anymore. For once, Jasmine _saw_ me as I approached, but she didn't seem to sense my irritation upon my arrival. She just smiled at me, the same smile she always had, and pretended as if Kennedy wasn't a rift between us.

"Hey Kay, what's up?" she grinned, completely oblivious.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, shoot," she laughed, Kennedy still standing next to her awkwardly.

"No, I mean _alone_," I motioned over to him.

"Oh," her tone wavered and she looked at me with a peculiar expression, "do you mind, Ken? I'll be out in five minutes."

"'Kay," he grinned, planting a wet kiss on her lips.

"All right, so what's the deal?" she asked leaning against her locker casually.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all day," I started, "James' talked to my mom!"

"So?"

I furrowed my brow, "_So_? That's all you have for me? So?"

"He talked to your mom, oh well. Tell him to take a hike," she said quickly, looking over her shoulder where Kennedy was waiting a fair distance off.

My heart sank in my chest as she tried to dismiss the conversation quickly. Would I ever become like this with a boy? Would I act as if he were the only important thing in my life anymore? Would I slowly push my friends away? Would I turn out just like _this_? I wanted to excuse Jasmine for her actions, but the impatience that was radiating off of her seemed to block that concept.

"Is that it?" she asked.

I let my shoulders drop, "Yeah, that's it."

"Okay, see you later!"

She gave me a brief smile before she turned around and hurried to her boyfriend. I hadn't intended on watching her walk away, but I was so exasperated at this point that staring was all I was capable of. I watched as she and Kennedy walked away, hand-in-hand, towards the cafeteria. If it hadn't been for him, I would be standing next to Jasmine as we went to the cafeteria. And all eyes would glance up at us, dismissive, and then go back to their lunch. Today, all eyes would peer up at Jasmine and Kennedy and their laced hands, their gossip-ready lips prepared to launch, and their lunch would be forgotten. And then there was me, alone and miserable.

Instead of going to the library, I made my way out the back doors of the school and waded into the downpour that was trademark of the Pacific Coast. I pulled my coat close around my neck, and stepped out into the rain, immediately feeling the weight of each drop as it landed on my body. I hurried towards the centre of the yard, where the faculty had installed an abstract art piece that acted as a shelter, as well as an awkward seat. There were cigarette butts around the edge of the piece, and there were various graffiti tags along the inside of the sculpture, but it didn't really matter what it looked like. It was away from Jasmine, away from James, and mostly, away from people in general.

The courtyard overlooking the parking lot and the side of the gymnasium which was a sad beige colour. There was a small, red pick-up truck that I knew belonged to the secretary – Ms. Jefferson. It had a pair of white dice that hung from the rear view mirror, and when you walked by it, the scent of congested smoke was overpowering. And next to that was the football coach's, Mr. Boyd, a forest green Jimmy SUV that had a broken bumper and had the loudest engine. Each teacher had an element in common with his or her car, especially Mr. Boyd and his oversized vehicle. I traced over each vehicle, a small smile touching my lips, until they landed on an old, ratty motorcycle whose engine had the ability to send my pulse soaring.

I leaned forward and peered harder at the bike, even though I knew there was no mistaking that hunk of metal. It had the same bare, unfinished handlebars that Jacob's hands had once grasped tightly, and the mismatched parts were different colours and shades, making that machine unmistakable. But, I wondered suddenly, where was Jacob?

"Looking for me, right?"

I caught the voice, and looked over at the figure that was leaning against a nearby tree, dressed in a tattered leather jacket and a pair of jeans. He ruffled his short hair with a playful smile on his face, pushing away from the tree to join me under the sculpture. I forgot to breathe for a moment, and found the slight pain in my chest bring me back to my senses. Here was Jacob, at my school, in _my_ neighbourhood. Somewhere in my mind, I knew that this was a danger zone. But that minimal, tiny part of my brain was blocked out as his voice flooded my ears once more.

"You look a little lost," he chuckled.

"Oh - I'm not," I stuttered. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

I was mesmerised by his smile, and had to pull myself back to reality once more, "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I swing by every now and then."

"Don't you go to school?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, school's for chumps. My old man says I'm made to be a labourer, anyway."

"Your dad doesn't want you to go to school?" I inquired as if it were so unusual.

Once more, he shrugged, "He doesn't care – says it's my choice."

"Your choice," I laughed softly.

"Where's your blonde friend?"

"Jasmine? She's with her boyfriend."

"Why aren't you with them?"

I sat back down on the seat; "I'm not going to be the third wheel. She and Kennedy can just get married and be happy and live in their own little bubble – I don't care."

"Jealous?"

I looked at him, "_No_, I'm not jealous."

"Angry?"

"A little," I sighed, "being pushed to the back burner hurts a little bit. Especially when I have no one else."

"You got me," he nudged me gently, the warmth from his arm radiating through the leather.

I had to smile at him, my eyes raising to his piercing pools. I wanted desperately to get lost into those eyes of his and discover all of the mysteries that lay in the depths of them. But as I stared into his eyes, I wondered if he saw the same things in mine. I wasn't full of mysteries. I was a paperback with the summary of my life on the back cover. He already knew everything about me. I wasn't a challenge.

"Say, you wouldn't be interested in going for a ride, would you?" he asked, dragging me out from his daze.

"It's pouring rain, are you serious?"

His eyes twinkled, "Beyond."

I glanced over at the bike, leaning against a black sedan, and then back towards his eyes. Leaving school to go on a motorbike with the man of my dreams? The old Kayla would have said no, but she also would have let go of Jacob the moment her mother said no. The new Kayla, the one that was beginning to grow into her skin, decided that maybe taking a few risks was worth it.

"Let's go for it."

* * *

_Sorry for the slow updates, three weeks into school and I'm swamped.  
Hang onto this one for a while, tell me what you think._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**F E V E R  
**_TWENTY_

It was dark when I slipped through the front door with a giant smile on my face, even though I spent the past hour in detention staring at my math textbook. The hallway was dark, but the television's light illuminated the doorway into the living room where my father was fast asleep in his favourite recliner. I paused for a moment to smile at his blank face and slight snore, and moved on towards my room. I felt slightly dazed as I ran my fingers along the drywall, that silly smile still on my face. As much as I wanted to get a hold of myself, I liked the way Jacob made me feel. He made me feel carefree, and almost like I was someone else entirely.

"_There_ you are!" my mother shrieked from the kitchen.

I froze in my steps; the smile fading for pursed lips. I forgot to tell her that I was going to be late.

"Oh, sorry. I-'

"I _know_ where you were! I had to call your school in a panic to find out where you were!"

I turned slightly to face my mother, whose face was wide and angry, and she looked ready to ground me and forbid me to even go to school. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping as she tried to search for words to fill in her anger. But I surprised even myself by not caring as much as I should have.

"First detention, _then_ you skipped your third block today!"

"Wait," I stopped her from continuing her rant, "I didn't skip, I was just late. I got the wrong binder, and I had to go back to my locker. I missed the bell, that's all."

"That's not what the secretary said!"

"Mom, are you snooping around at my school?" I asked.

My question seemed to have pulled her resolve into the ground, and all of the anger on her face seemed to evaporate, replaced with shame and embarrassment. She adverted her eyes to her hands where she held a damp dishtowel, and like a child, grappled for words to excuse herself.

"Ms. Jefferson and I go way back. I've known her since she was a child," my mother said, "she initially thought I wanted this information. But good she told me, otherwise I would have gone out searching for you myself!"

"Why?" I laughed lightly. "I'm old enough to take care of myself. If I want to stay late at school then let me. If I want to go to Port Angeles for a movie, I shouldn't have to ask for your approval. I'm not a child, Mom."

She paused, thinking, "Yes, well, it just worries me when I don't know where you are."

"But you knew, and Dad probably knew, and you had to freak out."

"I wouldn't call it a 'freak out'."

The smile returned to my face, "Mom, it was a freak out."

"Oh, well, I apologise."

She forced an awkward smile, and then returned back to the kitchen. My smile got a bit bigger, and I let out a soft chuckle before I continued towards my room. From my earliest memory, I had never experienced a scolding quite like that one. My stomach felt full of bubbles, and I let out a few quiet giggles before I dropped face-first into my throw pillows. If I had known Jacob was going to be such a favourable influence on me, I would have sought him out earlier. I was walking on air around him. He made me feel [I]free[/I]. I held back another surge of childish giggles and muffled them with my pillow, my mind wandering back to my time with Jacob.

_"You shouldn't be so hard on Jasmine," Jacob caught me off guard, and I stopped wringing out my hair. "Green isn't your colour."_

_I had to mirror his grin, my muscles moving on their own accord, "I'm not jealous."_

_"So you say," he chuckled, running his fingers over his wet hair, making my heart lurch in my chest._

_"I am just upset that she cares more about him than me," I said softly._

_Jacob laughed, "That's not it at all. She just likes the guy."_

_"Then how come I don't matter anymore?"_

_"You don't matter?" he asked, brows raised. "That's impossible."_

_I blushed and sucked in my lips, trying to stop my body from acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. He reached over and pushed my wet hair out of my face, his hand radiating warmth across my damp, chilled skin. I resisted the urge to lean into his hand, and just stood there, trying to contain the butterflies that were rustling around in my torso._

_"I think you just need to get over the fact that you're going to have to share Jasmine," I moved my lips, ready to interject, but he pressed on, covering up my interruption. "_And_ you need to remind Jasmine that she has to be shared. You're just blowing this way out of proportion."_

_"What happens when she spends weekends with him. What am I supposed to do?"_

_Jacob's fingers lingered on my cheek, and from the intensity of his eyes, I knew what he was meant. A shy smile slid across my lips, and as much as I wanted to divert my eyes from his, I couldn't. They were locked onto his gaze, and I felt my body gravitating towards him. A sensation drifted over me, not quite immobility, but I felt that this might be _it_. My lips tingled, and unconsciously, I puckered them ever so slightly. I don't know if he noticed, but I knew it then that he was going to kiss me._

_I had prepared myself with daydreams and fantasies of this moment. With the rain pouring around us, the two of us hiding out beneath a clump of trees after returning from a wild motorcycle ride, this _had_ to be it. It was better than the rest of my ideas had ever been. I had watched enough romance movies to know how a first kiss was supposed to happen, and this was it. I held my breath, waiting for him to step in closer. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, and my stomach was tying itself into knots. I wanted this more than I knew, and just when I gathered up the courage to lean forward, the school bell drifted into my ears and set off a familiar feeling that dragged me out from my romance novel._

_"I'm late, _crap_."_

_He dropped his hand, tucking it into the front pocket of his jeans, "Better hurry off, then."_

_I turned, ready to run, but found myself turning back towards Jacob. He was standing there; looking so perfect, pulling on my heartstrings with each moment I stared in awe._

_"On Saturday, do you-"_

_"I'd love to," he cut me off quickly._

_I smiled in return, "I'll call you?"_

_"I'll look forward to it."_

I groaned inwardly at the memory. Our moment, _the_ moment, had been ruined. Maybe he didn't want to move too quickly? Or maybe he didn't want to kiss me? I swatted that notion away. Of _course_ he wanted to kiss me. He wouldn't look at me the way he does, or brush my hair away, or hold my hand if he didn't like me. Another grin tore across my face, and I pressed the pillow tightly to my mouth once again.

With my free hand, I reached over and grabbed the phone off my side table and dialled one of the only numbers I knew my heart. I listened to it ring four times, biting my lips excitedly, before the line picked up.

"Hi, is Jasmine there?"

* * *

_I know you haven't seen an update in a while,  
I'm so unbelievably sorry! I am dying at school  
and work! But here's number 20.  
I'll try to get the others out soon!_

_Feedback is always appreciated!  
-**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**F E V E R  
**_TWENTY-ONE_

I was in the midst of lugging my overstuffed shoulder bag to the front door when my dad's voice called me into the living room. The first thing that came to me was that he was going to lecture me about going out on my own, but then I realised that he probably didn't even know how to lecture properly – that was my mom's job. He was still sitting in his recliner, but instead of sitting in a relaxed position, he sat perched on the edge of the chair.

"Come here for a second, kiddo," he patted the arm , "I want you to watch something."

I turned towards the television, slowly lowering myself to sit next to my father. The town's only news reporter was standing against the silhouette of the forest and bright yellow police tape that cut it in half. A small crowd was gathered behind her, and almost all of the police force was standing behind the tape, faces hard and morose.

"_...have no leads yet, but their best guess is that this was the work of poachers or another predator of the forest, more powerful than these native brown bears. Officials say that more have been found in the same way – brutally slaughtered – and now we wonder this: what will happen once the bears are gone? Are the townspeople of Forks next?_"

"I don't like repeating myself, but I want you to stay out of the forest. There are no reasons for you to be wandering in there, especially if bears can't even defend themselves," my dad warned me.

"Don't worry about me," I smiled reassuringly at him, "you know I'm terrified of that place anyway."

"Promise me, kid," he raised his brows, "at least then I can sleep at night."

"I promise, but you know that you're still going to toss and turn. Especially if there's some rabid mountain lion out there, slaying bears."

I tried to make my words come out humorous, but the lasting words resounded in a dark, scary way that was slowly evolving into a worry. Bears were large animals, and it took a lot to take one down. But almost all the bears in the forest, all being slain horrifically? I swallowed that worry that was creeping up, and turned back to my father with a smile.

"I'm going to Seattle, anyway. I won't be anywhere close to these trees in an hour or so."

He let up a bit and gave into a small, momentary smile, "Very true."

I glanced back at the footage on the news, watching as they showed stills of the crime scene. The reporter was interviewing one of the officers, but I tuned out their voices as I stared at the looming forest behind them, swaying with the wind. I had a feeling that was bubbling and churning in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't pinpoint. But the trees and the footage left me with a feeling that something wasn't right. Even that mysterious man in the forest had told me the forest wasn't safe. What if there was something else going on that was far bigger than me? What it-

A horn blast disrupted my train of thought, and for a moment I lost my bearings. The horn blasted two more times in urgency, and I realised that Jasmine had come. I hooked an arm around my dad's shoulders and pecked him on the top of his head.

"I'll see you later Dad."

"Have fun, be safe, spend your money wisely," he ordered, "and make sure you call your mother after you check into the hotel."

"_Dad_, really?" I groaned, picking up my things.

"She's letting you go to Seattle, isn't she?" he stood up.

"Fine, I'll give her a call. See you tomorrow!"

I pulled open the front door and hurried out to see Jasmine leaning out of the driver's side window, "Hurry up, girl! We haven't got all day!"

"I'm coming!" I laughed, jogging over to passenger side.

I looked back to the doorway to see my dad standing in the opening, leaning against the frame. It was strange to have my dad see me off, especially when it was usually my mother screaming out final orders one last time. I was thankful for her Saturday morning book club meetings, and her tendency to waste her time chatting up the neighbours. I gave him one last wave before I slid into the seat, and closed the door behind me.

"Are you ready?" Jasmine asked with a sly grin on her face.

"I think so," I nodded, "I think I can do this."

"Do you want some pointers?"

I blushed, "No, I think I can do it myself. All I have to do is aim, right?"

She laughed loudly, "Not quite, you have to make sure you're not stiff as a board. Otherwise, it's like

you're kissing a corpse."

"I really didn't need that image."

She sped up, and took the road that would lead us to La Push beach where Jacob said he would meet me. My stomach was a mess, twisting and turning for multiple reasons. But in that moment with Jasmine trying to give me last minute pointers, I forgot about the bears and my parents, and I even forgot about Seattle. I just focused on the moment that I was set on having this afternoon.

"Remember, it takes at least two hours to get there. So we have to meet back here at four. Got it?" Jasmine said as the trees began to open up, and the gravel parking lot appeared, along with a familiar figure. "Kayla?"

"Oh – yeah, I understand," I laughed sheepishly. "Four o'clock, on the dot."

"It's not my ass that's going to get fried if we get caught."

"Four o'clock, I _got_ it."

She pulled the car to a halt, her familiar smile stretching across her face, "Just remember to pucker, and don't go in too hard. Nice and light for the first time."

"Goodbye," I laughed as I stepped out onto the gravel.

Jacob approached the car with his hands tucked into his torn jeans, with his trademark smirk draped over his features. I felt my heart skip a beat. Not because of his smile, or how breathtaking he was, but because of his eyes and how their sole focus was on me.

"Hi Jacob," Jasmine called over the passenger seat.

"Jasmine," he nodded.

"I want you kids to keep it PG, and I'll see you back here at-"

"Four, yes, we know," I groaned, "now get out of here!"

"What time, Kay?"

"Four."

I slammed the door closed and waited until she pulled away before I turned fully to Jacob. I was huddled in a scarf and jacket, while he was standing there in only a tee and pants. I decided not to question his choice of clothing, and moved onto my next question.

"What are the plans for today?"

"Plans?" he asked with a chuckle. "I don't know about that."

"Oh," I blushed again.

"How about I show you around La Push?" He extended his hand and I took it readily, the glove disguising his unnatural warmth once again.

"I would like that."

* * *

_I am forehead deep in term papers.  
I am suffering from the school blues.  
And I want a vacation._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
Thanks to my loyal commenters - I will  
name you all next time! (But you  
know who you are!)_

_-**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**F E V E R  
**_TWENTY-TWO_

La Push was far different than I expected. I was ashamed to admit that I had the perfectly stereotyped image in my mind of how a reservation should be. Rather than deer-hide and tribal fires, it resembled Forks considerably; the only difference was the space and the people. Jacob pointed to houses and listed off names of people that lived there, almost all of them strangers to me. He waved at a few neighbours that were on their balconies, or who were passing us in their vehicles. But the one thing I found strange was the fact that no one _stared_. In Forks, I don't think the staring stopped until my mother and father had a talk with the neighbours. But here I felt an odd sensation that I hadn't felt in a very long time: belonging.

Eventually, we came across a one-level burgundy house with one of the largest yards on the reservation. The gardens were bare, the grass was a bit overgrown and patchy, but the house looked quaint and homely. Jacob's grin grew wider as he pulled me along, his strides growing larger as we walked up the built-in ramp to the front door.

"And this is the best house in La Push."

"Why?" I asked, laughing at his enthusiasm.

"'Cause this is where I live," he opened the door and yelled, "Hey Pops, we're home!"

I held my breath as we both stepped inside, looking around at the strangely masculine house. It wasn't messy or smelled badly; it just lacked a feminine touch. There was no floral print, little to no photographs, and all of the furniture mismatched and looked to be in the wrong positions. I held back my comments, turning to look at the sound of wheels on hardwood. From around the corner, an older man with long black hair appeared in a wheelchair.

"Is this her?" he asked, finally a smile coming across his wrinkled face.

Jacob nodded, causing me to blush, "Yep, this is Kayla."

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady," he reached his hand out to shake mine. "I'm Billy, Jacob's father."

"Hi."

"I knew your mother," Billy said, "when we were younger, of course."

"She doesn't talk much about her past."

"I can imagine she wouldn't, your mother was a very stubborn woman," he laughed, "and I'm sure she hasn't changed, either."

"What makes you think that?" I asked softly.

"Because then she'd be back home, where she belongs."

I didn't know what to say to Billy, so I stood there with a faltering smile on my face. Luckily, Jacob sensed my distress and he suggested that he take me to his 'lair'. It turned out to be a shed filled with a bunch of junk, including the motorcycle he seemed to favour, and an old van that needed a paint job.

"This is where I spend most of my time," he explained, "Billy can't come down here because there isn't a ramp."

"How did he get into a wheelchair?" I asked timidly, unsure if I should even ask.

"Car accident – my mom died in it, but Billy got away with at least his upper body functioning," he shrugged. "I was pretty young at the time so I don't remember much."

"I'm so sorry," I murmured instinctively.

He cracked a sideways smile, "What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault."

"I just – do you have any memories of your mother?"

"A few, but after all this time I take what I can from photographs and the stories people tell me."

I placed my hand on his arm, hoping that it would offer some form of comfort. I had never experienced a death in my family and the mere thought of losing my mother had my heart constricting. But the contact seemed to pull him out of the memories he was sinking into and his smile returned with his sparkling eyes.

"I think I have showed you all there is to see on La Push."

"Ending with a tour of your..." I couldn't find the appropriate title.

"Space," he finished.

"All right, your _space_," I smiled, gazing back around at the stuffed shed, "which needs a maid and an interior designer."

"I think you're the first woman to set foot in here since I built it," he reached over a pile of car parts and pulled out two cans of soda, "Cola?"

I declined his offer and watched as he cracked open his can and tilted it back, "Is this the 'man shack' or something?"

He shook his head, "I wish – it's more like the 'lone ranger shack'. No one really comes back here."

"Everyone needs a place for themselves, to get away from the world."

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Do you not bring girls back here, then?"

"Girls?" he chuckled. "What girls?"

"I don't know, the ones you've dated or liked," I said awkwardly, looking anywhere but him.

"That's a total of one girl," he smiled, "but that one girl hits them all out of the ballpark."

Instinctively, my cheeks flared up and my pulse began to race, "Uh huh."

"There is not a single girl on this reservation, in Forks, or the rest of the world that could compare to you," he grinned, "so don't even think about doubting yourself."

A small smile spread across my lips, "You're catching on fast."

My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest as Jacob's fingers trailed across my jaw and impulsively, I tilted my head towards his. I could have imagined a more romantic place like at school in the rain, or down by the beach overlooking the sea or the town. But in the dank, musty space of the shed ruined the paperback appeal I had anticipated. But a kiss was a kiss, and there was no school bell or Jasmine to ruin this. His eyes, so deep and soulful, stared right into mine and I could feel the warmth of his body as he leaned forward. I pushed the final distance towards his mouth and in that split second, our lips touched.

In that touch, the warmth of his body seemed to spread over my body as his arms enveloped mine. A familiar sensation of heat and fire engulfed me, a feeling that I had experienced more than once. My mind was racing and my heart was thudding and all of my focus was on the pair of lips that moved against mine. But then my ears caught something, almost like a snicker, and then the sound of a can being stepped on. Both of us stopped at the same moment, turning towards the sound at the entrance of the shed. There, a group of young men stood with wolfish grins, leaning on one another.

"Way to go Jake," one of them winked.

I pushed myself away from Jacob quickly, impulsively tugging at the edge of my sweater as I stood there, blushing like mad. The men gave a catcall and then erupted into laughter, spilling in through the door one at a time.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Jacob shook his head, his tone a little aggravated.

"It was too good to miss out on, Jake. Once Billy said that you brought a _girl_ home, we had to come meet her," another grinned.

"Great timing, really."

"Come on Jake, it's all in good fun."

"Yeah, plus with the way you talk about her all the time, we _had_ to."

"Quil, I'm going to kill you," Jacob growled.

"Jake, better watch that temper. You know what'll happen."

I looked between the two boys, watching as Jacob's tense body seemed to relax slightly, "Fine. Guys, this is Kayla. Kayla, this is the guys."

I waved politely, unsure of how to greet them.

"Classy, pal," the shortest one moved forward, "I'm Quil, that's Paul, Embry, and Seth."

He took the time to point at each one of them, and I received casual head nods from the rest of them after they were introduced. I smiled and nodded at each of them, unsure of what to say in response. They just stood there, clad in shorts and sweaters like it was the middle of May. I laughed lightly, and turned to Jacob.

"Is it a La Push thing to wear shorts in the winter?"

The boys passed a look between them, one that left the shed in an awkward silence, before Quil answered, "Well, I don't know about them, but I am _definitely_ hot stuff."

"Sure you are," Embry nudged the boy.

"There isn't much to do in La Push but surf when the waves are good and run around in the forest," Paul shrugged, his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweater. "What's the point in dressing for the weather?"

"The forest? Really?" I looked at them strangely. "Did you guys not hear about the bear attacks in the forest? The sheriff says that nobody should be going into the forest until they can find the Grizzly."

Once more, there was a strange look amongst the boys and I felt like I was missing something.

"We're big boys," Quil spoke up, "don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"Quil, I'm warning you-"

"All right!" he laughed, pushing his way back through the door. "I'm leaving!"

"It was nice meeting you, Kayla," Embry said as he exited the shed. "Hopefully we'll see you around."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that," Jacob scratched the back of his head. "Quil is a little much."

"He seems nice," I shrugged.

"You're too kind," he laughed. "But we should get you back to the beach, it's getting close to four."

"Really?" I tried not to sound too upset. "It's already four?"

"It's getting close, I just don't want Jasmine on my back for making you late."

I couldn't help myself from splitting into a grin, "fine."

Jacob held my hand on the way back to the beach, keeping my body warm against the chilly air. We met a few more people along the way, older neighbours poking their heads out of their gardens to find out who the new face was. It was strange to be introduced to a group of people who knew more about my family history than I did. They all held the same look in their eyes when they spoke to me, as if they were holding back on me. I smiled politely and waved when appropriate, but I never said more than the odd 'hello' and 'yes'. Eventually, we broke past the row of houses and were walking down to the beach when we met our final guest.

"Hey Sam!" Jacob called down to a young man who had his back to us.

He was standing down on the beach with his hood up over his head, watching the water as it tossed and turned, raking up the shore. His response was slow, and I felt nervous waiting for him to approach and greet us. There was a certain air about this man that had me feeling uneasy, but I shook it off as something silly and waited as Sam made his way towards us.

"Sam, I want you to meet Kayla," Jacob grinned, his hand gripping mine tightly.

He pushed back his hood when he came before us, smiling a tight, awkward smile, "It's nice to finally meet you, Kayla."

He reached his hand forward, and as I grasped his hand, a sudden memory caught in my mind as my eyes fell onto his face. My muscles tightened as I caught my breath in my chest, shaking his hand stiffly as I stared at his face unblinkingly.

"I hope to see you later, there are some things we need to discuss," he said to Jacob.

"Yeah, I'll swing by for dinner," he agreed.

"Nice meeting you," he repeated, nodding his head, before he moved on.

I waited until he had crossed the street and was well on his way towards the houses when I turned to Jacob, a little alarmed, "Jacob..."

"Yeah?"

"I-I've _met_ him before."

Jacob looked at me confused, "You've met Sam before? Where?"

"At the end of Jasmine's street, there's a path that is supposed to lead here – I saw him there," the more I spoke, the more ridiculous I felt. "He told me that it wasn't safe for me to be outside, and told me to go home_."_

"And you're sure it was Sam that told you this?"

"I'm positive, there's no mistaking it."

"He was probably worried about the Grizzly," Jacob reasoned.

"Yeah, but why was he out there then? H-he was wearing shorts and it was _freezing_ that night, I-"

Jacob's laugh cut me off.

"Do you not believe me?"

"Quil wasn't exactly joking when he said we were hot stuff, Kay," he smiled. "It's something in our blood. We run around all the time and burn off all this energy, we're almost like personal heaters."

He placed his palm against my cheek to emphasise his point.

"Just don't worry about it, Sam was probably trying to keep you safe. He looks out for all the people here."

"He knew my name, Jake," I urged. "How did he know my name?"

This time, it was Jacob's turn for his cheeks to tinge pink, "I happen to talk a lot about you to the guys."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," he laughed, "really. We're big boys, we can handle ourselves."

"I know, I just worry."

"Too much," he smiled.

From behind, the sound of a car tearing up the gravel sounded from behind us. I saw Jasmine's grin through the windshield before I even saw her. The tires were kicking up little pebbles as she sped down the parking lot, pulling to a stop just a short distance from where we stood.

"Go have fun," he urged, "and thanks for coming."

"You don't have to thank me, I had fun. It's nice to come to a place where everyone doesn't stare at you."

"Oh, they were staring," he grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "but you different reasons than you think."

"Stop doing that," I blushed.

He leaned down, puckering his lips ever so slightly in attempts to steal a kiss, but I could practically feel Jasmine's eyes hovering over my shoulder, and I dodged his mouth and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. He looked at me with his trademark smirk, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Keepin' it PG," I winked, taking a step backwards. "I'll see you later."

He shook his head, laughing, "Next time."

I bumped into the car and grabbed for the handle clumsily, sliding into the seat with a grin on my face. I kept my eyes on Jacob as Jasmine started bombarding me with questions and insinuations, all of which I knew I had to answer eventually. But I kept my lips spread into that smile and watched as the car made Jacob shrink smaller and smaller until eventually, he was just a small speck. But I knew that that speck would be waiting for me when I returned, smiling and sparkling like he always was.

* * *

_I'm supposed to be doing writing for my portfolio  
that's due in a week, but I had to post._

_And I posted.  
Feedback is always appreciated._

_**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**F E V E R  
**_TWENTY-THREE_

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early girl," Jasmine called through the passenger door window.

"With Mr. Heinz?"

Jasmine grinned, "Bye Kay."

When I turned around to lift up my bags, I saw the curtain twitch from the front of the house. In less than five seconds, the front door was open and my mother was standing there with a dishtowel in her hands, wringing it tightly.

"Hey Mom," I said brightly, dragging my things forward.

"How was your trip?"

I motioned towards my bags, "Do you have to ask?"

"I hope you didn't spend all of your savings."

"There's still some left, I promise."

She held a look on her face like she wanted to say more, scold me on wasting my money or lecturing me about the value of saving. But she continued to wring out the towel and then followed me quietly through the front door where I abandoned all of my bags to greet my father.

"Hey kiddo," he grinned, enveloping me in a hug, "Waste your money?"

I ignored his statement and moved my eyes to the television where the news was on, as usual, "Hey, have there been anymore bear attacks?"

"The sheriff thinks that he needs to start patrolling the forest, these bears are dropping so fast. They even found a few cougars and some deer," he sighed. "I don't know why they can't get state animal control to take over this situation. Soon this bear will have no more game left to eat, and it'll come strollin' into town."

"Oh..."

"_Ed_! Kayla, don't listen to your father. He's just being paranoid," my mother interrupted.

"I'm not trying to scare her, Denise, I just want her to be aware. I don't want my daughter to be on the five o'clock news," he argued.

"Ed!" she smacked him with her cloth. "That's enough."

"It's okay Mom, I'm fine."

"No one should be talking like that," she huffed. "You should go unpack your things and probably lay down, you look tired."

"Yeah, sure Mom," I agreed half-heartedly.

I grabbed my bags and dragged them into my room, wondering solely if my father was being honest. If there were some savage grizzly in the forest on a killing spree, wouldn't that mean Jacob and his friends would be in danger? _We're big boys, we can handle ourselves_, Jacob's words reverberated in my head. Only a man wouldn't worry about a savage grizzly bear that was ripping apart all the animals in the forest. I had the phone in my hand before I knew I was going to call him and after peeking out my door to make sure my mother was still in the living room with my father, I dialled the number I knew off by heart.

"_Hello?_"

"Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"_Kayla, hey. I wasn't expecting a call from you._"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't intending on calling either."

"_What's the occasion?_"

I peeked back through the crack, "I need to see you right away."

"_Thought you'd miss me._"

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

"_Sure, where do you want to meet up?_"

"How about the school? It should be deserted on a Sunday night."

"_Sure, I can do that._"

"I'll meet you there in half an hour, okay?"

"_Half an hour – sure._"

I hung up the phone, my heart pounding in my chest, and tossed it onto my bed. After a quick glance in my mirror, I realised that I looked like I had been sitting in a car for four hours. I was wearing sweats and my Dad's old high school sweater, and my hair had a mind of its own. But despite my haggard appearance, I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and his friends. I had to get it into his thick skull that it wasn't funny to parade around the forest with a killing machine out there.

I let out a few deep breaths and then left my room, trying to act nonchalant as possible. I grabbed a pair of my sneakers and was in the midst of putting them on when my mother came to tower over me, the dishtowel still in her fist.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Mom, I've been squished in a car for hours, I need to stretch my legs," I groaned as best as I could, keeping my eyes firmly on my shoes.

"But you just got home, don't you want to relax?" her tone became less threatening.

"I'll be gone for an hour, tops."

She let out a defeated sigh and swiftly turned back towards the kitchen. My father was still immersed in the television, enough to let me sneak out the door without another crazy bear lecture. As much as I loved his concern, he really was scaring me. The whole town was surrounded by forest so thick that you would never see danger coming. I made it a point to walk almost in the middle of the road so that I would have at least a few moments warning if a bear tried to attack me.

As much as I would have liked to laugh at my paranoia, I knew that it was necessary. Seeing those bears on television, torn to pieces, was sickening. I could imagine watching the television and seeing Jacob's beautiful face slashed by grizzly claws. My stomach tightened and I started to walk faster, my eyes shooting to the edge of the woods every so often, just to make sure there were no glowing eyes peering out at me. But the feeling of being watched had become so permanent that I assumed I was just losing my cool. I wasn't crazy or paranoid, that was Jasmine's department. Yet I couldn't help but feel that after all this time, I wasn't ever really alone.

I arrived at the school sooner than I expected, breathing roughly as I clutched my side. I peered up and down the street for Jacob, but there was no movement on either side. I passed the parking lot and peered up the sides of the school, more so to make sure that nothing scary was ready to pop out at me. Although meeting at the school was a good idea, being there alone, waiting for Jacob wasn't as comforting as I had originally thought. In the dark, the campus had shadows that never stretched across in daylight, and the trees stood thicker and taller than I remembered. I had the urge to run home, to leave this building fear and just run all the way back to the comfort of my room. But a rustle of branches brought me back to the present and with baited breath, I waited until Jacob's silly smile pronounced itself.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," he chuckled.

"You could have been a savage grizzly!"

"I could have, but I don't think I look too much like one, now do I?"

"Do you even have the news channel?" I asked a bit too panicked. "Because honestly, _look_ at some of those pictures? What if I turn it on tomorrow and you're next? Or Quil's next?"

"Kayla…"

"I don't care what sort of allure the forest has, or how boring it gets in La Push, but you can find other things to do than tempt a hungry bear! A hungry, crazy, vicious bear that would love nothing more than to rip you to shreds! "

"Kayla."

"And really? The woods? Can't you be normal teenage boys and play video games or play sports? Anything but go into the forest and bait this mons-"

The rest of my speech was cut off by Jacob's lips and as soft and warm as they felt, they couldn't put out the worry in my heart. I could feel my eyes water from the cold air and when he pulled away, I stared at him with pleading eyes, begging him to listen.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," I said quietly. "Promise me you'll stop gallivanting in the forest, please."

"Kayla, you need to understand-"

"No, there is nothing to understand. I don't want to have to worry about you getting eaten on the five o'clock news! There's no excuse for that."

He stared into my eyes, looking for something past all of my worry and concern. Why couldn't he just say he would? If he cared about himself at all, he would stop. If he cared about me, even in the slightest, then why couldn't he just say he wouldn't?

"If I promise you that I won't go into the forest, what do I get in return?"

I scoffed, "Seriously? You want to barter?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Promises are pretty important deals, and they're hard to break. I need to know my interests are at hand here."

"You won't die or get disfigured, for one," I laughed half-heartedly, "and because it will make me happy knowing that you're not being ripped apart."

"All right, all right," he smiled, "I promise."

I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips, "Thank you."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was away for the holidays,  
and then I figured you all have been so patient! Here is 23!_

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**F E V E R  
**_Twenty-Four_

After his promise, I felt a weight leave my chest. I also tried my best to avoid the living room when the news was on, only because I didn't want those images to feed my worry. Although he had promised to stay out of the forest, I was still worried about everyone else. There hadn't been any word that the bears were coming into town, but I could see it on people's faces. Even Jasmine's mother, who was usually very lenient on letting her daughter out, had taken to instating a curfew. She even sent Kennedy and myself home early so that we could make it home before dark.

That weekend, Jasmine and I were too caught up in our homework to realise the dying sunlight. Her parents were out at the annual winter celebration, one that even my parents had even agreed to attend. Every year at the first snow fall, the adults of Forks would hold a party at the only hall large enough to fit the whole town where they drank eggnog and ate traditional Christmas food. This year, our first snowfall occurred in the first week of December along with a major temperature drop.

"I think my brain has turned to mush," Jasmine groaned with her head in her textbook.

"Welcome to my world."

"How do they expect us to remember all of this? It's impossible! I don't even remember it and I just read it." Jasmine rolled off the bed dramatically, letting the book slide close in her lap, "I can't do anymore reading."

"Jaz, do you want to fail the year?"

"Who needs Math anyway? I'll go on to be a famous actress and I'll never need to know any numbers but those on my pay check."

I laughed, "How about we quit now and continue tomorrow night?"

"Fine," she grumbled, "I swear, if he assigns us any homework over the Christmas break, I am going to die."

I tucked my books back into my bag and begrudgingly rose to my feet, "All right, I'm off. I will see you tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to see Jacob tomorrow?"

"In the morning, yeah, but you and I need to get this into your thick skull," I stopped at the door, "otherwise your mother will never let you see daylight again, you know that."

"Whatever, tell your boy toy I say 'hi'."

"Bye Jaz."

I wrapped myself up as tightly as possible in my scarf and gloves, stepping out into the frosty night air. There were little flurries floating through the clear night sky with a light wind carrying them along for the ride. The road, having been cleared only hours ago, had a thin layer of snow across the tarmac, hiding all the ice that littered the road. I walked slowly, not at all too enthused to return to an empty house, and enjoyed the tingle of the snowflakes as they melted on the tips of my nose and caught in my eyelashes.

A single flake began to twirl in its descent and I paused, tilting my head back and sticking out my tongue, ready for it to land and melt. But a sudden gust of wind pushed it off course and bit at the tender skin on my cheeks. I tightened the scarf around my neck and pulled my face into the soft material, but the wind was breaking through and stinging the warm skin beneath.

I brought my hands to my face and continued on against the wind, deciding that perhaps an empty, warm home was better than a frosty walk home. I was waist-deep in my winding thoughts that I hadn't noticed the patch of freshly frozen ice that my foot was coming down on, and with a jerk, I lost my balance and dropped my bag. I reached for it quickly before the snow could soak through the material, thus ruining all of my class notes and on loan textbook. A spot of moisture stained the corner of my bag and I knew that it had penetrated only a little. The sooner I got home, the sooner I could remove those books and let them air dry.

I tucked the bag back into my shoulder, shoved my hands in my pockets, and made a move forward, but as I raised my eyes to the road before me, a giant black shape stood in my way. My heart stopped for only a second or two before it began to race frantically, and from the size and the way it stood, I knew that I was the next face to be broadcast on the news. I had never paid any attention during 'Bear Safe' talks and had no idea what to do but back up slowly. My legs were stiff from slipping and I managed to guide them inches backwards, creeping away from the beast.

But as the shape moved forward into the streetlight, I saw that it wasn't a bear at all. It was the size of a bear and could have easily passed for one, but it seemed to be a wolf of some kind with narrowed blue eyes and a head full of coarse black hair. Something in my gut told me that this was far more dangerous than a rabid grizzly and I found my legs stretching farther to get away. The giant wolf advanced on me, one of his steps equalling a dozen of mine. I was about ready to just turn around and run when my foot met the same, slick surface it had moments ago, and I fell to the ground, my bag sprawled and by back shooting with sharp pain.

I tried to scramble up, but my legs kicked away the snow from the patch of ice and I was scurrying nowhere. Just as the wolf was only one pace away, it stopped and looked past me, moving back a few steps to its original position. My breathing was erratic and I peered over my shoulder at another shape moving just beyond the shadows. The next streetlight welcomed another wolf of uncanny size, but it was a russet brown colour with deep, dark eyes. It did not glance at me, but seemed to have its eyes frozen on the other wolf.

Both of them bared their teeth at each other, their growls shaking the frozen ground. Their giant paws dug into the snow and ice, and they crouched down low, ready to spring into attack. The air around them seemed to get heavier and their steamy breath rose into the air like clouds and mist. The black one was the first to act and leap high into the air, the brown one followed and met him halfway, knocking him onto the ground. The wolf skidded to a stop only meters from my feet, spewing snow and gravel onto my legs. I stared wide-eyed as it stared at me with its icy eyes, as if trying to talk to me. I could feel my hands shaking in my lap, fear starting to overcome the surprise and shock of the two beasts fighting in the streets.

But the brown wolf did not hesitate to pounce on the other, pushing it into the line of trees that opened up into the surrounding forest. I could hear the splinter and crackle of the trees as they broke away and toppled with the weight of the creatures. Their snarls could still be heard as they echoed through the dense trees, following by another snap and another falling tree. It took me a couple seconds to bring myself out of the daze I had settled into and for once, I felt movement in my limbs and I grabbed my bag and I ran.

I sprinted down the middle of the road in my winter boots, the rubber bottoms slipping slightly in the fresh snow. The sound of my ragged breathing and the pounding of my boots disguised the fight that was being left behind. I kept running, faster than I have ever run, with my bag flying at my side and my eyes burning from the cold. I skidded to a stop, stumbling onto my knees, when the black wolf launched out of the trees and landed dead in front of me. I stared at it, unable to process what I was supposed to do.

Its lips appeared to curve and I swore the wolf was smiling at me. It sent a chilling sensation down my body, reaching even the tips of my fingers and the base of my feet. It didn't crouch offensively; ready to shred me up like it did to all the other bears. It looked like it was trying to saunter over, taking its time to approach. The wolf must have been only two of its giant paws away from me when the resonating sound of tree splitting in half reached us, and the russet brown wolf sprinted out of the woods towards the opposing animal.

With bared teeth and claws swiping violently, the two wolves rolled and gnashed their canines at each other's throats. The black wolf was at a size advantage in comparison to the slightly smaller brown wolf, but the two were evenly matched as they fought across the tarmac. Fearfully, I watched each wolf rip at the other's skin, chunks of hair landing on the street and blood splatter staining the snow. And all I could do was watch, with the snow soaking the legs of my pants and numbing the skin on my hands. I watched each wolf try to kill the other, ripping and slashing and rolling.

The brown wolf had the last shot, digging its teeth deeply into the shoulder of the black wolf. It howled in pain and released the other wolf, crying like a dog in pain. With a sickening crunch, the brown wolf let go, watching with burning eyes as the other wolf limped off into the forest, silently this time, with not even the sound of branches breaking.

The remaining wolf turned its chocolate eyes on me, watching me with a look that I felt I knew. Those eyes, so rich and familiar, reminded me of my dreams that I used to have. With the raging fire and the wolf and those [I]eyes[/I]. I stopped my train of thought as it was starting to drift towards Jacob. I was not in the right state of mind. There was a giant wolf in front of me that almost killed that other massive wolf. How did I know I wasn't next? I wanted to say that the aura of this one was not threatening, but I didn't know what much was anymore.

It stepped to the side, looking into the woods where the other one had disappeared. My eyes darted past him where I contemplated running. It would catch me the instant I moved. I could see its ears twitching as they focused on the other creature that was in the mist of retreat. I couldn't just wait here for the wolf to kill me. I had to at least try to save myself. I pushed myself to my feet and took off, my books lying in the snow behind me, looking at nothing but the corner where my street laid. My feet would slip every now and then, but I kept running with the wind and the snow pushing against me.

The wolf did not swipe me down or cut me off, I just kept running until I turned that corner and ran up into my house. I struggled with the handle for a moment before I launched myself inside, turning all the locks and shutting the blinds. I ran to the back of the house to double-check the back door and tugged the curtains tight over the rest of the glass. I leaned against the counter and gasped for air, trying to calm my raging pulse. My body was shaking from the adrenaline and as hard as I tried to just stop, I couldn't. I wasn't even sure what had just happened.

A loud, sharp knock echoed through the house. My eyes snapped towards the front door where the rapping sounded once more. Wolves didn't have knuckles, let alone hands, did they? I moved forward slowly, trying to make out the silhouette from the adjacent windows, but the figure was hidden by the front door. They knocked again. I placed my fingertips against the door and held my breath, moving to look through the peephole. The breath I had been holding was released and I stepped back, removing the locks before I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jacob, who was standing in nothing but a pair of rolled sweatpants.

He moved past me into the house, pushing the door closed. He made his way through the house, checking every room and peering through every window. The house was dark, disguising the look on his face. I followed him, trying to get him to stay still long enough to tell me what was going on, but he kept darting in and out, not sparing me a moment.

"Jacob, seriously, what is going on?" I called after him loudly as he made his way into the kitchen, his final stop.

I watched as he pulled back the curtain and examined the backyard, ignoring me as I padded into the room behind him, "Jacob, I-"

But my voice was caught off as the moonlight from the backyard draped itself onto his figure. There were shallow cuts along his shoulder and arm, cuts that were long and wide. The pattern was straight and parallel to the others, almost like – [I]no[/I]. I took a tentative step forward, reaching out to touch his shoulder gently.

"Jacob?" I questioned, my touch seeming to break his concentration.

He turned around, with the moonlight illuminating the side of his face. The light spread down his body, catching the perfect four lines that were slashed across his chest. When my wide eyes moved back to his, my stomach dropped to my feet as those dark eyes were upon me once more, "_No_…"

* * *

_I bet none of you saw that coming, hey? This is usually the  
part of the story where people stop reading because  
they don't like the 'supernatural' part of it... I can't  
have a J. Black story and not have wolves in it, c'mon._

_Feedback is always appreciated, let me know  
if you like the direction its going in._

_**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**F E V E R  
**_Twenty-Five_

"Don't freak out," he held out his hand, but I stepped back warily.

"No way," my voice trembled, "how did you get those?"

I motioned to his chest where the wounds appeared more as paper cuts, sealing themselves up like a film in reverse. I stared at him unblinkingly, trying to find a suitable reaction. But the harder I tried to form words, the more my jaw seemed to tremble.

"You have to promise not to freak out."

"W-wha-"

"I've been trying to find the right time to tell you."

"T-tell me what?"

I afraid of what was going to come out of his mouth next. A small part of me believed deeply that I was just in the middle of a nightmare, yet the rest of my body felt alert and awake. His eyes, deep and dark, were trained carefully on my face, trying to gauge my reaction.

"I've been keeping something from you," he started, "something very big."

He made a move to reach forward, but he stopped himself only inches away, and retracted it back to his side. The wedge in the curtain allowed a strip of moonlight to cast itself along the side of his face, shadowing the creases in his expression. There was something lingering in his face, an emotion that I couldn't begin to decipher. But whatever it was sent a tremor down my spine and left an unsettling feeling in the air.

"I-it was you, wasn't it?" I trembled. "Yo-you're a-a-"

"I am not a monster," he cut me off. "I protect my people, the people of Forks, and even more importantly, I protect _you_."

"What are you?" My voice was so quiet I wasn't sure that he heard me.

He was quiet for a moment, "Only a select few of the Quileute have the blood that enables them to change form. But there are also other clans that have the ability to do so, all across the world. What you saw out there tonight was what we are capable of when evil takes over our hearts and minds."

Jacob's words didn't seem to sink in. There was a force of disbelief that surrounded my mind, keeping his words from taking effect. How could there be anything fable in this world? If werewolves were real, wouldn't everyone know? But the evidence was stranded before me, layer after layer. Perhaps everyone was just living in ignorance, unaware of everything that was happening around them. The tips of my fingers curled into my palm, trying desperately to stay still.

"What do they want?" I said the words, but I couldn't possibly believe them. He seemed to sense my lack of belief, and the vigour he injected into his words began to crack the barrier.

"They want anyone that stands in their way. You, me, your family, Forks, and if possible, the rest of the country," he leaned forward, dropping his voice. "I don't think you understand that your life is in danger. These men will stop at nothing until they get what they want, and you are the leverage they need to get that."

"W-why? Why me?" I searched his eyes for an answer.

"Because of your fate," his voice grew softer, "because of that night we met, because of the way we feel, and because of our blood, our ancient history that binds us together."

I shook my head, "No, I-I don't believe in fate."

"You had better start, Kay, because our bond makes us mates," he straightened up and his voice returned to normal, the tenderness gone, "and that makes you the bait to them, in order to get to me."

"_What?_"

"Remember when we met on Halloween? I tried to explain about how everything just aligned that night," a shadow of a smile crept on his lips, "you had to have felt it. How gravity pulled us together, how you and I felt so right. _That_ was our fate."

"And those dreams, you had to have had those dreams," he continued. "That fire and fever, the very blood in your body boiling – that was the second seal. And the last one was in the garage when you kissed me."

"I-I thought it was just a dream."

"Nothing is what it seems, this world is full of as much evil as it is of good. But I will go to any and all lengths to protect you because of my bond and because of my love," his back tensed. "Regardless of this bond, I love you."

I could feel the passion in his eyes far more than what his orbs revealed. He was trying to hold himself so steady and strong, was he really afraid of what was out there? I could feel a chill overtake my bones, rattling around in my body. If he was afraid, then there may have been no hope for me in the first place. I would have lived long enough to become the next news story under a false headline.

"What is out there, Jacob?"

"A band of rebel wolves from the North. They are searching for wolves that they can turn to join their pack, destroying all who resist. Sam has heard of rumour of the Haida and Squamish clans being destroyed by this pack and he fears the same will come unto us if we don't protect ourselves."

I opened my mouth to speak, but a set of headlights turned into the driveway, illuminating our position in the kitchen. My parents had to have been home early from the party. Jacob's eyes were trained on the door for a moment, and then swiftly he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Don't be afraid, we will protect you," and with that, he exited out the back door and disappeared into the trees.

When my parents came in, I was staring out the back window into the trees, trying to see a dark pair of eyes staring out at me. I could still imagine those icy blue orbs dancing with mischief and laughter like fear was a game. I coiled my arms around my body and tore myself away from the window in time to greet them and then excuse myself off to bed. They paid no mind to my behaviour and continued to their own room where their conversation carried on, muffled, through the wall.

Even though I was wrapped in blankets, my body still trembled. And as the digital numbers wore up and down on the table beside my bed, my eyes remained fixed and unblinkingly on the blinds that covered up my window.

* * *

_On the other site I posted this story, a lot of readers said that  
they didn't understand what was going on... so please be honest  
and let me know if you feel the same way. _

_:) Feedback is always appreciated.  
And by the way, you guys rock.  
-**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**F E V E R  
**_Twenty-Six_

The following day was filled with glances over my shoulder and a wandering attention. At every available moment I stared through the panes at the campus and the surrounding trees waiting for something to emerge. The day was overcast and windy, blowing stray flakes of snow across the yard. The snow was hard and slick, yet it remained untouched in various places. The remnants of snowmen and forts were melded into awkward shapes, and one vaguely resembled the pointed snout of a giant wolf...

My mind hadn't started to work properly since Jacob had decided to shatter everything I thought I knew. I was battling between a world of ignorance and world full of things I would never know. My stubbornness held onto the rationality that I was unstable, or perhaps that I had had some kind of delusion. It wanted to believe desperately that there were no such things as giant wolves or shape shifters, or even a threat in this small, dingy town. But the other side was filled with an overpowering fear that was eating away at the remnants of naivete. It was the fear that Jacob couldn't protect me or my family, that Jacob couldn't be saved.

On and off I fought with each side, trying to rationalise one moment, and then giving into fear the next. My imagination began a slideshow of images that not even my nightmares would have been made of. I was sick to my stomach with grief and worry. What if right now, Jacob was fighting for his life? What if the wolf from the other night had his throat between those jagged teeth?

Jasmine hadn't sensed my worry that morning when she and Kennedy picked me up. I sat there quietly while the two of them continued their avid conversation, unaware of anything but mumbles. But with the absence of Kennedy, she began to notice my distant gaze and my lack of focus. And soon the kind of worry I felt settled on her features, for entirely different reasons.

"Did your parents catch you last night?"

I didn't acknowledge her words for they fell deaf to my ears. Most of the surrounding noise sounded so far away when my mind was in such a state. The teachers' drones were so silent that when they directed their attention towards me, I couldn't be bothered.

"Kayla? Are you alive there?" she chuckled half-heartedly.

She touched my shoulder gently, and for the first time all day, I turned and looked at her. She had that worry line creased over her brows, and her lips were pulled into a thin purse. She searched my face for something that would indicate what was wrong, but there was no way she could begin to fathom what was going on in my mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, "You've been acting strange all day."

"I-" I cleared my throat, trying to pull off a normal tone, "I didn't sleep well last night. I'm just tired, that's all."

"It looks like you're a little more than tired, girl."

"I just need to go home and get a good night sleep," I felt the corners of my lips force themselves upwards, "or maybe two."

"Well don't worry about our study night, I can handle it by myself for a night or two."

"Are you sure?" I asked, even though I had no intention of studying.

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "just get some rest."

I nodded and then turned back towards the window, shutting out the rest of the lesson.

That evening, my parents paid little notice to my behaviour. My father sat in the living room with Jeopardy on, trying his best to answer the questions before the contestants did. My mother, on the other hand, was busy on the phone talking to one of her co-workers. With both of them distracted, I could wander away from dinner early and hide away in my room. They probably thought I was being a good student and working diligently. But all I could do was sit on my bed, staring [I]at[/I] the window. I refused to open the blinds for what I might see outside of it.

I stayed in that position for hours, listening carefully to the sounds around me. I could hear the shuffling of my mother's slippers on the hardwood, scuffing in the kitchen, in the hallway, and finally all the way into bed. My father joined her after the ten o'clock news from Seattle, shutting off the television and leaving the house covered in a soft, gentle silence. Even their breathing seemed to be shut off.

I found myself uncurling my legs from beneath me and moving forward towards the window that covered the topmost part of my wall. With two fingers, I split the blinds in two and stared into the dark yard. The light from the moon was hidden by a pack of clouds, coating everything in night. I could make out the swaying branches and some of the tall arms that held up patches of snow. But I peered beneath those branches into the heart of the forest, watching and waiting for something to reveal itself. The longer I watched, nothing happened. Wolves didn't come rolling out of the trees, gnashing at each other's neck. Jacob didn't emerge, nor did any of the other men.

What was I really waiting for? Was I waiting for the wolf to come for me and tear through my family? I felt my stomach turn over and let the blinds fall back into place. I knew that there was something waiting in the woods just beyond my sight. Jacob had told me what he would protect me, that the others were watching and waiting to come to my rescue. But who was out there tonight? Would it be the wolf with the ice blue eyes, or the pair of chocolate ones that I was bound to?

Silently, I crept out of my room and down the hall into the kitchen. The backdoor was locked at the handle and with a deadbolt, and all the surrounding blinds and curtains were pulled down. Inside, I was safe. Inside, I could fear what I could not see. But inside wasn't good enough and I turned the handle and unlocked the deadbolt, opening the door to the frigid air. My father's boots were sitting at the back door and I slid into them, closing the door quietly behind me. I took my steps slowly out into the yard, glancing into the trees that surrounded the yard on all three sides. I could feel something watching me, their sight crawling all over my skin. I wrapped my arms around me, coming to a halt just on the edge of the trees.

I wanted to call out to them, to tell them to reveal themselves, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just waited, peering into the trees. Eventually, there was a soft pad of bare feet on the frozen forest floor and from the shadows emerged a bronze man in a pair of torn jeans and a pair of eyes that I had seen before – Sam.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's not safe," he said, almost mirroring the words he had spoken last time we met.

"It's just as safe in there as it is out here."

He nodded, stepping out farther from the protection of the forest, "Something tells me you were not expecting one of us to show up tonight."

"I don't know what to expect anymore," my voice was quiet, "something is always watching me."

"We are here for your protection, for you and your family."

"What about the rest of Forks? Are they in danger too?"

"We are unsure of what lengths this pack will go to achieve their goal, but we do know that you and the others are their primary targets."

"Others?" I questioned.

"Yes, the others have found their mates and these wolves will use them all against our pack in order to gain their allegiance."

"Jacob would never join them," I countered, "especially if they killed me."

"There are things you don't understand, Kayla."

"Why is everyone telling me that I don't understand?" I felt my frustration starting to get the better of me. "I am perfectly capable of understanding! I found out that there are crazy wolves after me and I haven't broken apart yet!"

"With time you may come to understand all of our ways, but for now you need to get your rest."

"No, I want to know why I am so important in all of this. _Why_ me?"

Sam searched my eyes without a single flutter of his lashes, going back and forth from orb to orb, "Because you and Jacob are connected by bonds stronger than mere emotions. It is ancient magic, the same kind that allows us to take on the wolf form that connects mates together."

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"Each pack has one leader and that leader can overturn any mental decision their pack chooses to make. Like the bond of mates, the bone between leader and pack is just as strong."

"You're their leader, aren't you?"

"I am, and that is why we are protecting you and the others."

"I still get why I am in the middle of this, Sam."

"Like me, they have a leader that controls their pack and influences their movements. They have destroyed clans across the coast looking for wolves ready to join their cause and ones they can manipulate into joining. There are two ways they can gain their allegiance if the wolves are unwilling," he stopped speaking and looked towards my house, waiting a moment before he turned back to me. "If the leader of a pack is dead, another alpha may take over the pack."

"And what's the other way?" I asked, although I felt I knew part of the answer already.

"These wolves are manipulating the bonds between mates. The bond between mates is much stronger than between alpha and its pack. They have managed to use that bond against the wolves once the bond has been compromised."

"Compromised? You mean…" I trailed off.

"Yes. Once that bond has been severed, the alpha leader of these rebels has been able to use that to transfer the wolf's allegiance. I have never heard of an alpha doing such things before, but it isn't impossible."

"So I'm going to die? And Jacob is going to join the rebels because I died?"

"There is still much you don't and won't understand, not now."

I went to counter the argument when another one appeared from the shadows, a hard look on his face, "We've seen some movement on the North side of the reservation, Paul thinks they're going to make a strike on Lily."

"Proceed with caution and return to your wolf form, I will do the same," he told the boy. "Tell the others to hold their ground, there are more out there than what we see. We must not give them an opening."

"Can do," he nodded before he ran into the woods silently and disappeared.

"I must ask you to return to your home," Sam motioned towards the house, "and request that you get some sleep."

This time I couldn't refuse his request. There was something about Sam that was gentle and fierce and I wasn't sure whether to be afraid of him or not.

"All right, be safe."

"It is you I ask to be safe and cautious," he replied, "I'm not lying when I tell you this."

"Okay Sam, good night," I smiled at him as best as I could, and retraced my steps all the way back into my bed as he requested. That night, I closed my eyes and told myself that with Sam watching over me, there was nothing to worry about. And that false sense of security allowed me to drift into a semblance of a sleep that was disrupted only hours later.

* * *

_Here's another segment of the longest story I've ever written!  
Thanks to everyone who supported the twist! There are  
so many of you that keep reviewing - you are all the  
best! I haven't been writing lately because I'm so packed  
down with school, but it's almost over so I'm trying..._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**F E V E R  
**_Twenty-Seven_

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when a terrible tremor shot through the house, followed by my mother's screams. There was early morning light spilling through the blinds, but the light was only creeping through on the left and right side of the window. I moved towards them and pulled the cord, almost dropping all the blinds back into place when I saw what had become of my backyard.

A giant pine tree was diagonally bent over my house, the trunk thicker than my entire family combined. The side facing my window had four large parallel slashes in the bark that no other animal or human could have possibly done. Past the giant pine, branches and bits of wood shavings covered the back of the yard and even still, particles of shavings were floating around the air. The whole edge of the woods had been uprooted, trees leaning into each other for support. The giant pine was the only one that made it towards the house, but there was something askew about the way the others had fallen and cracked.

I looked deep into the darkness of the trees for any sign of Jacob or Sam or any of the others, but somehow I knew they wouldn't be lingering in the place they just destroyed. I had an inkling about what had just transpired, but still I couldn't help but wonder what [I]really[/I] had happened. I dropped the blinds back into place and hurried down the hall towards the kitchen. I stopped at the doorway as pieces of foundation and the kitchen light were scattered across the floor. Although the tree hadn't pierced through the roof, it had left a large concave dent, piercing only just the exterior.

I redirected myself to the front door, slipping on my boots, and ran around the side of the house to get a better look. I waded into the snow and sawdust, taking in the disaster. With all the damage and fallen trees, why hadn't we heard anything? If that tremor could have woken me up, why couldn't the sound of battle do the same? I stepped over a split tree and a few fallen branches, coming to the edge of my yard. I wanted to call out to one of them, to find out why this had happened, but I couldn't find my voice. I just stared and stared into the darkness that swallowed up the forest and waited.

"Kayla! What on Earth are you doing?" my mother screamed as she and my father rounded the corner. "Get away from those trees!"

"I don't think crazy Grizzlies could do this kind of damage," my father mused in disbelief, twirling around to look at the whole yard.

When I reached my parents, my mother enveloped me in a tight hold that I honestly thought I would never have to feel again. It felt like she was trying to keep me from all the dangers in the world. If only she knew that this time, she couldn't protect me.

"That tree was so close to…" my mother trailed off, choking back tears. "I hope someone has an explanation for this!"

"I'm going to check on the neighbours, see if they heard or saw anything."

My father turned around and left the two of us standing there, staring at what was left of our yard. My heart was beating to an unsteady rhythm in my chest that I begged would just stop. I could practically envision that blue-eyed wolf trying to break through my window and kill me, and having Sam stop him in the nick of time. But somehow, having Sam fighting that beast wasn't reassuring.

"L-let's get inside and get you ready for school," my mother muttered, "I'll give you a ride this morning."

She steered me away from the trees, including the fallen ones in our path, and we made our way back inside. Although she tried her best to act like there wasn't a tree leaning on our house, I could see the nerves in her actions. Her hands shook when she passed me a plastic mixing bowl with cereal and when she ushered me into the living room. I had no reassurance or comfort to offer, so I sat there eating quietly until it was time for all of us to depart to our normal lives.

My father had had no news to return, except our lot was the only one to be ransacked. He said he would stop by the sheriff's office and then the insurance agency on his way to work, and perhaps try to convince some of the townsfolk to help remove the pine from the roof. He smiled and kissed my mother on her cheek like he did every morning and warned me about the woods, then like most normal mornings, she went to work and I went to school. But this had been far from a average morning and instead of heading into the front doors of the school, I made a detour and wandered into the very woods my father didn't want me to enter.

How could I go to class and pretend like everything was fine? Ever since I met Jacob, my life had taken a direct turn away from the carefully primed path that my mother had set up for me. Before Jacob, I was miserable and enclosed in a world that I never felt apart of. But that world was safe and normal and I could have continued to lead it, despite being unhappy. But I made a choice and took a chance on what my heart wanted. I ignored my mother's advice and followed my instinct. I followed Jacob.

I had to admit that not all of my experiences with Jacob were filled with fear. I felt like a completely different woman when I was with him, and that was the path I wanted to take. But how would I have known that being with him meant fearing for my life? Entering a world where make believe was a question that I couldn't answer. I was not afraid of things that didn't exist, but I hadn't thought that giant wolves existed. I believed that changing form was impossible and very unbelievable. Yet Jacob had gone and turned everything I knew inside out. I never wanted the wolves, the bond, or any of the things that accompanied Jacob, but I couldn't dig myself out of this one. He had made it clear that they would stop at nothing until all of the mates were dead, including me.

I glanced over my shoulder at the building before I hurried into the adjacent woods where the small, secluded path was engulfed by the tall, dark trees. It was still cold and dark and the clouds over Forks were a faded grey that covered the entire sky. Within the trees, little comfort shone through and I had to force my feet farther to keep them from rooting to the spot.

"Hello?" I called a little hesitantly. "Sam? Jacob?"

I received no reply.

"I know you're in there," I called again, a little more boldly. "Hello!"

On the edge of a small clearing, there was rustle in the bushes. I paused, hiding half of my body behind the trunk of a small tree. My heart was beating out the same rhythm that had started when I woke up to the massacre in my yard, and it continued and continued as I watched a figure emerge from the trees. He was smaller than the rest of the boys and had bits of snow and dead twigs in his hair. He brushed them out and continued forward, wearing only a pair of shorts, his bare feet sinking into the icy snow.

"You shouldn't be in here," Seth said, "you should be in school, right?"

"It's kind of hard to go to school when I woke up with a tree in my house," I countered, removing myself from behind my shield.

"You're lucky that's all that happened."

The look that came across my face seemed to alarm him and he held up his hands, "No, I meant – there's no way anything would have happened to you, Sam kicked his ass."

"That's not that comforting."

"You don't have much confidence in us, do you?"

I shrugged, trying not to disappoint him.

"We can handle ourselves pretty well. All you have to do is go back to school and stay out of harms way, okay?" he offered. "You do your job and we'll do ours."

"But-"

"Please? Both Sam and Jacob will kill me if they found out I let you wander into the woods alone," he pleaded.

The way his eyebrows crumpled together reminded me of a young child, far too young to be involved in the conflict he was. I looked past his young face and pleading eyes and knew that the comfort I was seeking wasn't in the boy. Even if Sam had walked out of the trees, there could be nothing he could say to ease the panic that was gathering in my chest. I needed only Jacob to hold my face in his smouldering hands and tell me that everything would be okay.

"Technically I'm not alone," I said with a half-smile.

Just as Seth's grin was about to come into full force across his face, his whole body froze and quickly, he yelled, "Run!"

The next instant, he had exploded into a mass of fur and flesh that rose into the shape of a sable wolf. He spun around with his hackles quivering, growling into the mass of trees. I didn't need to see what was beyond that clearing to know what was there, and I turned and ran as fast as I could. Seth's snarling was met with a pair of deep, guttural growls that shook the forest floor beneath my feet. I swatted branches out of my way as I ran, craving the safety of four concrete walls and a roof.

A nearby tree quivered and then collapsed under the weight of another wolf, wearing a tortoise shell coat with grey and black, bearing a set of canines that glinted without sunlight. I let out a small cry of surprise and ran in the opposite direction, dodging branches and trunks that hung and laid in my way as I tried to find a path through the dense trees. Despite the gasping breaths I took, I could still hear the gentle crunch of the giant paws on the Earth as they pursued.

My bag caught on a broken branch, sending me sprawling onto the frozen ground. I caught the pair of eyes laughing at me through the thicket, edging closer and closer through the brush. I scrambled to my feet, trying to fight through the stitches in my side. I could feel my muscles crying in pain, gasping for a rest. Even my lungs were tearing themselves up, causing the back of my throat to burn and taste of copper.

The rest of my body followed in the fatigue and in a last attempt to leap over a log, my foot caught on the edge and I tumbled onto the ground. The side of my face was pressed into the cold, hard ground. My body was cold and sore and every muscled ached to go no further. I watched as the one wolf came out from behind the clump of trees it could not pass and it shared a wolfish smile that lasted only a second before another one, possibly a Quileute, shot out from the adjacent trees and tackled it to the ground.

This time, I did not watch as the two wolves struggled against one another, snapping at each other's throats. I could feel their anger and hate pulsing into the surrounding air. I could hear the trees collapsing under their weight and the snarls and snaps as their canine jaws came to close around the other's limbs. I tried to pull myself to a stand, but my arms and legs were quivering and my muscles went slack. I could not run any further or retreat from the scene. I just closed my eyes, pinching them tightly, trying to block out the surrounding noise.

A third voice joined the battle and the harder I clenched my eyes, the louder they became. The three wolves dancing in the forest, knocking trees and branches and turning up roots, became the only sound I was aware of. It beat in my head so loudly that even as the wolves subsided, retreating in a mass of tangled limbs and howls of pain, I did not move. I was locked into the dying scene until a warm, familiar hand pressed itself against my arm. I peered up through my wet lashes at Jacob who was supporting various scratches that were slowly healing themselves. Behind his furrowed brows, a giant chestnut wolf stood, almost scowling down at the pair of us.

"Are you okay?" Jacob breathed, his hands reaching for my face, checking me over. "Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head gently.

"God, I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling my body into his warm, soothing one. "I should have been here."

There came the sound of tearing, very gentle tearing of seams on a worn coat, and Sam was standing there with only his hands to hide behind. But his lack of wear was the last thing I noticed when his face contorted into rage and he stormed over to Jacob.

"You left your post!" he yelled. "I told you, I told _everyone_ to hold their ground!"

"I had to leave!" Jacob shouted back, "I had to save her. I couldn't just leave her here, Seth was outnumbered anyway!"

"You left Clara wide open! She could have been taken by the rest of their pack!" When Jacob didn't respond, Sam continued, "Do you not _think_, Jacob? Do you not realise that you are playing into their plan?"

The rage on his face seemed to dissolve and he let out a sigh, running a hand down his face, "Don't _ever_ do that again, understood?"

Jacob looked up at Sam, their stares clashing for only a moment, "Understood."

"I had to send Quil over to cover your post, you might want to relieve him before he becomes too distracted."

And with that, Sam disappeared into the bushes, fur exploding through the break in the trees, and he was gone. Jacob and I sat there in each other's arms in a silence that was never broken. I had no words to share or fears to delve into. Everything I felt was being absorbed by the security of his chest. Everything I felt, I swore he could feel too.

"We should get you back," he said quietly.

I couldn't disagree, so I nodded my head. Swiftly, he picked me up and carried me to the edge of the woods so we were just out of sight from the building. I glanced behind him at the expanse of dark trees, and then at the dull grey building where so much ignorance was emanating. I turned to Jacob one last time before I left, giving him a small, simple kiss. And then we both returned to out lives, his to danger, and mine to temporary naivety.

* * *

_Here's 27 - not much to say this time around._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**F E V E R  
**_Twenty-Eight_

The local fire department removed the tree from my roof and deemed the damage to be minimal. They helped clean and patch up the kitchen ceiling and remove the fallen trees from the yard. When I got home, I barely made it through dinner before I excused myself to my room and fell asleep. A fatigue I had not known I had had erupted and I fell into a deep dream filled with wolves and darkness. This time, the dream held no fever. This time, the dream held no foreshadowing of love and Jacob. This time, the dream was made of blood and agony.

I watched as my own life drained from me as Jacob's face turned from sorrow to amusement. He watched me from the shadows of the trees as the ice-blue eyes sank its teeth deep into my flesh. I couldn't feel the pain of death, only the pain of Jacob's smile and flickering eyes. My ears were full of his laughter and as the only light in the forest faded, I sank into nothingness.

But that sense of being out of body disappeared and I felt the bed under my body and the pillow under my head. I felt the warm cotton and feathers of my blankets as they covered my figure, and strangely, I felt the edge of my bed sink low under some immense weight. I opened my eyes, blinking away the strangled sleep, before I saw Jacob smiling from the darkness. My dream flashed before my eyes and I imagined the same, terrifying man to be laughing at me, but instead it was the tenderness and the love that could only be seen and felt.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, thinking immediately of my parents.

"I had to come and see you," he grinned, reaching to tuck a hair away.

"Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Nope," he cut me off. "Sam's still outside, keeping an eye on the perimeter. I only have a few minutes before I need to cover Paul's post."

I watched him for a moment before an apology spilled from my lips, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone into the woods. I-"

"I wouldn't have recommended it, but it doesn't really matter. What matters is that you're safe and alive."

I pulled myself up into a sitting position, tucking the blankets beneath my legs. His hand gently tugged one of my own from my lap and held it gently, securing it in the warmth of his palm. At the touch, a warm sensation began to engulf my body and I felt all of the fear and terror from earlier start to shrink into the shadows. I smiled at Jacob through the darkness, but his face was not drawn into bliss or delight. His face had turned solemn.

"Sam thinks that it's becoming a lot harder to protect the mates when they keep moving around," he said quietly. "There are so many holes between houses and between the schools, and when they move from street to town to house – its only stretching our defences."

"What are you going to do?"

"They've discovered how to puncture our line. They gang up on one wolf and wait for openings," he paused to shake his head, "just like I gave them yesterday. It's hard not to act stupid when it comes to you."

I searched for another apology, but the look on his face broke apart any line I had planned on saying. He kept his eyes glued to our hands, a lone finger tracing the contours of mine, as it lay delicately in his own. I sat quietly and watched as he ran his finger over my knuckles, over the outline of my fingers, and along the ridges of my skin.

"Sam's trying to think up a plan," Jacob said quietly. "He's trying to find a way to save us all."

I felt my chest tighten at his words, his voice so soft and unsure. It seemed as if he was trying to convince even himself that there was hope for them all. But there had to be. There had to be some kind of notion that everyone would be okay. That Jacob and I would both be okay.

"Everything will work out," I said slowly, trying not to give away my own doubts.

He looked up from our hands, "I would never let anything happen to you, you know that?"

I nodded.

"I'm not going to give up everything that I've been waiting my whole life for."

His voice was a murmur and I instinctively leaned forward to place a soft, comforting kiss on his lips. He answered back with a more demanding one, one that I could feel was full of worry and need for reassurance. He kissed me as if it were possibly the last kiss we would ever share, as if the world was already falling apart around us. But there was no reassurance I could give and when we broke apart, he searched my eyes for something unknown.

"I love you," he declared, his voice rising only slightly so that his statement could be heard more clearly. "I'm not going to lose you."

I bit my lip, nodding my head. I could feel a surge of emotion creeping towards my eyes, wet tears that were begging to burst. But I held them at bay, reaching forward to touch the side of his face delicately. I couldn't open my mouth to reply, but he must have found what he was looking for, because he rose to his feet.

"You should go back to bed," he muttered, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I'll try to come back again."

He gently pushed me back down towards the mattress and then swept out of my room, so quiet that I wondered if he had even been there in the first place. But my lips still tingled and I could still feel his lingering warmth on the tips of my fingers. But none of that felt reassuring as I took one last glance at the covered window and shut my eyes tightly, praying for everyone's safety.

I saw nothing of Jacob for the next few days. I refrained from searching or calling for any of the boys, even when I wanted nothing more than reassurance from either Jacob or Sam. I kept a close eye on the trees, searching for a something that would ease my worry. I watched for a pair of eyes, a lone wolf, or even the slightest movement of the giant branches that guarded the perimeter. I was desperate for a sign, but at the same time I wanted to fall back into my ignorance and pretend that I really was still slightly normal.

Jasmine would have noticed my strange actions if she had not been so engrossed with Kennedy. She reminded me a little of myself, blushing savagely when he would flatter her or whisper sweet things into her ear. They were attached by the hand and her happiness blinded her from the anxiety that had replaced her best friend. But I was happy for her; so much more happy for her not to realise why I have been so distant, so closed off. Her ignorance saved me from answering questions I couldn't.

The only time she ever noticed me was when she received a C- on her Biology quiz, a letter grade she had been so desperate to surpass. But when she turned to look at me, her eyes weren't really looking _at_ me. She was still so distracted by love that I was just a shape sitting next to her.

"Mom's going to kill me," she groaned, pushing the paper dramatically to the edge of the desk. "I promised her I'd get at least a B."

I tucked my own C paper into the folds of my binder, even though she would never have noticed the giant red letter if I had stuck it under her nose. "Better luck next time?"

"This just means that I'm going to fail the next test, then the exam!"

She threw her test down in frustration, bringing her hands to the sides of her face, staring at the giant letter grade. I had nothing to ease her simple worry, nor any help to offer her in exchange. I merely sat there, my tongue lax, waiting.

"Maybe I'm spending too much time with Kennedy," she said weakly, "I haven't really been keeping up with our study sessions."

I shrugged slowly, although she did not turn to look at me. Or even relatively near me. She kept her gaze at her paper, as if hoping the C would turn into a B the longer she stared at it.

"Maybe Kennedy can help me," she muttered to herself, "or maybe I should ask his mother for help! She's smart and Kennedy always says that she is a living textbook."

The bell rang, but Jasmine didn't hear it, "Yeah, that'll work. Thanks for your help Kay."

She smiled at me, the worry gone from her face and for a mere moment I had hoped she had sensed that I wasn't altogether there. I hoped she would stop and see through her distraction that I needed comfort, even if it wouldn't work. But she didn't try to catch onto the worry lying beneath my eyes or the weak smile I attempted to produce. She just beamed like the sun had come out and then left in a rush of blonde hair and giggles.

It was better that she didn't know, in the end. Jasmine could never know about what Jacob really was, and what was out there beyond her naivete. Jacob had already warned me that no one else should know. Sam had forbidden anyone to know aside from descendants of the Quileute line. But Jasmine would never have believed me if I told her that my boyfriend was a werewolf and there was a pack of giant wolves that were trying to kill me. Jasmine wouldn't have even registered that I was even talking to her, now that I thought about it. Her head was stuck in the clouds where mine had just been temporarily sitting. Now, I didn't know where it was.

There was blue sky peeking out from the clouds, the grey and charcoal seeping towards the horizon opposed to their looming position earlier. The surrounding snow had turned hard from the cold, and giant cubes of salt littered the roads and walkways. From what sun that could sneak through the holes, the hard snow glistened, daring to drag you down. I kept to the crunching salt, feeling the cubes sink into the treads of my boots. I let the sound of the crunching carry me homeward bound, trying to focus more on the sound than the dread that filled my stomach.

I had made it a few blocks from school, escaping the throng of people who chose to litter the courtyard, when that familiar rustling in the trees dragged me from my distraction. I stopped, looking to my left at the trees that seemed to bend away from the russet man who appeared as a shape at first, and then filled out into Jacob as he reached the edge. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes and his face was hard and serious. It was the same look he had shared with me the night before.

"What's wrong?" came from my mouth before he could even reach me.

His face didn't light up when he saw me, and my heart tightened in my chest, "They got to Lily."

I tried not to freak out, "Is she okay?"

"She's in bad shape," he said in a voice that seemed almost distant and very unlike Jacob, "but her heart's still beating. We dropped her off at the hospital a few hours ago."

"How is Paul? Is-" I paused, hoping that it meant he was _still_ Paul.

"The link wasn't broken, so he's still with us. He's with her now, we can't get him to leave."

I knew what this attack meant, it meant that I couldn't stay at home and go to school, pretending. I was vulnerable. I was out in the open. It meant I had to leave my mother and father with an explanation that they would never believe and never allow, just to save all of us.

"Can I at least go home and leave a note or something? So they know I'm okay?" I asked, my mouth suddenly becoming dry.

He nodded, "One note, grab some clothes, and we're going to stay with Sam."

I watched him act just like Jasmine, looking through me, acting as if I were just an object placed across from him. It caused my lungs to squeeze and choke my heart, and I reached forward to bring him back to me. My touch, gentle and cold against the side of his warm neck caused his eyes to snap towards me, as if looking at me for the first time in months.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He let out a small smile, one that was only a fraction of what the real Jacob was capable of and then as he opened his mouth, another voice filled it, one that turned my body to ice.

"Kayla Marie Harris," my mother's voice screeched, "you are in _big_ trouble."

The horror reflected back at me from Jacob's eyes as I heard the car door open and her voice ricochet off the houses and trees surrounding us. This was bad.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, I have been unbelievably busy with work!  
Such long days! But here's the dramatic twist, let me know  
what you think. I'll try to get started on writing tomorrow  
but my creative well has been running a bit dry.  
_

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**F E V E R  
**_Twenty-Nine_

I could feel my blood turn to ice as her voice seemed to echo in the air surrounding the two of us. The ice reached all inches of my body and seemed to stop my heart for even a few seconds as I tried to register her presence. I had worked so hard trying to conceal all traces of Jacob, yet not even all of my hard work and precise planning could have prepared me for my mother's unexpected presence. How could I have known that she would leave work early? How could I know that Jacob would finally come to take me to safety?

"I expected better, Kayla," my mother hissed as she opened the car door.

I turned to meet her, cringing at the look of hurt and anger muddled on her face. I searched for some kind of excuse, but standing next to a half-naked Jacob wasn't something I could explain. I couldn't explain why I was so close to him, why we looked at each other the way we did. I couldn't hide it any longer; I had finally been caught.

"M-Mom, I-" but not even I could form a suitable response.

"Get in the car, we'll talk about this when we get home," she ordered, looking past me at Jacob. "And _you_ – stay away from my daughter."

I could feel a slight tremble from Jacob's body as he spoke, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mrs. Harris."

"Oh, you will. Mark my words, I will make sure you two _never_ see each other again."

"Mom-"

"_I said_ we'll talk about this at home; get in the car, Kayla."

"Don't do it," Jacob addressed me, his hand encircling my elbow gently. "You can't."

I glanced back at his hard, yet worried face. Beneath his heavily set brows, his eyes pleaded to the pits of my soul, begging me to stay with him. But I glanced back at my mother whose face had never known such anger before. Although betraying her in the beginning had been hard, having to face that betrayal in the midst of this moment hurt far more than any heartbreak could induce. I could feel my chest tightening painfully and the surge of emotion threatening to explode.

"I'm s-sorry, Mom," I sputtered helplessly.

"You don't understand the situation, Mrs. Harris."

"I understand it just fine. You couldn't take 'no' for an answer the first time, and then you corrupted my daughter," she growled.

"It's not that simple," Jacob argued, "there is far more here than just you and your daughter, and what you have to realize is that we are-"

"You think this is love?" she directed her question at me, more than at Jacob.

My eyes began to burn slightly, and the emotional build up was becoming unbearable. I wanted to cry and sob if it would make things better, but I knew that my tears would only escalate the scene. Instead, I trembled and wiped at my eyes pathetically.

"It's so much more than just love, I have finally found the one," his hand slid down my arm towards my shaking hand. "She is my soul mate."

His final words hit my mother far different than the rest of the argument, and her face fell blank for a moment before rage returned to the surface. Her anger seemed far worse than before and fire seemed to blaze within her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ use that word," she stormed forward and grabbed my arm roughly, tugging my hand out of his grip. "Stay _away_ from my daughter or I'll get the Sheriff involved."

As my mother dragged me back to the car forcefully, I turned to watch the defeated look on Jacob's face. He stared back, deep into my eyes, as if trying to convey a secret message. But that message was lost as I was pushed into the backseat and the door slammed loudly beside me. I looked sadly at Jacob, my heart crying out in pain. All I could do was murmur, "I love you" right before she tore off down the street, leaving him alone on the curb.

When we arrived home, she commanded me to shut myself in my room until she could get her head straight. I obeyed silently, relishing in the moment of being rid of the disappointment that filled her eyes. There was nothing I could do now to save myself or my relationship, it was over. She would never let me out of her sight again, which meant I couldn't sneak off to see him. She had eyes everywhere and I couldn't hide from any of them, not in this godforsaken town.

Lying on my bed, trying to nurse my wounded heart, I could hear my parents' voices starting to rise steadily as the heat of the argument began to grow. At first they could be heard as no more than a muffle, but slowly and slowly I could hear the anger in her voice grow until their conversation was being played for the whole neighbourhood.

"She _lied_, Ed, to both of us! How can you be so compassionate?"

"She's our daughter, have you forgotten?" my father shot back, his voice at a level I have never heard before. "What has gotten into you, Denise?"

"Don't act like I'm the bad guy here! She betrayed both of our trust!"

"Only because you refused to let her live her own life!"

Both of my parents fell silent as my father's words hung in the air. I couldn't hear anything, not even the continued pacing of my mother's feet or the heavy words that were being exchanged. The only sound that I could hear was that of my own breathing. In and out, in and out, I could hear that I was still alive. I was still lying there, on my bed, waiting for my punishment to be carried out. But wasn't this punishment enough? She had told both of us that we were never to see each other again, or else she would involve the law.

I had had moments of thoughts of Jacob coming to my window and smiling down at me, coming to take me away. I kept waiting for his light knock on the glass or his wolfish smile to bear down at me. But those moments escaped me when he didn't come, when I knew he wouldn't. He wasn't foolish enough to get the police involved, no matter how thick the Sherriff really was. And Sam wouldn't let him, either. He had some kind of hold over him, something that kept him in line. Sam wouldn't let him come; they had to protect the other mates.

For a split second I imagined the wolves coming to tear me apart while Jacob sat, unaware, watching over someone else. But that image dissolved as soon as my door creaked open, the light from the hallway cascading into my dark room. I expected my mother to be standing there, glowering at me, but instead it was my father, a sullen look on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly.

I nodded weakly, sitting up. He closed the door behind him and the two of us plunged back into darkness. He sat down next to me, the mattress sinking under his weight. He sighed ever so lightly and then peered out of the corner of his eye at me.

"I'm sorry, Kay," he started, "but you really hurt your mother."

Tears started to well into my eyes again, but he saved me the trouble of speaking by continuing.

"I know exactly how it feels to go against your parents for another person, look at your mother and I for example. But you have to realize that she hasn't gotten over what happen because of our relationship. Because she chose me, over her parents, the whole clan disowned her. And that's not something that anyone would get over quickly.

"I don't have much experience in teenage girls, but I used to be young once. And when you're young, all you feel like doing is experiencing the world and forgetting about everything else. That's exactly what your mother and I did, and falling in love had its consequences, especially you."

I looked over at him, "What?"

"Your mother and I were seeing each other when she got pregnant, that was when we decided to get married. But that was also when her parents found out. They told her that she had to abort the baby or she was banished. She didn't just do it for me, Kay; she did it for you too."

"So she can fall in love with whoever she wants, but I can't?" I felt the emotion start to surge into my voice. "The only guy that has ever shown that he cares for me, and I can't have him?"

I couldn't stop the tears from coming as they began to leak steadily out of my eyes, followed by a chest clenching sob. My father wrapped his arms around me, holding me just as tightly as he used to when I was younger. I felt like a child, needing my father to make me feel better.

"I think you and your mother have some talking to do. The problem here is that you remind her too much of herself, the one she tries to forget. And the last thing she wants you to do is leave her, especially for a boy. She loves you, Kay; we both do."

If anything, he just made me cry harder. But the more I cried, the worse I felt. Because I knew that no matter how much I cried, it wasn't going to make things right again.

* * *

_Sorry this one is so short, I thought it was a good place to leave off.  
Also, a slightly quicker update. I'm trying to get them going  
a little faster. Hope you all are enjoying it._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Fever: 30

Whether it was the fault of my broken heart or my lack of sleep, I couldn't find the urge to get out of bed the next morning. I felt the weight of my mother's eyes on me as she surveyed me from the door, but she didn't say anything and closed it behind her. I stayed in that position, staring blankly at the wall opposite my bed. I don't think there was a point to get out of bed that morning. I couldn't go to school and put a smile on my face, pretending that there was nothing wrong with me. In these short few months, I had single-handedly broken my own heart and my mother's too. But did I regret listening to Jacob? No, I don't think I would ever take it back.

I almost wondered if he felt as badly as I did, but I didn't have to second guess him the way my mother was. There was no denying that Jacob was just as torn up as Paul was when he found out about Lily. The only part of me that was wounded was inside my chest. As the thoughts of Paul leaning over a hospital bed filled my head, I suddenly felt ashamed. Lily was lying in pieces, clinging to her life for all I knew, and I was upset because my mother found out about Jacob and I. We were both alive and in one piece, our hearts still beating, and I was upset.

For the first time in hours, I lifted myself from the contour I had created on my bedspread and sat up. The murky sky outside left my room dark and empty, and as I sat there staring at the space there was not a sound that met my ears. I listened for a moment, listened for my mother's footsteps down the hall or the sports game from the living room, but there was nothing. The silence urged me out of bed, my body sluggish and tired as it moved to the door and out into the rest of the dimly lit house. The lack of light transformed my small house into a lonely and almost foreign place. I turned on the hallway light and the one in the kitchen, trying to fill the void.

I had to desire to eat, no appetite for anything, but I found myself going through the motions of collecting cereal and milk. I stood at the kitchen counter, pouring myself a bowl when I found my eyes drifting up to the window that sat over the sink. The sky looked ready to open up at any moment and mirror the emotions I felt pulsating within. The yard sat empty apart from a pair of old lawn chairs and a few patches of grass and dirt that poked up from the hard snow. Beyond the yard, beyond my property, the forest lurked. My heart gave a sharp tug as I stared into the woods.

Suddenly, I remembered all the times my parents warned me about getting lost in the woods. I was seven when my father told me that bad things happened in there. He trusted my fear to be able to steer me clear from the trees, which sufficed until I was twelve. A game of hide-and-go-seek went wrong and I was stuck without direction in the woods surrounding the elementary school grounds and my father and the deputy had to go after me. That time, it wasn't my father warning me, but the deputy. I still remember the haunting look on his face as he crouched down to my level, his eyebrows set in a hard line, and he told me about the bad things that could happen to a young girl lost in the forest. Over the next few years my mother could chide me off and on about how other children weren't as lucky as I was to be found and they instilled the fear in me until the chiding stopped.

And just like that, after years of being conditioned into fear of the woods, one boy broke all of that and I took the trees head on. Why couldn't my mother see just how special he was? Jacob wasn't just some guy who wanted to take advantage of me and break my heart. He was different. He was honest, caring, sweet, and no matter what was trying to kill me, Jacob was worth it. I realized, standing there with the milk jug poised over the bowl that I would go to any lengths for him. I would even risk my neck, my life, for him. I guess this, I thought, this is what love is. This is what love makes you do.

I put the milk back onto the counter, abandoning the bowl. I placed both hands along the counter, looking out the window. Apart from guilt and heart break, I hadn't felt anything else. But now, standing there with my mind racing, I felt angry. Once more, my mother was taking control of my life. She was telling me who I could and couldn't be with. I was angry because I didn't deserve this. For the first time in my life, I made my own choice to follow after a feeling I had in my gut, in my chest, and it felt amazing. I found something I thought I would be searching my whole life for, but I found it all in Jacob.

I should just run away. Grab what I needed and just leave home to be with him. The idea of running off sent my pulse racing and a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. But despite that feeling of being free from my mother's grasp, I realized that it was impossible. She would tear cities down to find me if I ran away. And the first place she would destroy was the Quileute reservation. I couldn't put Jacob and his people through that, especially not because of me. And so the adrenaline of being free slowly dissipated until I was standing there, feeling as lonely as ever, staring out the window. I took one last look at the bowl of cereal on the counter before I went back to my room and started to make a new contour in the mattress.

I had fallen into an uneasy sleep, filled with horrific images of fallen wolves and splintered trees. I found myself waking with a start as the sight of Jacob with blood spilling from a wound in his side waded into my dream, and I sat there staring for a moment, trying to purge the image from my mind. I had to believe that he was safe. I had to believe.

I threw off my covers and made my way over to my window, splitting the blinds apart to peer into the backyard. It had started to rain while I was sleeping, pooling in the dirt patches in the yard. I glanced towards the trees instinctively and for a split second, I thought I saw Jacob. I dropped the blinds and ran into the kitchen, clumsily sticking my feet into the boots, and as I had the door opened and ready to run into the woods, I suddenly stopped myself. I couldn't see him any longer, if he had even been standing there in the first place. Jacob and Sam had both warned me about wandering into the woods alone, even in my own backyard. The same warning that had plagued me my whole life. As much as I yearned for the sight of any of them, I found myself closing the door and locking it back into place. Jacob wouldn't have wanted me to.

The bowl of cereal still sat on the counter and my stomach gave a small grumble at the sight. I couldn't stop eating just because I was depressed. I knew Jacob wouldn't want that. I poured the warm milk into the bowl and sat down in the living room in the recliner where my dad always sat. I had gotten through half of the bowl when I had the strangest feeling. I rocked back and forth gently, poking at the soggy chunks of cereal. I didn't know why, but something inside me was pulling me to the kitchen window. It was silly, I knew, but I couldn't resist the urge and found my feet leading me gently to the kitchen. I put my bowl on the counter and peered out into the yard, not at all surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary. I was about to go back to my room when something caught my eye.

At the edge of the yard, where the snow met the tree line, a giant branch was lying on the ground, the tips of the branch still bouncing up and down. My jaw loosened a little bit and I stared at that branch. It hadn't been there moments ago when I opened the door. But I tried to reason; maybe the rain knocked it down. Even though it wasn't raining particularly hard and the branch was far too large to be brought down by a little bit of rain. My pulse picked up the pace a little and I found myself holding my breath.

I thought I saw something move in the depths, but I told myself I was imagining things. I had a bad dream and now I was seeing things that weren't there. But somewhere in my gut I knew that there was something there. Whatever was in there brushed against a tree and a clump of snow fell, something unmistakable, and as soon as the clump hit the forest floor, I turned and ran for the door. I shoved on a pair of sneakers, not even glancing at the snow boots beside them. I didn't know where to go so I sped off in the direction farthest from my house, running down the road in an old sweatshirt of my Dad's and pyjama pants.

I didn't even glance behind me as I ran, not even wondering if there was a rabid wolf following me, ready to rip my head off. I slipped on a couple patches of wet snow, but I pulled myself up quickly and kept running. All the way to town where I ended up outside my father's office, soaked from head to toe, and panting with a stitch in my side. As I walked into the office, his coworkers peered up at me curiously, but I only had eyes for the receptionist who was staring rather rudely.

"My – dad?" I panted at her.

"He's in the conference room," she said slowly, "are you all right?"

"Where's the con-" I took a deep breath, "conference room?"

She pointed over her shoulder, "at the back and to your right."

I patted the counter in thanks and sped past the cubicles, ignoring all the strange looks until I saw my father's silhouette through the windows and burst into the room. He was sorting through papers and arranging them neatly around the long table before I interrupted, and he had to do a double take before he realized who was standing there at the door.

"Kay?" he said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

I had regained some of my breath back, but my lungs still felt like they were on fire, "I-I-"

What was I going to say? I couldn't just tell him that there was a pack of wolves trying to kill me so they could recruit my boyfriend to their clan. I wracked my brain for a convincing excuse that would cover the reasons why I ran here in the rain with a panicked look on my face.

"I got scared. I heard some noises when I was sleeping and I thought I saw someone in the yard," I lied. "I didn't know what to do so I ran here."

"Are you okay?" he came over to my side, brushing the wet hair out of my eyes. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"And you thought you saw someone in the yard?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah," I nodded, "and I didn't know who it was."

"Did you call the sheriff?"

"I-I panicked, I didn't want to be alone."

"All right, let's go and take a look. I'll take my lunch."

He grabbed his suit jacket from the back of the chair and guided me out of the office. As we passed the cubicles, the same stares followed me on the way out.

"Candice, I'm taking my lunch, if I get any calls, take a message or redirect it to my cell. I'll be back before two," he said to the receptionist as we passed.

"Everything all right, Ed?" she asked, trying to stick her nose into our business.

"I'll see you at two, Candice."

On the way back home, my father didn't say anything to me as we drove. It didn't take long to reach our street, and suddenly I felt awfully foolish for just leaving the house. What if I didn't see anything? What if a bird hit that branch and made the snow fall? But what if I did see something and the house was in ruins? I was leading him into a death trap.

"Dad, I-" I tried to stop him.

"It's okay, Kay, I don't mind. I was going to eat left over potato salad anyway," he chuckled lightly. "Don't even be afraid to call on me, even if it's nothing."

I nodded solemnly. We pulled into the short driveway and I looked eagerly for some visible signs of a fight. The house still looked intact, untouched, and just as empty as I left it. I followed my father out of the car and towards the house, searching for anything that would tell me I wasn't crazy. He opened the door slowly, peering down the hallway.

"Hello?" He waited a moment. "Is there anyone here?"

When there was no response, he stepped into the house, peering into the living room and then down the hall. I followed behind him closely, seeing nothing that seemed out of place. No one seemed to have been here except for me. I felt like an idiot as we finally made our round into the kitchen and there was nothing destroyed, no blood, no fur, no nothing. I moved forward to apologize to my dad who was making his way to the backdoor when I stepped in something wet. I looked down and my bowl of cereal was all over the ground.

"Were you in the backyard this morning?"

"No," I looked up from the fallen cereal.

As my father turned to me, the back door was side open. My eyes grew wide as I looked down at the cereal and then to the door, my face a look of horror. Someone was in my house. Someone or something had been _here_.

"I'm going to call the sheriff, go see if anything was taken." His tone was suddenly serious.

I hurried into my room and began to sort through my things, searching frantically for anything that could have been taken. It looked like someone had been in my room; my drawers were all opened slightly and there were wet spots across my rug. I rifled through my side table, my school stuff, my desk, and couldn't find anything that they had taken. Why had they been in here? I wondered desperately, and as my eyes traced over the room once more, I realized what they had taken. I walked over to my naked pillow and picked it up delicately.

"Is anything missing?" my father stuck his head into my room.

My head shook 'no' on its own accord.

"No, they didn't take anything," he spoke to the receiver, "it looks like they broke it and didn't find what they were looking for."

They didn't find what they were looking for because they were looking for me.

* * *

_Dum, dum, duuumm! I re-read over this chapter and I actually  
think I did a decent job. Recently I feel like my writing has  
slowly deteriorated now that I'm out of school. Hopefully that  
isn't the case!_

_Feedback is always appreciated._  
_**INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**F E V E R  
**_Thirty-One_

I sat on the edge of my bed with my naked pillow in my arms, deaf to the conversation between my parents and the sheriff that occurred just feet away from my bedroom door. Despite telling my father that they hadn't taken anything, here sat the evidence that they had taken something. At first, a pillowcase seemed so unimportant – maybe that was why I lied to him. But now, a pillowcase seemed the perfect thing to take. What else in my room would be more saturated with my scent? They could have taken my bedspread or my sheets, but they weren't as compact, not as small so that they wouldn't go unnoticed. I felt like someone had stuck a stone in my gut.

My hands itched to dial Jacob's number, to ask him what to do, but I knew that I couldn't call him. Rather, I sat there sickly, staring at the pillow in my arms that was stained from years of use. There was a dark brown stain on the top corner from when I spilled hot chocolate on it during a sleepover at Jasmine's, and then there was a lighter one from when my mom's sweater bled in the wash. If the case were still here, I could count the tear stains across the material that had accumulated over the past few days.

"…like I said, she left as soon as something was out of place…no, she didn't recognize him – Sheriff, really, let's just leave her out of this for now, she's gone through a lot…" my father's voice bled through the crack in the door, faintly reaching me where I sat hunched over.

"Ed, I need to know all the facts-"

"Sheriff, my daughter has just gone through an ordeal, I would appreciate if you gave her – gave _us_ – the decency of a few hours to get over the shock of this."

"I'm sorry Denise," the sheriff said softly, "just give us a call when she's ready to talk, okay?"

There was a moment of silence that spread through the house that was interrupted only by the groaning of the hinges of my door as my mother pushed her head through the crack, an awkward smile sitting upon her lips. I glanced up at her, tearing my gaze from my defeated pillow, waiting for her to launch into whatever speech she had prepared. She hadn't spoken to me after she discovered my betrayal – not that I blamed her – but now it felt strange when she came and sat down next to me, pretending that she wasn't angry with me. The awkward smile sitting on her face wavered slightly and she settled for looking down at the ground rather than at me.

"The sheriff said he'd take care of everything," she said hesitantly.

I nodded stiffly, knowing full well that there was nothing the sheriff could do but tell us not to worry. It was easy enough for him because he didn't have to worry about being torn apart by giant wolves. To the town, it was just a rogue Grizzly. They lived in a sort of ignorance, in this small town, believing that everything was as it should be. My mother was included in this, sitting next to me, imagining that the sheriff could fix everything and our lives would return to normal. She should know that life was never going to be the same again, especially for me.

"He'd like to talk to you when you have time."

"I didn't see anything," I muttered, bringing the pillow up to my chest.

"He'd like to talk to you anyway."

There was a strain in her voice, as if she was trying to withhold whatever it was on the back of her tongue. I wasn't about to force it out and so I sat there silently, trying to push aside the sick feeling that had manifested itself in my body.

"I know we're not on the best of terms right now, but I want you to know that I still love you and worry about you."

"Okay."

My mother seemed to have expected some other kind of answer because she met my quiet words with a bout of irritation, one that was so familiar, "I understand how you feel right now, but that's no need to be snotty with me."

For the first time in what felt like ages, I found myself turning towards my mother and snapping at her, "Snotty? Really?" I paused to laugh sardonically, finding this surge or irritation so foreign. But at the same time, it felt like some of the weight I had been carrying was finally starting to roll off my shoulders. "If I wanted to be snotty I think I'd make more of an effort."

I couldn't remember the last time I had snapped back a retort at my mother, but we were both surprised at my tone that held her shell shocked for a moment. There was just something inside of me that was bubbling over and I was suddenly feeling what I should have felt when she tore me away from Jacob. I shouldn't have just gotten into the car and let her take away the only thing important in my life; I should have fought for it. And now this urge was slowly creeping up through my body towards my mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I understand that you care about me, but there are just some things that you can't protect me from," I said, my voice rising slightly.

Her lips drew into a thin line, "I did what was best for you."

"Best for me?" I couldn't control the words that were spilling out of my mouth, nor could I control just how frustrated I had become. "When have you ever done anything with _my_ interests at hand? When have you _ever_ stopped for just one second and asked me what I want?"

"What has gotten into you?" She stood up and towered over me.

I found myself rising to meet her challenge, tossing the naked pillow onto my bed as I stared her dead in the eye, "For years you have controlled me and told me what to do, but you can't do that anymore, Mom. I'm growing up and you can't stand to see it happen."

When she didn't respond, I continued, the words tumbling out of my mouth one after the other.

"You don't understand that there isn't always a quick fix to things, either! You can't just hope that the sheriff _fixes_ all of your problems! You can't just hope that I will just _forget_ about Jacob! I am a human being and you know what? I _love_ Jacob! I love him and I'm not going to let you keep me from being with someone I care about!"

"You don't think I understand?" her voice was hard and steady.

"If you understood how I feel then you wouldn't be chaining me to this house like a prisoner!"

She looked away from me and then slowly moved towards the door. Before she left, she turned back towards me with a low fire in her eyes, "I'm disappointed in you Kayla. One day, you will understand that this is what's best for you."

And with that, she closed the door with a tight slam and left me shaking from the emotions that were battling inside of me. Despite the tornado of thoughts spinning around my head, I finally decided what I needed to do, no matter how my parents would feel about my decision. I had to find Jacob and I had to find him now.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, I was house sitting. Here's 31 - wow, that's  
a BIG number. Let me know what you think! Is it too dramatic? I  
tried to tone it down on the third edit._

_Feedback is always appreciated.  
**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**F E V E R  
**_Thirty-Two_

I paused in my dressing as I heard one of my parents shift in their sleep. I waited, holding my breath, until the preceding seconds held no more movement. Quietly I resumed, sliding socks on my feet and buttoning up my jacket. My heart was beating so loudly in my chest, I swore it would give me away; the erratic beating of my second betrayal. I knew for a fact my mother would never forgive me for running away, if you could call it that. But I needed to protect them all from those monsters out there and that meant leaving tonight.

I had contemplated my escape for hours. I couldn't leave a letter because it would be her map with an arrow straight to my safe house. But even if I didn't leave her one, she would still know where I had run to. Either way, she was bound to hunt me down, but I was hoping that this would give Jacob, give them all some time to end this.

I double checked my bag that I had packed earlier, knowing full well what was inside of it. My fingers were fumbling over the items, my sudden nerves kicking in. What if I didn't make it out the door, and she caught me? What if she was waiting for me to escape? I could think of all the possibilities of how my plan could go wrong. What if on my way over, I was attacked? I had already envisioned my bloody death numerous times in my dreams, where Jacob would stand over me and suddenly that look was gone from his eyes and he just walked away. It was horrible.

There was nothing holding me back at this point. It was either die alongside Jacob, or die with my parents and I couldn't have that. They knew where I lived, they knew I was vulnerable. What was stopping them from taking me right now? Instinctively, I cracked the blinds and peered out into the darkness of my backyard. My eyes swept the line of the trees, but I couldn't pick up anything in the dark. Maybe they were waiting for me to run away and they were going to get me the second I stepped outside. I let the blinds fall back into place and tried to build up my courage.

'You can do this', I thought over and over, grabbing my bag and tightly securing it over both of my shoulders. I closed my eyes for a second, breathing deeply, and then started for my door. My socked feet slid over the hardwood without so much of a sound and as I reached the back door, I stopped myself from reaching for the handle. Instead, I turned to the front door, scooped up my shoes, and took a wide path around my parents' door. I paused just on the other side for any sounds of them waking, but I could only hear their soft patterned breathing.

I almost went back to bed there, standing beside their door. Despite how much I wanted to get away from my mother, I still loved her. I loved them both. And walking out of their house without so much of a warning would ruin them. It would destroy my mother and whatever forgiveness she was building. But that little flicker of faltering was overcome by this newfound courage that had started building up the day I met Jacob. If it hadn't been for him, maybe I wouldn't be standing next to their door contemplating escape. Maybe I would just be sleeping.

I would probably still be just as miserable as I had always been here in Forks, in a town I couldn't call my own. Maybe Jacob wasn't perfect, but he made me feel like I belonged somewhere and that was the most important feeling to me. That was why I kept moving forward to the door and with such precision I opened it, slid out, and closed it behind me without so much as a sound. I pushed my feet into my shoes and carefully walked down the snowy steps and onto the street. I took one glance back at my house before I took off down towards Jasmine's at a steady jog.

The streets were deserted as I hurried down the middle of the snow dusted pavement, but I was careful to keep my eyes moving and my ears alert for sounds other than my footsteps. I made it to Jasmine's in no time but rather than stop, I kept moving towards the end of the street where I had my first encounter with Sam. This time, I did not hesitate the way I had before and I charged into the bushes, pulling the flashlight from the side of my bag. The beam lit up the narrow path before me and the branches that blocked the way. I took in a deep breath, trying to soothe the slight sting of my lungs, and then started into a run. The beam of light bounced as I ran, but it bobbed on the trail, allowing me to follow it as I beat away the bushes.

I didn't know if I was being followed or if I was running straight into a wolf, I just kept running. I didn't want to stop and let my fear overcome me. As long as I kept my legs moving, I didn't think about how I wasn't alone. I plunged deeper into the woods, trying me best to keep up with the path that became harder to follow with thicker branches blocking my way. I kept my arms in front of my face, pushing through and bending and cracking some of them as I pushed forward. I just had to keep moving, keep pushing forward and then I would be safely with Jacob.

My pulse had increased in volume and it almost drowned out my heavy pants as I began to step over fallen trees and rooted rocks, my pace coming to a brisk walk. Not even the crack of a twig met my ears anymore. If a wolf were to sneak up on me, I wouldn't hear a thing. I hadn't realized just how difficult it was to get through the forest, pushing and tripping my way over and through obstacles. Although there was doubt in my mind about having made the proper decision, I didn't have the time to dwell on regrets. I was here, I was pushing, and I was going to make it.

I could feel the branches snagging my clothes and whipping against my limbs, but my legs were already so worn that I felt no pain. I just kept moving mechanically, trying to keep a faster pace than a walk. At one point, the path disappeared completely and I fought forward in hopes that it would re-open, but luckily there was a piece of orange tape tied to a tree as a marker. I followed it back onto the path, which slowly began to widen as I picked back up my pace.

The branches grew less dense as I drew farther out of the bushes and just beyond the wall of trees ahead, the moon was splitting through. I pushed myself farther, willing my stiff legs to keep moving and moving. There came more light, little spots in the distance that could only be the reservation. I abandoned my light at my side and just kept moving, stumbling over objects in the dark, until I finally broke the tree line and found myself exactly where I wanted to be.

La Push had never looked more beautiful to me than it did now. With the moon high in the sky, it illuminated all of the small houses that were scattered throughout the reserve. I paused a moment to catch my breath, my lungs burning as the cold air filtered in, and then I set off towards the red house just over the next hill. The reserve was quiet, but I thought nothing of it since it was the middle of the night. I moved quickly towards Jacob's house and when I reached the front door, I had to put a hand on my chest to steady my heart.

I couldn't believe I'd done it. I quickly knocked on the door, hoping that he wouldn't be too upset that I had woken him up. But who was I kidding? This is what he was waiting for. He wanted me to stand up for myself and do what I wanted. And I did. I heard some shuffling from the other side of the door and I couldn't stop the smile from breaking out across my face. All I wanted to do was jump into his arms and tell him how much I missed him. I just wanted him to hold me.

The lock slid out of place and the chain was being moved aside, and slowly the door creaked open into the darkness of his house. As the door opened fully, and he moved outside, my face fell to shock as I saw that it wasn't Jacob who was greeting me this time.

* * *

_I have a surprise for everyone this update! As you may  
not know, I also enjoy graphic design (although I am still  
learning!) So I decided to make a background for my desktop for  
Fever, my child (haha), and then I decided I would share it  
with everyone else!_

_The link is on my profile - it won't let me put it here!  
_

_Feedback is always appreciated._

_**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**F E V E R  
**_Thirty-Three_

I felt my feet shuffle backwards impulsively as Billy moved out onto the small porch, looking at me through narrowed eyes. I couldn't decipher the look on his face for his mouth was bent in a way that it could have passed for a scowl. The courage I had built up melted quickly and I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I had planned for Jacob to answer the door, wrap me in his arms and tell me that he knew I had it in me. I hadn't expected Billy to be here.

"I-Is Jacob here?" I croaked awkwardly.

He watched me for a moment and then replied, "No."

"Oh."

"Why are you here? You know it's not safe for you to be out by yourself," his tone seemed to warm up.

"I know," my voice was so quiet, "I-it wasn't safe for me at home. I have to find Jacob."

Billy looked around the two of us, as if searching for something, "Come inside, quickly."

I followed Billy inside tentatively, taking small steps behind him. The house was dark except for the faint glow of the kitchen bulb, illuminating the edges of the furniture so the both of us could navigate. He continued on into the kitchen so I followed him, unsure of what I was supposed to do. I walked slowly, letting a gap form between the two of us as I took small steps towards the back of the house. I heard him pick up the phone and start to mumble into it, words I wasn't sure of. When I reached the doorway, he was grabbing his car keys and reaching for his coat.

"Let's go," he said without an explanation and I followed him silently as he led the way back to the front door.

He headed down the ramp to the side of the stairs and towards a small pick-up truck that sat idly on their front lawn. I watched him roll unsteadily over the grass towards the vehicle with full intentions to get into the front seat. The closer he got to the truck, the more I could tell how low it sat to the ground. Billy rolled up beside it and opened the driver's side where he was practically level with the seat and began to move inside. He pulled his legs from the foot rest of the wheelchair and then proceeded to transfer himself into the front seat, using the door to support himself. Billy spoke without looking over at my bewildered face, "Can you toss the chair in the back? I don't have time to put it away."

I hurried forward and took the chair, awkwardly lifting it into the bed of the truck. It clattered loudly against the sides, but Billy didn't seem to notice. He started the truck, the sound reverberating through the silence, rumbling long and low. I hurried to the opposite side and slid into the passenger seat, avoiding Billy's gaze. He only lingered for a moment, possibly sensing my discomfort, and then he put the truck into reverse and we sped down the road towards the edge of the reservation.

We plunged into the dark forest where only the light of the moon helped guide us along the road. The headlights only gave us enough light to make out the edges or the odd rock that jutted out from the ground. Billy's mouth was drawn into a thin line, worry etched into his brow. The silence made me uneasy and I tried to focus on what was in front of us, rather than the fact that we were submerged into unfamiliar territory.

The trees seemed to swell around the truck; growing larger the deeper we went. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Billy, but his expression did not change. I could feel that something wasn't right. My stomach churned. Oh god, I thought, what if it was Jacob? Maybe the reason he wasn't home was because-

I stopped my train of thought right as a small cottage came into sight. There were low amber lights glowing in the windows and there were two beat up cars sitting in front. Billy slowed his speed as he approached and I knew it was out destination. As we pulled up behind one of the vehicles, the front door was thrown open and figure came speeding out. My heart jumped as I saw the copper skin and thought it was Jacob, but when he approached the window it was only Seth, pulling open Billy's door to help him out and into his chair.

"How does he look?" Billy asked immediately.

Seth shook his head, "Not so good."

I felt the colour leave my face as I groped for the door handle. They were talking about Jacob, they had to be. As the two of them moved forward, they seemed to have forgotten I was there. I followed them towards the small home, feeling almost unwelcome. But I had to go in; I had to see if Jacob was all right. My heart began to pick up the more I neared the home. Each step was like a deafening thump inside my chest. Please, let him he all right.

I closed the door gently behind me, looking through the dark towards the sources of the light. Beyond the dark living room was a kitchen and what looked like another large room. The crackle of a fire sounded and low voices. Billy was wheeled towards it and then disappeared beyond the door frame.

"My god," Billy said astonished, his voice reaching where I approached slowly. "Why isn't he healing?"

"…blow was too strong, we were ambushed. We underestimated their numbers," an unfamiliar voice said, his voice hardly audible.

"How many?"

There was a small silence and then someone muttered something that I couldn't hear. I held my breath and stepped closer, craning my head to see around the corner. There were some bodies congregated in the kitchen, but most of them were standing around a sofa, blocking it from sight. Billy was at the head, leaning over whoever was on the couch. It had to be Jacob. I gathered what nerves I had and made my way over, oblivious of the eyes that fell on me. I held my breath as I neared and finally, glimpsed at the beaten body that lay half-conscious on the couch. It wasn't Jacob.

"Sam?" I said quietly, looking down at the man.

Billy looked up, the worried look still on his face, but said nothing. In fact, no one said anything. No one told me where Jacob was. No one told me what happened. We all just stood waiting, watching, doing _nothing_. I couldn't take my eyes off of Sam. He was half covered with bloody bandages and his face was badly swollen and bruised. I hardly recognized him in the state he was in. I remembered how Jacob's wounds had healed that one night before my very eyes, and I watched in shock as Sam didn't improve.

"Why…?" I only managed to make out.

"Surface wounds are easy," one of them said from beside me, "it's the internal ones that take time. With the amount of damage he has, we don't know if his body can even take it."

"Wh-what about a doctor?" I turned to look at him. "Can't they do anything?"

They all seemed to stare at me, wide-eyed, like I knew nothing. I stared at them, finally taking in the mass of people around me. I recognized some of Jacob's friends, but there were some women lingering around that I hadn't met. They must be the other mates. Most of them looked completely calm, leaning against the counter or standing next to their mate. Of all the things I felt right now, calm was not one of them.

I stepped back from Sam, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. I looked around once more and then asked, my voice cracking only slightly, "Where's Jacob?"

They all remained quiet for a moment, and then one of them motioned towards the door at the end of the hall. I moved towards the door just as the knob began to turn. When it opened, I lost my breath and felt my emotions prickling at my eyes. Jacob limped out of the room, trying his best to comfort me with a wounded smile. The area around his left eyes was purple and swollen, closing his eye completely and he had dried blood crusted to his hairline. One of his arms was badly bandaged and put into a makeshift sling that hung loosely around his neck. I could still see the scars that ran down his leg, jagged and in the process of healing.

I didn't even notice I was crying until a salty tear slipped into the corner of my mouth. I tried to smile, but my lips were trembling too much. I felt my body start to shake with the coming sobs and as I wobbled at the knees, Jacob came over and held me to him with his good arm. As soon as I was enveloped by his warmth, I began to sob. This exhausting feeling that had slowly built up in me exploded and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand on my own. I just let him hold me, support me, as I cried and cried into his chest.

"It's just a couple of broken bones, they'll heal in no time," he said softly. "Don't cry."

I tried to work some words past my sobs but I couldn't make out any words. I just kept crying and crying until I had used up all of them. Even after the tears subsided I felt myself sob, my chest heaving with each sharp breath that I took in. I felt someone else's hands reach for me from behind and I suddenly remembered that I was in a room full of people. A blanket was draped around my shoulders and I was steered towards the kitchen table where a steaming mug was waiting for me.

"Drink this, and you'll feel much better," the woman said softly.

I grabbed the warm mug, feeling it spread up my arms. I took a small sip of the hot liquid, the burning feeling travelling to my core and easing the bout I had just had. I looked over at the woman, smiling thanks at her. I opened my eyes wider as I saw the scars that travelled down her face, long gashes that hadn't healed. My smile did not falter but she could sense my discovery and tentatively touched them.

"You'll get used to them," she said kindly, "it's always a shock when you first see them."

I nodded and took another sip. Jacob limped over to the table and put his hand on the woman's shoulder for a moment, muttering, "Thanks, Em." Then he dragged one of the chairs close to mine and sat down, his free hand resting on my leg. It was difficult to believe that I had made it and I was here, finally, with Jacob. I grabbed his hand tightly as if I would disappear at any moment, squeezing it for reassurance.

"Will Sam be okay?"

Emily looked over at Jacob, then back to me, "We can only hope."

* * *

_Here's the next installment. If there are any typos or  
moments that don't make sense, I apologize, I was  
busy being half-asleep._

_Feedback is always appreciated._  
_**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**F E V E R  
**_Thirty-Four_

Emily and some of the other girls started to make some food while Sam was moved into the other room. I stood off to the side with Jacob, watching everyone moving around quietly. The sofa had a blanket draped across it, now stained deep red from where Sam had laid. I couldn't keep my mind off of it, off of Sam, off of Jacob. The metallic scent of the blood made my stomach churn but I knew that it wasn't the only thing making my stomach weak. I held my breath in intervals, trying to keep my mind off of all the blood but it was proving difficult.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, his hand sliding up and down my back.

I wanted to tell him I was fine, try to be as strong as everyone else, but I couldn't. I didn't even have it in me to shake my head. But Jacob could sense that something wasn't right so he steered me as best he could towards the French doors beside the kitchen table. Over his shoulder he said, "She just needs some air. I'll keep an eye out."

The deck was small and rustic, just like the rest of the cabin, and I found myself gulping in the cold air. It smelled just as I remembered winter air to smell; normal. But everything about my life wasn't normal anymore. I reached out to grab a piece of ice that was dangling from beneath the banister and felt the cold ripple through me. It gave me a sense of being awake, that this wasn't a dream.

"Kayla," Jacob's voice was soft, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" my voice was quiet, but it sounded so sharp in the silence.

I dropped the ice and turned to look at him, his eyes burning through the darkness at me. The swelling was starting to recede and he no longer had a limp. He was healing fine, healing quickly, but the same could not be said for Sam. I watched him, waiting for him to speak.

"Everything, for getting you in trouble with your mom, for getting you into this, putting you in harm's way," he sighed, dropping his eyes for only a moment. "I'm sorry I ever went to that party."

I found myself shaking my head as I stepped forward and grabbed his hand, bringing it to my chest, "Don't say that; meeting you has been possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. You gave me the strength to stand up to my mother and hope that I wasn't alone. I-I may not be as brave as some of those girls in there, but I'm not afraid to show that I'm scared. And not just for myself, but for you and Sam and the rest of them. I'm scared for everyone."

"You're not the only one that's scared, believe me. Everyone is. With Sam like that, we don't know what to do. He's our leader; he always knows what to do. But now we have to decide for ourselves what action to take next and we all know there's only one option."

I could see it in his eyes, the flicker of fear. I moved forward and kissed him, almost as if there wouldn't be another moment to do it. I tried to pour out my love for him, tried to show him just how important he was to me. For when we finally broke apart, the cold began to seep right back in and between us and the fear returned.

"I'll be okay," I tried to smile.

After everyone had picked and nibbled at their dinner, a sudden sense of seriousness settled over the room. Everyone was waiting for someone to speak up, to make the next move, but everyone was unsure. I could see it in their faces that no one wanted to be the one to take over. I never realized just how important Sam had been to them, how important he had been to the pack. A few of them would glance over their shoulder at the door, hoping that he would rise good as new and tell them what to do. But the door did not open and Sam did not improve.

I sat on a wooden chair holding Jacob's hand tightly, trying to savour the feeling of him being so close to me. For I knew he had to leave, all of them did, to protect us. His bones had almost healed and he had regained proper use of his hand. Now he stood tall, almost all signs of damage gone, looking at the rest of them. He was the first to speak.

"I think we all know what has to be done."

Eyes glanced around at one another, but still no one spoke. The tension in the room seemed to rise and I felt my hand tighten around Jacob's.

"We are sitting ducks here; you all know it," he said, "the only way out is head on. We have to make a stand."

From the corner, one of the men I didn't recognize stood up, "You know that it's crazy, Jacob. We're going to walk into another trap and who knows if we'll all make it out alive. We're outnumbered and we don't have Sam."

"If we don't make a stand then they will find us and kill us all!" Jacob argued back.

"We're walking blind, Jake," Quil stood up, agreeing with the other man. "We aren't going to walk right into a death trap. We're better off staying here until we have to defend ourselves."

"Until Sam gets better, right? Until Sam can tell us what to do and guide us into this fight?"

I could feel their anger ripple through the room from clenched teeth to tense muscles. It made the room seem so much smaller, so much more temporary than it had when I arrived. I think everyone had a haunting suspicion that the safety of this cabin wasn't going to last.

"What else can we do? We can't run from them, this is our home – we need to take a stand for what is ours."

Before anyone else could argue, Quil stood up, "Jacob's right, what other option do we have?"

"We can stay alive that much longer, protecting our loved ones until the time comes," another argued back.

"Then they'll have us in the palm of their hands. They outnumber us and then we'll have no chance," Jacob looked dead at the boy that was arguing with him, "would you really risk everyone here just because you're afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!" he lunged forward only to crash into Quil and Paul who immediately caught him before he could do any damage.

"You're willing to fight against us, but not with us? Come on Embry!" Quil shouted in his face.

Everyone watched the three men fight against each other in the middle of the room, waiting for what was going to happen next. The stress was warping all of them, making them into people they probably didn't even recognize. I hardly recognized myself anymore.

"Embry, please, fight with us and live to see another day. Do you really want to go out like a coward?" Jacob said, his tone slightly softer.

Embry stopped fighting and he was released, looking for some reason to disagree with what Jacob had to say. For a moment I thought he would stand on his own, merely from the look in his eyes, but rather he nodded gruffly and returned to the far side of the room.

"What do we do then? What's the plan?" he muttered.

Everyone seemed to turn to Jacob expectantly and I felt the pressure of his hand in mine, "We make a stand on our land where we have the advantage. They already know we're here for sure, they've probably picked up our scents by now and are planning an ambush."

"What about Sam? And the mates?" Emily stepped forward, her tone hard and void of any emotion.

"We'll get them out of here as soon as we know its safe. We'll make a diversion and then Billy can take them back to La Push. He and the rest of the parents can fend off the few wolves that they can spare. We'll hold off the rest and hopefully end it."

"Do you really think we can kill them all?"

Jacob looked over at Seth, surprised at the lack of fear his young face held, "We don't have to kill them all. Most of them were turned at the cost of their mates. We just have to wound them to get to the Alpha."

"What will that do? Sam's almost there and we're still functioning as a pack."

"The Alpha is the one that goes after the mates, he has to be the one to kill them to gain our allegiance. If not, we wouldn't follow him. If we kill him, the wolves will no longer be bound to him. They will be free and regain what sense of themselves they have left."

"Sounds easy enough," Quil grinned.

"He won't be that easy to get to, they'll all be protecting him," Embry pointed out.

"No, they won't. While we're fighting his zombies, he'll be going after them."

There was a slight pause as the boys looked to their mates, trying to swallow the fear that they may not come out of this alive. I had already accepted the fact that my life was bound to end now or later, but Jacob was worth the risk. But that acceptance didn't stop my heart from trembling in my chest or my stomach from tying itself into knots.

"Then what's the point of making a stand if they're just going to go after them?"

"We have to find him first before he realises they're gone and keep him occupied."

"How do we know which one he is?"

"He'll hang out behind his pack, that's for sure, and you'll be able to tell just by looking at him. He'll be the giant black one with blue eyes," Jacob said confidently.

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"I've seen him," he paused to look down at me, "and so has she."

"What?" I said dumbly.

Everyone was looking at me for confirmation and I searched my memory for all my encounters with wolves. I had tried so hard to block it out but I could only grasp seconds of my memories. Flashes of black and silver, brown and white. I glanced around timidly before I had to close my eyes and search deeper until I found the one of when I found out about Jacob, when I had been attacked in the street. The wolf with ice blue eyes and jet black hair that leered down at me when I had fallen. I remembered the smile that was drawn on its matted face and the spit dripping from its canines.

"That one?" I whispered to Jacob when I reopened my eyes.

"Tonight we try to get what sleep we can, two of us will keep watch at intervals. Paul and I will start. Tomorrow we're going to figure this out and end it, once and for all."

* * *

_Sorry for the wait but I got stuck on this one...and my laptop  
got a virus! So I finished this one up today and I hope it was  
worth the wait. The story is drawing to a close but I just  
don't know what it'll be. Thanks for reading._

_Feedback is always appreciated. You guys rock.  
**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**F E V E R  
**_Thirty-Five_

I was surrounded by forestry, lost in the maze of trees and branches, unable to find my bearings. A small part of me knew I had been here before, sometime not so long ago, but I was unable to find anything familiar. I pushed my way through the branches, stepping over and through snow and piles of dead leaves, but I never got closer to wherever I was going. I just kept getting more lost every moment, yet I wasn't as worried about finding my way as I was about the pair of eyes that were following my every move.

The heavy weight of the stare pressed down on me no matter where I ran. Around me all I could see was trees and darkness, but I knew there was something, someone there. The panic started to build as I swatted at branches, pushed through brambles, fighting to find an exit from the stare. I tumbled forward into a clearing that was strikingly familiar, more so than the trees that loomed over me. For a moment I thought I saw my own footprints in the snow before me, but as I looked closer they looked less human and more canine…

I fingered the print in the snow, tracing the enormous paw. Rather than feel slightly relieved, the panic had reached the edges of my body and my hand began to tremble. It fell into sync with the growl that pierced the thick silence around me, and as I looked up towards the source, a pair of ice-blue eyes and glistening teeth bore down on me. I opened my mouth to scream as the wolf sprang towards me, but the wolf's guttural vibrations drowned it out. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting the sting of the teeth as it met my flesh, but it never came. When I reopened my eyes, Jacob was leaning over me, a small smile on his face.

"You're warm," Jacob said softly, his fingers running across my forehead.

"I-I had a dream," I muttered, "it was nothing."

He smiled down at me, "You know you mumble in your sleep."

"I-it was nothing, just a little scare."

"You don't have to worry, I'll end this, I promise."

The conviction in his eyes was convincing, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. I lay there silently, trying to keep my mind from darting to the darker places I had been dwelling over the past night. The afternoon sun was starting to dip, slowly counting down until we had to act. The whole day everyone had been silent, only speaking to sort out how everything was going to work. Jacob guessed that the wolves would attack at dusk, trying to use it as their advantage, and so we waited out the day for the moment where it began.

"Sam would be proud of you," I said quietly, playing with the fraying ends of the blanket that was wrapped around me. "These guys would be so lost without you."

"I'm only doing what I think Sam would," Jacob's voice was strong but lacked confidence, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

I held back my response, deciding to choose another, but before I could reply there was a knock at the door and Emily stuck her head through the crack. Her face was hard and serious, a vast change from when I had met her only hours before.

"It's time."

* * *

I sat in the back of Billy's pick up, cradling Sam's head in my lap. His face was blank, almost as if he were in another world altogether. He was wrapped in blankets and placed gently in the bed of the truck, along with three other girls who said nothing and kept their gazes away from Sam. Behind us, Emily stood next to her car with the rest sitting huddled in the backseat. We were all draped in jackets and clothes that concealed our scents; trading off what clothes we could share to the pack. While we escaped, a few of them would carry our scents to distract the wolves, hoping to at least give up a long enough window where we could reach the reservation.

The air around the cottage was tense, filled with fear and anticipation. The pack would shoot glances over their shoulders and into the trees every so often, trying not to let their hands tremble. Mine were shaking against the blankets that covered Sam's lifeless body, so much that it was difficult to conceal. The other girls in the bed looked scared too, but their hands were steady.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked softly, coming up beside the truck.

I tore my gaze away from Sam, trying to mimic any other looks than fright. Just by the reflection in his eyes, I could see I couldn't hide my unease. He reached over and placed a hand over mine, trying to stop them from vibrating the way they were. Even though he was not sure of himself, of his decision, he didn't let it show. He knew he had to be strong and he was.

"As soon as you get back to La Push, there will be a party waiting. Whatever you do, do not leave their security. I want you to stay out of harm's way, okay?"

Even though we had been over the plan so many times, I was still uneasy. I felt so much safer being near Jacob, as probably did the other mates, but he was sending us far away from them.

"Listen, they know what to do. The elders are well versed in the history, they know how to protect you."

"But how do you know they can? I've seen them take down trees like they were blades of grass," I said quietly. "We're the equivalent of ants to them. They'll pick us off like insects."

Despite the situation, Jacob's lips curved into his crooked smile. It reminded me of when I first met him, making my heart skip a beat. I grasped his hand between mine, trying to savor his warmth for just a little bit longer. I wanted to convince myself that this wouldn't be the last time I could hold it.

"Have I ever told you that you worry too much?" he gave a small chuckle. "Silver won't kill them, but it'll hurt like hell. Pump them full of silver pellets and they won't do more than a kitten."

"Please don't compare them to kittens, not at a time like this."

"You gotta trust me, Kay," he whispered, "you gotta trust all of us. I won't let them hurt you."

It was hard not to believe him with the way he watched me. When I looked into his eyes, it quelled whatever fear I had for the moment. In his eyes, there was nothing but the two of us and nothing else. No families disapproving, no betraying, no danger, no nothing; just us. And for the moment I forgot about the evening that was looming over the group of us.

"Remember what I said, be safe."

He gave me a small, warm kiss that lingered only for a second before the cold night stole it away. He withdrew his hand and returned to the rest of the pack, leaving my cold and steady one over Sam's chest. I dropped my eyes back to him, almost waiting for him to awake and take the pressure off of Jacob's shoulders. But the longer I watched him, the less alive he seemed.

"Here we go," Jacob's voice was quiet, but firm. "Quil and Paul, you're both up first."

The two of them had clothes ripped and tied to their bodies to spread the scents around. They both nodded at Jacob and took off into the woods, the sound of splitting seams echoing lightly into the clearing. After a moment, two more took off. We waited, listening to their footsteps disappear. Then Jacob turned to Emily and Billy, who hung his head out of the window.

"See you on the other side guys, be safe," Jacob nodded to them.

The truck started up, as did Emily's car, and in unison they both started to drive away, leaving only Jacob and a few other boys standing in the clearing, watching their mates drive away.

Billy drove faster than the previous night, hitting the potholes and bumps in the road. Sam's body twisted and jumped in the bed and I struggled to hold into his shoulders, trying to keep him as steady as possible. The other girls in the bed held onto each other, their eyes focused on anything but Sam or the surroundings. In the beginning they had all seemed so calm and collected, but now they were just as scared as I was, clinging desperately to the other.

The sun was dropping fast and the little bit of daylight that split through the trees was starting to disappear. Billy's headlights illuminated the uneven road that twisted through the trees, the truck whipping around the corners so fast that I couldn't even stop my own body from sliding around. I clutched onto Sam as if he were some kind of weight in all of this, like he was the only one that could make everything okay. If he weren't here, I feel like I would have floated away.

Emily's car followed close behind, the engine groaning with old age as she willed it faster and faster. I could only imagine how she felt, trying to be so calm when her mate was in such a condition, seeming barely alive. I wanted to let her know that I would protect him, here, even if it was just for this ride, but I wanted her to know that I was here. I clutched onto him tighter.

The back end of the truck fishtailed suddenly as we broke out of the trees, but Billy quickly regained control of the vehicle and sped towards the homes that spotted the land. We were almost there, almost among the people who were supposed to protect us. I had my doubts about their abilities, but for Jacob's sake, I tried to keep them at bay. The sun was almost below the horizon, bleeding red light out onto the landscape. I hoped it wasn't a bad omen.

Billy drove onto a patch of grass and stopped and as I dragged my gaze from the bloody sun, I noticed the large group of people waiting for us. Immediately, they began to open the tailgate and start to help out the other girls. And then a pair of older men came in to grab Sam. My grip was still tight on him and I had to be asked by one of the men to let go. It took me a moment but I pried my fingers away and let them take him away, carrying him like a corpse into the adjacent house. Emily stood at the edge of the truck, smiling a soft smile, and held an outstretched hand to me.

"Come on, let's get you out of this bed," she said kindly.

I stood up with some difficulty, my legs shaking as I wobbled over to the edge. With a surprising strength, she helped me down and with an arm around my shoulders, led me over to the group where Billy was briefing them.

"We're to hold the fort down until we know he's been killed," Billy explained.

"How will we know?" another asked.

"They'll send word. For now, we wait here. And we shoot at anything that moves."

"Will we have enough ammo?"

An old man, much older than Billy, gave a small laugh, "We have enough. In the attic. In the basement."

"Ken, Mike – go retrieve the silver and bring them back here. This'll be where we make our stand."

I tried my best to listen to them, but the way they spoke made me grow less and less confident in their abilities. I wanted to believe them, to believe Jacob, but how could I? I began to wrap myself up in my worry once more than I hadn't notice their talk abruptly stop and everyone turned their attention to the station wagon that sped up the dirt road to where we congregated. By the time the car stopped, I was brought back when the car door slammed and I heard a voice that sent my heart to my stomach.

"Where is she? Huh? I know she's here!"

Billy rolled his chair forward, approaching the guest, "Denise, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be here."

"Not a good idea? My daughter goes missing all because of _your_ son! I think it's a damn well good idea for me to be here!" I heard my mother fume. "Now where is she, Billy, or I'll tear this whole reservation down looking for her."

"Denise, I know you're angry but there's a good reason-"

"No there isn't! I told him to stay away from!"

"Denise-"

"Don't Billy! I want my daughter back _now_!"

Tentatively, I stepped forward out of Emily's embrace, through the crowd towards where my mother and Billy were gathered. I had never seen her look so infuriated that I almost couldn't find my voice when she noticed my approach.

"_You_ are in a load of trouble, young lady!" she roared, stomping over and taking a hold of my arm roughly.

"Denise, now just you wait," Billy tried again.

"Mom, that hurts," I pulled again her, her fingers digging into my arm. "Stop."

"Well talk about this when we get home," she ignored me.

"Mom, no," I said a bit louder, tugging against her.

"Kayla, don't fight me."

"Mom, I said _no_. I'm not going anywhere."

She stopped pulling and looked at me, shocked at the tone of my voice; a voice she didn't recognize.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not going home with you. I'm staying right here, where I belong."

She glanced over at Billy, but quickly returned her gaze to me, "No you don't, you belong at home with me."

I shook my head, "No, I don't."

"Kayla?" she looked at me strangely, that look of betrayal in her eyes that I had seen before.

"Denise, this isn't a good time for you to be here. It isn't safe. It-" Billy stopped himself short, looking past my mother into the surrounding trees.

"Its as safe as its every going to be," she snapped at him. "Now Kay-"

The men behind us raised their rifles and shotguns, startling my mother. She stared at them in shock, her mouth hanging open. Billy started to roll himself backwards, staring still at the same spot. He put a hand on my mother's arm, the one that grabbed mine, and looked at her.

"Denise, now's just not the time. Please do me this favour and get inside."

"And why should I?" her tone was less powerful.

"Just do it." He turned to the rest of the group. "Girls, inside please. And remember guys, aim for the eyes, the neck and the soft spots on the thighs."

The group of girls started to run into the house, but my mother looked so confused that I had to grab a hold of her and start to drag her away. I looked past her just in time to see a body of a giant wolf slink out of the trees and leap towards our position.

"Mom…"

I began to pull her, backing away. She looked at me curiously but saw my gaze wasn't directed at her. She followed my line of sight until she saw the almost airborne wolf, her eyes and mouth opening so wide her eyes may have just fallen out.

"Mom, _move!_

* * *

_Sorry I took so long to update - almost a month or something -  
but I was really busy, if you can believe it, and I had such  
trouble writing this one. I'm trying to get through it but  
its really hard._

_Feedback is always appreciated._

_**-INTIMATEGROOVE.**  
_


	36. Chapter 36

**F E V E R**  
_Thirty-Six_

A symphony of gunshots rang out as I dragged my mother with all my strength into the dark house where everyone else huddled together, trying to muffle their own screams. The door slammed and locked behind us but the sound of shots still echoed in my ears. I let go of my mother and moved towards the window, peering out from the curtains to try and see what was going on. I couldn't see the wolf, but the men were still standing alert with their guns cocked and ready, all of them craning their necks around to try and spot it.

I backed away, my heart hammering in my chest. My mother's arms found me and she held me tightly, so tight that I could feel her pulse match the speed of mine. I found no words to try and comfort her, to try and explain what was going on. But it seemed that she too had lost any form of speech the moment she saw that giant wolf spring on us.

That wolf wasn't the same one I had seen before. It wasn't the blue-eyed wolf. Still, that fact could not quell the fear that was settling in the house. I could hear the girls whimpering, some sobbing quietly into a shoulder or a pillow. It was seeping into the cracks in the floor and under the doors. It was intoxicating everyone until even I started to shake. I was going to die here, I was sure of it. How could I have faith in silver bullets when I had seen those things heal?

Even Emily, who had more strength than the rest of us, hid in the back bedroom with Sam's body. Whether or not she cried or hid out of fear, she did not try to settle our doubts. Right now we were all left with nothing but our darkest thoughts.

The silence, deathly still, was interrupted by the shaking of a door handle from the back of the house. A few of the girls cried out, but no one made a move. The handle jiggled more, echoing through the rooms. Every time it reached the room, I felt my mother quiver. My body echoed her reaction and I felt a tremble up and down my spine.

"Emily?" a muffled voice called.

I didn't recognize the voice. No one made a move, the fear immobilizing almost everyone in the room. My mother did a peculiar thing and released me, slowly moving towards it. I didn't protest as she made her way to the door. Her walk was light and awkward, almost as if she herself didn't know what she was doing. She reached for the knob, unlocked the deadbolt and the door swung open. Billy was sitting there with a shotgun across his lap, out of breath, nervously peering over his shoulder.

"Quick, Denise, girls, help me in."

There was no ramp for him to roll into the house and I swore I saw fear on his face. I moved forward to help my mother who had moved behind Billy, gripping the back of his chair. Together we pulled him into the house and closed the door behind him, locking out the scene.

"What's going on out there?" I whispered.

But Billy didn't acknowledge my question, "Let's move away from the door – come on."

I strained to listen for sounds of the fight, trying to find out if there was any hope for us crowded in this house. I could no longer hear gunshots or shouts ringing in the air. It was all too quiet. My eyes found the front window and I itched to go peer out through the sheer curtains. Was Billy hiding because it was all over? I was afraid of what I was going to see outside but my eyes wouldn't leave the sill. I couldn't stay here and cower, not knowing if we were just waiting here to die.

"Billy," I whispered, but my words just dissolved into the air; no one heard anything.

I glanced over at my mother who stood firmly between Billy and I. At first she looked so strong, holding her head high, but the longer I watched her the more I saw the small tremors in her arms and the tremble of her lips. To my surprise, she clutched at one of Billy's hands. Her body was tense, not brave, and the longer I watched her the less I saw my grown mother who constantly dictated what I was able to do, and the more I saw the person she really was. She was just a terrified woman who tried her best to mask it with the person I always saw at home.

Outside, someone shouted, drawing my attention back to the window. I held back whatever cry had been lurking in my throat and I moved forward, my footsteps inaudible as I crossed the room to the window. My eyes were wide and unblinking, waiting for a sign of _something_ – good or bad. The shout lingered in the room and everyone else watched as I approached the glass and lowered my head to it, looking for something.

A patch of fog appeared on the window, shrinking and growing with each staggered breath I took. At first there was nothing, no wolves, no men, nothing. But then there was the a sound, something I couldn't put my finger on, and then a body was thrown against the side of the house with brute force. At the impact, everyone let out shrill cries, including myself. I stumbled back from the window, the glass still shaking in its frame. A pair of wolves slunk into my line of sight, both of them with cold, dark eyes.

More gunshots rang out and the wolves scattered, but my heart wouldn't stop racing. I spun around and looked at all the scared faces peering back at me, at the wall of the house that scarcely protected them from death. A panic started to bubble within me and without thinking, I ran. I passed by mother, Billy, and charged towards the back room where Emily cowered with Sam. She jumped when I thrust open the door, her hands locked around Sam's hand. He lay motionless, just as before.

"I-" I didn't know what to say.

My eyes fell on Sam's motionless body and there was suddenly this desperation inside. I needed Sam to wake up. We needed Sam. It was only moment until the wolves opened up the house like a can, picking each of us one by one. There had to be fear in my eyes because Emily's reflected the same emotion.

I dropped beside the bed and reached forward, my hands settling over Sam's chest. I could feel his pulse through his skin. It burned beneath my touch much worse than Jacob's ever had. I wanted to will my panic and my fears into him so that he would wake. I wanted to him open his eyes and change, save us all. A few more gunshots echoed, but they seemed to distant right then.

"Please," I murmured.

Emily's hand appeared over mine and for a brief moment I expected her to tell me that it was no use, but when I looked at her, her eyes were trained on Sam. She looked at him just as I was, willing him to wake.

"Sam, we need you," she whispered. "Please."

In the following moments, I couldn't tell if it was his heart that had picked up speed or if it was the quaking of the house as the wolves broke through the roof. As screams rippled through the air and debris showered the room, everything slowed down as I turned at met the same pair of ice blue eyes that I had been dreading – this was it.

* * *

_I apologize for it being so short, but I wanted to get it out  
as per requested. I know I am really bad at keeping  
updates regular, but I promise you I have valid excuses: I  
go to school, work, and have several other things that require  
my full attention. Sadly, my writing has taken the back seat,  
but so have my graphics!_

_I promise you all, I **will **finish Fever. I will._

**INTIMATEGROOVE.**


	37. Chapter 37

**F E V E R**  
_Thirty-Seven_

In those seconds it took for the wolves to peel open the roof, there was so much commotion that I couldn't distinguish my pulse from the falling debris. I felt Emily's hand on mine, I felt the floor shake as it broke beneath their giant paws, but I couldn't feel my own heart. Through the doorway, it felt like a separate world falling apart just outside of my grasp. It felt like all I had to do was shut the door and it was over. But it had spotted me, spotted all of us, and its piercing eyes would not leave me.

Of all the fear I had felt in the past few months, this would have been the moment where it should have reached its climax. But I felt nothing but Emily's hand – soft, warm, and stiff with shock, or maybe it was fear that had her paralysed. I had felt so much, been afraid and happy and nervous and guilty, but in those blue eyes I felt nothing as I knelt there at Sam's bedside. Maybe I had reached the climax where all my fear had run out. Maybe this was what everyone felt before they died – not afraid, but absolutely nothing.

I met that stare, the one that was meant to chill me to the bone. I wasn't going to die with my eyes closed, lips trembling in fear. I was going to go the way Jacob would want me to. The vicious sounds that fell from its gnashing mouth shook the doorframe and with a grunt and a swipe, the wall splintered and was knocked aside as if it were nothing. Pieces of drywall and wood bombarded the three of us, causing me to fall back against Emily. It advanced with its hot breath hitting us, sticking to my skin. As it opened its mouth, I swore I heard it laugh. I caught my breath in my chest, holding onto it, as it was probably my last. In that moment everything grew still, just as I imagined it would, I started to tremble.

But the tremors shot up my arm that connected with Emily's, with Sam. He was shaking all over as if he were convulsing, but his eyes were wide open with determination and despite the pain that shot across his face, he kept his jaw set. His skin started to split in places across his body, giant tufts of fur spilling out instead of blood. Emily knocked me over and dragged me as far away from Sam as possible, her grip tight around my shoulders. He continued to change, painfully contorting as he shifted.

The approaching wolf hunched into a pounce position, growling low as Sam started to grow in size. The bed collapsed beneath his weight, Sam writhing and crying as he shifted into a giant grey wolf with a black mask. But unlike the other wolf, Sam's posture was wrong. His shoulder was higher, held at an awkward angle. His limbs quivered beneath his weight and I could see him supporting his weight with only three paws. Despite being able to transform, he couldn't do anything else. He was still broken.

The two wolves stared each other down as if calculating their next move. I was afraid that the other wolf would strike and Sam would crumple. Emily had stopped shaking, but her gaze was locked on Sam as if it were the only thing holding him up.

With a loud snarl, the other wolf lifted his lips and began growling, the vibrations shooting through the floorboards. Sam's replied with just as much ferocity, trying to mask his pain with that of anger. The growl's were matched well for only a moment before a third joined and the blue-eyed wolf looked over just in time to be tackled through the wall by a brindle wolf that snapped viciously at any inch of flesh it could get to. They disappeared from view, but I could hear them attacking one another.

Sam waited only a moment longer before collapsing on the broken bed, the fur retracting back into his skin in reverse motion. He lay there motionless, the only sound of his consciousness being his small grunts of pain. Simultaneously Emily and I stirred and we hurried over to his side. We rolled him over onto his back, carefully of his bruised body.

"Are you stupid?" Emily asked quietly, checking over his body. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I had to do something," he said through his clenched teeth.

"You didn't have to shift," she said, continuing to check him over.

"You asked me for my help, didn't you?"

She didn't have a response for him and started wrapping a sheet around his naked body, acting as a temporary bandage. The side of the house shook as the two wolves continued to fight, the ground trembling slightly when they landed on one another.

"We can't stay here," Emily muttered, "we have to get him out of here."

"And go where?" I asked, trying my best not to sound panicked.

"Anywhere but here, if we stay we're going to get crushed by Quil and that wolf."

I hesitated, but the next tremor seemed to alert me of the immediacy of our situation, "Okay, I'll take the left side."

Together we struggled with Sam and lifted him to his feet, but he could barely hold up his own weight. He hung off of the two of us, trying his best to stand on his own, but we were his only support. I clenched his hand tightly that was wrapped around my neck, willing for my body to be strong, to not give out. We started forward awkwardly, stumbling forward as we headed out the wreck that used to be our safe house. I couldn't see my mother anywhere, nor any of the other girls. Maybe Billy had them moved to another place, but I knew that no one was safe.

"Keep going straight, we'll head for that red house."

I grunted in reply, unable to waste any energy on speaking. I was breathing loudly as I struggled to hold him up but he was just so heavy. I could see Emily struggling just as I was. I could see it in his face that we were causing him more pain by holding him the way we were. He was clenching his jaw so hard that I could feel the muscles in his body contract tightly.

"I don't think I can make it," I grunted out, my legs starting to burn.

"Just keep going. We can't stay here."

She was right, of course. If I collapsed here we were just sitting ducks. I was trying to be strong and support him, but I wasn't strong enough. I wanted to push myself, I wanted to, but I could feel him slipping out of my grasp.

"Kayla!"

"I'm sorry, I-I can't," I was starting to sink to the ground with his added weight.

"Okay, quick, over here," Emily indicated with the tilt of her head towards a shed.

We barely made it to the shadow of the small building, but Sam slid to the ground as if gravity were putting extra weight on him. The two of us followed, collapsing at his side with heavy breaths. Emily pulled the sheet tighter around him, making sure that he was at least lying in a comfortable position.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"We've got to get the car over here," she muttered, looking around. "We have to get him out of here."

She had a look in her eyes that was desperate and I realized that was how I must have looked so many times before. The vehicles were nowhere in sight. They must have gotten knocked away in the attack. I couldn't see any other cars within reach around us. The only thing I could see really was Quil and the other wolf. I tried not to look at them in the distance, but there were so many cries of wild anguish that I couldn't ignore it.

On the edge of the tree line, another pair of wolves appeared with saliva trailing behind them as they ran. I recognized Jacob among the pair immediately, his russet coat standing out. But just as soon as they arrived, more wolves started to pour out and I could tell that things weren't going well. Quil screamed so loud that I knew he was losing. I couldn't see the damage, but the larger wolf left without Quil in pursuit. I tried not to think about what had happened.

Jacob didn't see the blue-eyed wolf slink away behind a few of the houses. With its nose in the air, it was trying to pinpoint the rest of the mates. I didn't have to see its eyes flicker towards our location to know it had found us. Emily saw it took, the slow advance as it tried to hide its presence and approach stealthily. She rose to her feet quickly, looking around wildly. I sat there and watched her as she disappeared around the corner of the building and return with a shovel in her hands. She wasn't going to last against that thing.

"Emily, come on, let's try to move him. I think I can do it," I said quickly, looking at the distance between the wolf and us.

She didn't reply but stood protectively before Sam and I, holding the shovel out like a weapon. She was ready to meet it head on just to save us a little more time. I wanted to cry out, to call for Jacob or Seth or anyone to come help us, but in that moment I think the only name that I could grasp onto was my mothers.

"Mom…" fell from my lips, but it was only audible to Sam and I as we waited for the wolf to take us out, one by one.

I grasped Sam's hand, holding onto it tightly because it was all I had left in me to do. I watched just as numbly as before with my lungs tight and painful, holding onto the air in my lungs as the wolf closed in. She held the shovel up, ready to take a swipe at it. But she must have known that she didn't stand a chance. It seemed like she were a fly and as she pulled back the shovel to swing it, the wolf just knocked her aside. Her body hit the side of the nearest house, her body cracking against the wood painfully. She didn't stir from the ground. I could feel Sam clenching his muscles once more, trying with all his might not to shift. His hand was shaking from clenching my hand so hard.

The shoved sat at our feet but I didn't even reach out to it. I was just going to be swat away the exact same way that Emily was. But my eyes darted to it and back to the wolf and that courage I had suffered from was starting to well up again. I lifted my hand from my lap and looked back from the shovel to the wolf that was watching me carefully, its lips curled up. It was daring me to grab the shovel.

I let out the breath that was lodged in my chest and leaned forward to grab the handle, but just as I did so the wolf pounced. As the wolf was in the air, a gunshot rang out from so close that my ears started to ring from the blast. The wolf was caught around the jaw and it fell to the side, scrambling to get out of range of the gun. Around the corner my mother came running, her face pale and her limbs trembling. She grabbed onto me so tightly that I thought she was never going to let go.

"I-I thought-" she was breathing so erratic, I couldn't make out the rest of her words.

"Stay here with him," I muttered, prying myself from her hold. "Watch Sam."

She looked down at him, almost as if noticing him for the first time. I pushed her towards him and took of running towards where Emily was lying. My legs felt so numb like they were detached from my body altogether. I hardly felt the burn of my muscles as I pushed myself across towards her. I just kept going.

She was lying face down in the grass when I approached and I immediately fell to her side and pushed her over gently. She was surrounded by broken glass from the window on the house. A few shards were embedded in the side of her face, but it was nothing compared to the blood that was streaming from the split in the side of her skull. Her hair was covered in it and it was starting to stain the ground. I ripped off the sweater I was wearing and held it to her head. My hands had started to shake and I tried my best to find her pulse but I couldn't tell if it was my hand that was causing the vibrations.

"Emily?" I whispered, trying to shake her.

She didn't stir, so I shook her harder. I brought my hands, now stained with blood, to her face, slapping the cold skin of her cheeks. I slapped her hard. Her eyelids were droopy, but they lifted only slightly. It was enough to let me know she wasn't dead. I looked back over to my mother who was hunched over Sam, looking down at him worriedly. I could see Billy sitting behind the shed with his gun at the ready.

One of the nearby houses exploded with the weight of the two wolves that fell through it. It was a mess of brown and grey, tossing and wrestling, gnashing and slashing. The blue-eyed wolf was lying beneath Jacob who threw his whole weight onto him, fighting with such vigour. I could see blood matting in its coat where Billy shot it. They both screamed and growled, their sounds echoing throughout the reserve.

"Can you hear me?" I looked down at Emily.

"Yeah," her voice was weak and she looked disoriented.

"Can you move?"

She lifted her arms, but her actions were so weak, I knew she couldn't hold herself up. "Here, can you hold this to your head?"

I helped direct her hand to her head and pushed her hand tightly against the sweater. She was just as big as Sam was and I knew I couldn't carry her myself. I hooked my arms under her shoulders and dug my heels into the dirt, trying to drag her away. But she was so heavy; I couldn't move her. I pulled harder, using my weight to pull against her but my feet slid out from under me, kicking all the dirt. It was useless.

I tried to lift her again, trying not to panic, but this time my body gave way when I heard such a horrible cry that my heart stopped beating. The wolves were no longer fighting; instead there were only two men, one hunched over the other. I stared without breathing at the man, feeling my eyes welling only slightly at the possibility that it was Jacob on the ground. I couldn't tell who it was, not even as he stood up and turned towards us.

I gripped Emily tightly as he started to approach quickly, reaching for a broken piece of glass to defend us if needed. But he ran past Sam and my mother without paying them any notice that I knew that it was over. It was really over. I dropped the piece of glass, wiping off the little blood that I had drawn and let out a loud sob. It was over.

When Jacob reached me he enveloped me in an embrace that I wished would never end. I could feel the stickiness of blood and sweat on my arms and my face as he held me. I could feel his heart racing, his ragged breathing. I wanted to cry or laugh or something, but I felt all my muscles relax in his hold, I didn't have any energy left for anything else.

"It's over," he said quietly in my ear.

* * *

_Sorry for the reaaaallly long wait, I was really busy with school.  
__There will probably be one more installment afterwards, just to  
tie up some loose ends, but it won't be coming out until at least  
after May. I'll be away for 5 weeks in South America, so obviously  
I won't have my laptop with me._

_Also, I'd like you to tell me if I actually really do suck at action scenes.  
I watch a lot of action films so naturally I love them, but I just want to  
see if what I see in my mind comes across in my writing._

_Thanks for hanging around. Feedback is always appreciated.  
You guys rock._

**_INTIMATEGROOVE._**


End file.
